INFINITO
by fantyhp
Summary: HERMIONE TUVO UNA LINDA NIÑA QUE ES HIJA DE DRACO, PERO ÉL AUN NO LO SABE ¿HERMIONE LE DIRA LA VERDAD? ¿O LO MANTENDRA COMO SECRETO...DESCUBRANLO AQUI...TERMINADOXP
1. El comienzo

**Hola!!! Este es mi segundo fanfic espero que les guste, el titulo la verdad es que aun no me anima, pero si alguien al leerlo encuentra un titulo mejor que escriba**

**Chao………**

**Infinito**

**1º capítulo: " El comienzo"**

QUÉ!!!!!

Lo que oíste Hermione esto se acabo

Pero, por qué, no entiendo

No que eras la chica más inteligente?… esto…se…acabo

Eso lo entendí, pero por qué

Haber, te sirve un porque Sí

No

Entonces te diré, es porque me aburrí de ti, de tus besos, tus caricias, tu mirada, el que quieras saberlo todo, en total estoy aburrido de TI, mañana nos graduamos de este estúpido colegio y quiero hacer de mi vida lo que yo quiera, ni tú ni mis padre me mandaran mas. – dando media vuelta se fue, dejando a una Hermione hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Qué voy hacer ahora?- dijo esto botando en la sala unos pequeños zapatitos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meses después…………….

Vamos Hermione tu puedes, vamos a llegar

No sé Ginny, ya no puedo, creo que nacerá aquí mismo en el taxi

No eso si que no, yo como su tía me encargare que no sea así- y con determinación se acerco al chofer- oiga usted o apura este auto o le parto la cara con este taco- el chofer al ver el taco aguja del zapato de Ginny en veces de acelerar freno y las echo del taxi por locas.

Mira lo que consigue, apenas camino con esta barriga, AH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya nace aquí y ahora.

No Hermione, ¿Qué dijimos? Sí en el taxi no, menos en la calle. Espera ya llegamos a ese callejón.

QUÉ!!!!! En un callejón? eso sí que no Ginny

Si no va a nacer ahí, pero si, desde ahí nos podemos transportar para que nazca

Pero si tú no puede aparecerte, eres aun menor de edad

Yo si pero tú no, así que tú te apareces y yo te alcanzo después

Pero yo sola no quiero hacer esto

Vamos eres la chica más valiente

Flash Back

Tú siempre haz sido una chica valiente y ahora no me defraude Hermione

Pero es que siempre le he temido a las alturas

Pero nunca olvides que estas conmigo el mejor jugador de quidditch

Que te quiere poco, creo que allá arriba va tu ego

Jajajaa muy graciosa

Ahora lista???

No

Vamos

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fin del Flash Bck

- Lista???

No

Vamos Hermione hazlo por tu bebe

Lista???

Creo

Cómo que creo LISTA

SIII

Ya hazlo

Luego de PUM Hermione desaparecido, Ginny cruzo los dedos para que todo resultara bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dónde esta la niñita mas linda del mundo

Ron, no hables así que la bebe no esta aquí, y aun no puedes verla

Y a qué hora puedo ver a mi ahijada

QUÉ!!! Ron lamento informarte que tú no serás el padrino de la niña

No … entonces quién

Yo

Tú …ja….ni en sueño yo soy el mejor amigo de la madre, cierto Harry

Bueno, creo que primero debemos saber como están, luego Hermione dirá quien es el padrino- pero al ver la cara de Ginny se apuro en agregar- o madrina.

Tiene razón Harry luego te dirá que soy yo

Ginny!!!…oye, por qué andas vestida así, con esos tacos tan altos como llegaste

Caminado Ronald que pregunta haces, además no es primera vez que lo uso.

Oye pero si iban a comprar cosa para bebe no a una cita, creo que esos zapato sobran

Toda la recepción los miraba, ya que los hermanos Weasley no pasaba desapercibido, los dos con el pelo de un rojo fuego y un temperamento igual.

El esposo de Hermione Granger?- Una enfermera logro evitar la tercera guerra mundial que comenzaba los hermanos Weasley. Al escuchara esto Harry y Ron se acercaron rápidamente a la enfermara, dejando a Ginny atrás, ya que de verdad no le era muy fácil caminar.

Cómo esta?- dijeron junto los amigo

Ella y la niña se encuentran bien, pero ahora necesito saber cual de ustedes dos es el padre.- los chicos se miraron sin saber que decir

Flash Back

Chicos…bueno…esto no es fácil

Qué sucede Hermione- pregunto Harry siempre tan atento

Dinos Hermione llevas una hora diciendo casi lo mismo- dijo Ron tan insensible como siempre

Pero es que no es fácil, me prometen que no se enojaran

Vamos Hermione son tus amigos, como serian tan tontos de enojarse- dijo Ginny colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga- además la noticia es muy linda

Bueno, prometan que pase lo que pase no se enojan?

No- dijeron juntos

Bueno….estoy ….esperando un hijo

QUE

No pregunte cuál es el padre, porque no lo hay, es solo mío y eso deben saber

Fin del Flash Back

No es ninguno de ellos enfermera- se acerco Ginny para romper el silencio- pero podría pasar yo a ver a mi amiga

Sí, no hay problemas pero y el padre

Él no existe pero estamos nosotros

Esta bien señorita sígame

Al llegar a la habitación Ginny vio a Hermione con un bebe en brazo

Hola, cómo estas?

Bien

Ves que tú eres la chica más valiente, esperemos que este bebe sea igual

Lucy

Qué?

Se llama Lucy

Oh…que lindo nombre, déjame verla

Que niña mas …..rubia??? Hermione el papá de tu hija es..

Sí, Ginny es Draco

Pero, Hermione…cómo?, por qué? o y ahora cuando él se entere

Eso nunca Ginny, se fue de Hogwarts sin saber que seria padre y ahora menos lo sabrá.

Si tú lo dices, bueno sea como sea esta niña es muy linda, Lucy eres la chica más guapa

Ginny puedes tenerla un momento, no me siento bien

Hermione que sucede estas muy pálida Hermione?… Hermione?… HERMIONE???… ENFERMERA… ALGUIEN QUE LLAME A UN MEDIMAGO

Salga de aquí señorita que debemos ver a la paciente

Pero ella cómo esta?

Ahora no podemos decirle nada

En la sala de estar:

- Ginny que paso?- se acercaron Harry y Ron a verla

Y Hermione?- pregunto Harry

No esta bien, pero no entiendo que le sucedió

Y esa niña de quien es hija – pregunto Ron

De Hermione

Pero Ginny si es rubia, casi blanca como Malfoy, uh me da escalofrío de solo pensar en él, tan estúpido que era.

Creo que no debes llamarlo así

Porque no, Ginny él no esta aquí y si estuviera me da igual, se lo diría en su cara

Pero creo que no frente a su Hija- al escuchara esto, tanto Ron como Harry se quedaron pálidos de la impresión


	2. El cumpleaños de Lucy

**Hola!!! Espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado, el de ahora tiene mas flash back ya que es una forma de contar él porque de las cosas.**

Cualquier comentario que quieran hacer dejen un reviews… 

**Chao nos vemos**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2º capítulo: "El cumpleaños de Lucy"**

Un año después………….

………..Feliz cumpleaños Lucy, que los cumpla feliz….Bravo- todos los amigos de Hermione fueron a celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija, esta pequeña de cabellos rubios casi blanco herencia de su padre, y unos ojos castaños tan expresivo como los de su madre se encontraba en los brazos de uno de sus padrino, sí, la pequeña Lucy tenia tres padrinos Harry y Ron los mejores amigos de su madre y su madrina Ginny otra gran amiga de la madre.

- Gracias por venir al primer cumpleaños de Lucy

- Ah! no te preocupes, mi ahijada se lo merece, además su tío Ron no podía perderse tan grande celebración

- Disculpen el desorden, es que solo ayer me entregaron las llaves del departamento, y no he alcanzado a ordenar- se disculpaba Hermione mientras servia la torta en platos de plástico.

- No te preocupes que nosotros te ayudamos¿un poco de magia?- pregunto Harry

- Sí, pero aun no decido los colores para pintar, pero veamos eso después, ahora comamos torta.

- Sí, porque tengo un hambre, y con hambre no trabajo- dijo Ron

-Mira Lucy, tu padrino es un glotón, en cambio yo tu madrina logra mantener la línea- le dijo Ginny modelando la ropa que usaba

-Jajjaa, que graciosa Ginny, pero no olvides que tú eres madrina por pena, yo y Harry somos los elegidos por ser..

-…. mejores amigos de Hermione, ya lo haz dicho miles de veces

-jjajajaajja- todos comenzaron a reír, ya era familiar las constantes peleas entre Ginny y Ron tal vez éste había cambiado, en vez de pelear con Hermione ahora lo hacia con Ginny. Normalmente se juntaba el mismo grupo de amigos Neville y Luna, ellos salían desde hace unos meses, Harry y Ginny ellos también eran novios aunque debido a constantes peleas entre los aurores y mortífagos su relación era un poco lejana, ya que Harry seguía con la idea de protegerla, y Ron quien salía con una chica que conoció en el ministerio, pero ésta no había podido ir.

De repente sonó el timbre

-Yo abro - dijo Luna, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la familia Weasley completa mas su nuevo integrante el hijo de Billi y Fleur.

-Dónde esta la princesa?- pregunto Fredd- tu tío Fredd te ha traído un lindo regalo

-Espero que no sea una de esas bromas que vendes con George.

-No te preocupes que mamá nos advirtió que si le dábamos uno de nuestros productos moriríamos con un hechizo imperdonable- contesto riendo George

-Sí, no temas Hermione, Charlie no pudo venir pero mando esto de Egipto- dijo Bill quien sostenía a un pequeño de unos dos años de edad pelirojo de ojos celeste claros.

-Hola Luck, cómo estas?- pregunto Hermione

-Bem – respondió el pequeño

-Luck aun no sabe hablag muy bien – dijo Fleur

-Cómo esta la princesa, que está hoy de cumpleaños?- pregunto el señor Weasley tomando a Lucy en brazo.

::::::Flash Back:::::::

-Cómo se puede haber olvidado de mí- Hermione se encontraba llorando a la orilla del lago

-Nunca princesa, menos cuando hoy es tu cumpleaños

-Draco

-Tu regalo

-Oh, que lindo una cadena, colócamela por favor

-Te gusta

-Sí, aunque qué es - señalando la imagen

-Es el signo que indica lo infinito

-Ah ya veo

-Hermione mírame, lo nuestro es infinito y nunca se acabará

:::::::Fin del Flash Back::::::::::::::::

Después de un momento, se encontraba Hermione y la señora Weasley

-Cómo estas querida, nerviosa? Mañana es tu primer día en el Ministerio

-Si, estoy un poco nerviosa pero no por el trabajo sino por Lucy, nunca he estado lejos de ella.

-Si querida eso es lo más natural, yo que tengo siete hijo nunca me he dejado de preocupar

-Bueno, además no tengo otra opción, si no trabaje antes fue gracias a la herencia que dejaron mis padres, pero ahora debo terminar de pagar este departamento.

-Yo cuidare muy bien de Lucy, además no va estar sola ya que también cuidare algunas veces a Luck.

-Si, se lo agradezco mucho, no sé a quien más podría confiarle a mi hija

-Querida, nunca te he preguntado esto, pero quisiera saber ¿tú cuentas con la ayuda del padre de tu hija?

-No señora Weasley, él desapareció mucho antes de que Lucy naciera.

-Bueno, pero sin colocarse triste, que tú no estas sola están tus amigos y nosotros

-Gracias, después de la muerte de mis padres ustedes han sido un apoyo muy fuerte

:::::::Flash Back::::::::

-Escuchaste lo que la paso a los padres de Granger – comentaban dos alumnos de 3º año de Griffindor

-No, qué paso?

-Los mataron- en ese momento Draco escucho el comentario

-Haber ustedes dos que cosas hablan- al verlo los niños quisieron huir pero Draco fue más rápido y afirmo a uno de la camisa

-Es solo lo que me dijeron, en el profeta sale, hubo una matanza de muggles y creo que los padres de Granger estaba ahí

-Ah- soltó al chico- ya váyanse, esperen saben donde esta ella - al ver la negativa de los chicos se fue rumbo al refugio que tenían ambos. Al llegar ahí, la vio, estaba sentada en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas, la podía ver tan vulnerable. Al sentir una presencia Hermione miró para ver quien era.

-Draco- él se acerco y la abrazo

-Vamos chiquita todo estará bien

-Qué voy hacer ahora?

-Nada, por ahora nada, porque yo estaré aquí y aunque no me caen del todo bien están también tus amigos.

::::::::Fin del Flash Back:::::::::::

Al volver Hermione y la señora Weasley al living, casi todos se habían ido, solo quedaba Ginny quien tenia en brazos a Lucy la que estaba profundamente dormida. Ron y Harry quienes hablaban del ultimo partido de quidditch y el señor Weasley quien miraba con curiosidad una pequeña radio muggle que tenia Hermione.

-Oye Hermione creo que debemos ordenar un poco, mañana vamos a venir Ron y yo a pintar, decorar y ordenar según tu digas. – dijo Harry al verla

-Si, Harry tiene razón mañana es tu primer día de trabajo, déjanos éste trabajo a nosotros, mañana yo tengo libre en el Ministerio y Harry esta de vacaciones.

-Gracias chicos, ahora debo ordenar la ropa de Lucy para que mañana se quede con la señora Weasley.

-Querida mañana te vas a trasladar por los polvos flu? – pregunto Molly

-Si- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba a la pequeña Lucy que se había quedado dormida.

-Que bien, luego nos vamos junto al Ministerio- dijo el señor Weasley

-Si, ya que no sé donde esta el departamento donde trabajare.

-Si no me equivoco el departamento en el trabajaras está en el primer piso- dijo Ron

-Y sabes como es tu jefa o jefe – pregunto Ginny

-No, aun no lo conozco ya que no me contante con el departamento personalmente.

-Creo que es un viejo muy pesado, que cuando llegas atrasado te castiga duramente- dijo seriamente Ron – creo que la ultima persona que estuvo en el mismo puesto de Hermione termino loca- al ver la cara de susto que tenia Hermione se puso a reír- jajajajajajajajaja es jaja mentira no conozco al encargado de ese departamento pero se que tendrás jefe no jefa.

-Ja ja, muy chistoso Ron, ahora iré a dejar a Lucy en su cama.

-Deja darle el beso de las buenas noche – dijo Ron

-No Ron, la puedes despertar- dijo Ginny, frente a eso Ron hizo un puchero el cual no encajaba con su edad.

-No coloques esa cara Ron, ven dale un beso a Lucy, que aunque haya una banda tocando aquí mismo no despertara.

-Ves Ginny, Hermione no es mala como tú- dicho esto le saco la lengua a su hermana, había cosas que Ron aun mantenía, una de esas era ser infantil. Dándole un beso en la mejilla de la pequeña Ron se puso feliz, a Ginny también le dieron ganas de despedirse, Harry por su parte le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando Hermione volvió luego de haber dejado a Lucy en su cama, se despidió de sus amigos quienes se fueron a través de la red Flu

- Ya Hermione, mañana comienza tu nuevo trabajo – se dijo para sí misma

Al otro día

- Ya se nos ha hecho tarde Lucy, voy a llegar atrasada

Ordenado un poco tomo el bolso de Lucy que por suerte había dejado ordenado en la noche, debía abrigar mucho a la pequeña ya que era un día muy frío de invierno. Al llegar a la madriguera, encontró a la señora Weasley lista para recibir a la niña, a su vez le tenia preparado la merienda para Hermione

-Estas atrasada, esto es para ti- dándole la bolsa de la merienda- no debes haber tomado desayuno.

-Oh, muchas gracias, sí, solo alcance a darle leche a Lucy

-Ya pequeña estas lista para tu primer día en el Ministerio- dijo cariñosamente el señor Weasley- sé que el Ministerio de criaturas mágicas no es muy fácil pero tú eres muy eficiente.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione mirando su reloj- creo que llegaré tarde en mi primer día

-Oh, no te preocupes, con los polvos Flu llegamos muy rápido, tu oficina esta en el primer piso, vamos- tomando los polvos Flu le dio un poco Hermione- ahora al Ministerio.

-Al llegar al Ministerio el señor Weasley le indico el departamento donde debía ir. Hermione tomo sus cosas y camino tan rápido como pudo, ya que lo ultimo que quería era llegar tarde.

-Buenos días disculpe, soy Hermione Granger, y creo que es aquí donde debo trabajar- Hermione se dirigía a la primera persona que vio, quien al escuchar su nombre la miró sorprendida.

-Hermione, no me recuerdas soy yo Lavender

-Oh, hola no te reconocí, creo que es tu cabello

-O mi enorme barriga, estoy embarazada pero parezco vaca, y tú como estas?

-Bien, pero creo que estoy atrasada

-Oh, no te preocupes, el antiguo jefe de este departamento era un gruño, y el nuevo aun no lo conozco, pero dicen que es mas joven y simpático, quien sabe pero aun no llega así que tienes suerte.

-Que bueno

-Y tú que haz hecho, cuando llegué me extraño no verte en el Ministerio, eras la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts

-Ah, es que estuve ocupada

-No te quedes ahí parada, tu escritorio es este que esta a mi lado, la señora Monrroy se fue, era muy anciana y últimamente confundía todo, menos mal llego alguien mas simpático. Y estas casada con hijos?

-Oh no, no estoy casada, pero si tengo una hija- dijo Hermione mientras organizaba sus cosas.

-Oh que bien, quien diría que algún día conversaría contigo, en el colegio nunca fuimos muy amiga, pero espero que esta vez sí.

-Yo igual espero que sea así, y es tú primer hijo?

Si, estoy tan cansada, fue muy difícil tu embarazo?

-No, porque tuve mucha ayuda

::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::

-Cuidado, siéntate ahí- decía Ron mientras ayudaba a Hermione a sentarse

-Oye Ron no estoy enferma puedo sola, solo estoy embarazada, apenas tengo cinco meses.

-Si, pero debo cuidarte, no ves que mi ahijada o ahijado debe ser tratado con mucho amor.

-Si, pero no debes sobre proteger a la madre.

-Hermione, sabes creo que debemos hablar, hay algo muy serio que me preocupa- dijo Ron

-Qué sucede?- dijo esperando lo peor

-Seré yo el padrino

-Oh es eso, no lo sé

-Bueno, pero piénsalo soy la mejor opción, se irán a demorar mucho Harry y Ginny ya deberían estar aquí con la cuna, nosotros no nos demoramos tanto, además tengo un hambre.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre, además creo que nosotros nos demoramos mucho tal vez ellos se cansaron de esperarnos, casi vuelves loca a la señorita con tantas preguntas

-Hermione te dije mi ahijado o ahijada debe tener lo mejor y su tío Ron se encargará de eso.

-Gracias, creo que deberías decirle ahijada, no sé porque pero siento que va hacer niña- dijo mientras tocaba la pequeña barriga.

::::::::::::::Fin Flash Back:::::::::

-Y dónde vive?- pregunto Lavender

-En un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, y tú?

-También en un departamento, pero cerca de aquí, al igual que tú tampoco estoy casada, el padre de mi hijo desapareció y no lo volví a ver.

-A mí me paso igual- mientras hablaban llego una lechuza, Lavender fue la que la recibió y comenzó a leer.

_Buenos días:_

_Quisiera citarlas a mi oficina para hacer las presentaciones correspondientes._

_La reunió se llevará acabo a las 14:00 después del almuerzo._

_Atte. D. Malfoy._

**_espero que le haya gustado, lamento que el otro capitulo no tuviera guiones se que es dificil leerlo sin eso, pero ahora si que los tiene, chao_**


	3. Dulce o amarga coincidencia

**Hola aki les va el tercer capitulo espero que les guste, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, para sabe si hay alguna propuesta**

**Yap chao**

**Lanita**

**3º capítulo: "Dulce o amarga coincidencia"**

Al terminar de leer la carta Lavender ésta se quedó pensativa, Hermione por suerte estaba sentada porque se había puesto muy pálida frente a tal noticia, ¿Por qué estaba él ahí? ¿Por qué justo en el mismo departamento donde estaba ella?

Lavender de repente rompió el silencio que se había producido.

- ¿Tú crees que esa D. Sea de Draco Malfoy o será una coincidencia?- dijo mientras miraba la carta, pero cuando miró a Hermione que aun no respondía se asusto- ¿estas bien? Estas muy pálida.

- Creo que es el cansancio – mintió – ayer recién me cambie de departamento, y aun no puedo ordenar bien, además Lucy estuvo de cumpleaños y fueron muchas las cosa que debí hacer.

- ¿Quién es Lucy?

- Mi hija

- Oh, verdad, lo siento soy muy olvidadiza, creo que debes saber donde está cada cosa para que así no te sea tan difícil ubicarte en el edificio- levantándose se dirigió hacia la puerta- Vamos!!

- eh… - Hermione aun no despertaba de la impresión

- Creo que no soy la única distraída, tal vez sea el hecho de ser madre- sonrío

- Debe ser… - volvió a quedarse quieta

- Hermione, te encuentras bien, si quieres vamos luego

- no, estoy bien- dijo y parándose rápidamente se acerco a Lavender.

- vas a tener que estar bien atenta cuando yo no este.

- Por qué?, cuándo te vas?- dijo con cara de asustada

- No coloque esa cara, creo que pondrán una suplente cuando vaya a tener al bebe.

- Ah, si deben hacerlo ¿y falta mucho para que nazca cierto?

- No solo un mes- dijo mientras acariciaba su barriga

Después de esto Hermione no estuvo muy atenta a las indicaciones que le daba Lavender, ya que estaba mas preocupada por la reunión con su jefe, no le había dicho nada pero estaba segura que esa D era de Draco, qué haría, qué le diría él, no sabe sobre Lucy y nunca lo haría. ¿Y si renunciaba? No, no podía necesitaba pagar el departamento, y la pequeña fortuna que sus padres le habían dejado como herencia ya se había agotado, sus amigos no podían ayudarle, debía trabajar.

Después del almuerzo, que no fue mucho debido a los nervios que tenia, Lavender y ella fueron a la oficina de su jefe, al golpear la puerta escucharon una voz que las invitaba a pasar.

- Buenos días- detrás de un sillón salía la voz de un hombre joven, Hermione buscaba fotos para ver si ere él, pero dentro de la habitación había muchas cajas vacías, se notaba que hace poco había llegado.

- Buenos días dijo Lavender- quien al decir esto hizo despertar de sus pensamientos a Hermione, ésta le hacia el gesto de que también saludara.

- Oh, buenos días- saludo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

- No tema señorita Granger ¿o debería decir señora?- dijo dando vuelta en su silla.

- Señorita, señor Malfoy- al escuchar esto él sonrío

- Usted debe ser la señorita Brown?- dijo dirigiéndose a Lavender quien le sonrío

- Si, señor Malfoy

- Por favor tomen asiento- las dos mujeres se sentaron, a Lavender le costo mas debido a su embarazo.

- Bueno, debo decirles que soy su nuevo jefe, me han elegido debido mis múltiples viajes, en estos he tenido la oportunidad de conocer varios países con sus diversas criaturas mágicas- mientras Draco hablaba de su vida miraba unos papeles, por lo que Hermione pudo ver que no había cambiado mucho. – alguna pregunta- estoy hizo sobre saltar a Hermione- lamento haberla asustado, no creo ser tan feo ¿o si?- pero viéndolo bien estaba igual de arrogante.

- O no por supuesto- dijo Lavender- si me permite diría que esta igual de guapo como lo era en Hogwarts- frente a esto Draco sonrío como lo hacia en el colegio cuando una chica lo miraba casi babeando, algo así hubiese hecho enojar a Hermione antiguamente pero ahora no, tal vez ya no lo amaba, o solo pensaba que era así.

- Bueno si no hay mas preguntas, ah señorita Brown ¿cuándo sale usted para tener a su bebe?

- El próximo mes señor

- Ah, esta bien debo buscar alguien que la reemplace no queremos que la señorita Granger se canse- diciendo esto miro a Hermione profundamente tanto que ella sintió que se sonrojaba – cualquier pregunta que tengan no duden en dirigirse a mí.

Dicho esto ambas salieron de la oficina, una iba feliz, mientras la otra iba preocupada, todo el momento que vio a Draco penso en Lucy, dentro de sus recuerdos nunca había logrado ver cuanto se parecía Lucy a su padre, debía hacer algo para que Draco no se enterara de que ella tenia una hija, las fotos debía sacarlas, y debía decirle a Lavender que no pronuncie el hecho de que tuviera hija.

- Qué sucede Hermione haz salido muy callada

- Oh, es que, necesito que me hagas un favor

- ¿Cuál? Dime

- No puedes decir que tengo una hija, por favor

- ¿Por qué? no creo que te echen por eso

- Es que…- dudo

-¿Qué?- pregunto intrigada Lavender

- Mi hija, Lucy- Hermione no sabia si decirle tal vez no seria bueno confiar en ella, debía arriesgarse, respiro hondo

- ¿Qué sucede con tu hija?

– el papá de Lucy es Draco

- ¡¿QUÉ?!!!

- Shiii!!! Silencio, nadie puede saber, por favor- suplico- las únicas personas que saben la verdad eres tú mis amigos y la familia Weasley, él no puede saber

- Pero Hermione, no deberías mentirle- en eso ya habían llegado a la oficina que compartían.

- Él me dejo antes de saber que estaba esperando a Lucy, y no lo he visto hasta ahora, no creo que merezca saber que es padre, por favor Lavender no digas nada

- Que cerdo, y yo que pense que era simpático, como madre que soy o seré te prometo que de mi boca no sale, pero ten en cuenta que tarde o temprano él se enterará.

- Si sé, pero espero que sea mas tarde que temprano.

En la noche al llegar a la madriguera para buscar a Lucy, se encontró con sus amigos a los que les contó sobre su nuevo jefe.

- debes dejar ese trabajo- dijo Ron

- si, Hermione él ya te hizo daño, no sufras mas- dijo Harry

- Bueno tal vez no sea tan malo- comento Ginny quien sostenía a Lucy

- Qué dice Ginny, no te das cuenta es Draco Malfoy, el cerdo, hurón, un…

- Ron!!, por favor está Lucy- intervino Hermione

- Lo siento, en conclusión mañana te cambia de trabajo

- pero a cuál?- pregunto la castaña

- no sé, ahí veremos- dijo Ron

- hasta que no tenga algo seguro no puedo hacerlo- nego Hermione- debo paga el departamento, alimentar a Lucy, vestirla- y antes que Ron la interrumpiera continuo- y ustedes no pueden hacer eso aunque sean sus padrinos y madrina, ella es mi hija y como su madre debo trabajar, de igual forma enviare cartas a otros lados para ver si puedo trabajar en otra parte donde no este él.

- como tú quieras, pero ten en cuenta que nosotros estamos aquí- dijo Harry – siempre estaremos junto a ti.

Cuando Hermione llegó al departamento vio lo lindo que estaba, recordó que no había agradecido a sus amigos el que hayan pintado y arreglado el departamento por ella.

Como Lucy se había quedado dormida la fue a dejar a su cama, en ella encontró una nota.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Hemos tratado de dejar lo mas lindo éste departamento, pero la verdad es que nunca hemos sido buenos pintores, si no fuera por la magia esto seria un caos._

_Ron señala que fue él el que decoro la habitación de Lucy, que las paredes tienen un hechizo el cual hace que las imágenes que hay tengan movimiento, dice que así Lucy se entretendrá._

_A mí me toco tu pieza, trate de dejarla lo más decente que pude, pero al contrario de Ron, yo carezco de creatividad, así que tu pieza no tiene ningún efecto. No te entretengo más debes venir cansada después de tu primer día de trabajo._

_Saludos Harry._

_Pd: Ron también te envía saludos, ah, lo olvidaba dejamos una foto en la que salimos los dos llenos de pintura, así tendrás un momento de alegría._

Al terminar la nota Hermione tomo la foto la verdad es que salían muy graciosos, la foto tenia movimiento, en ella salía Ron y Harry parados llenos de pintura, pero de un momento a otro Ron atacó a Harry con pintura y frente a esto comienza un ataque de pintura. Esto logro sacar una sonrisa a Hermione.

A la semana siguiente….

- Hermione sabe que en la tienda "Baby" va haber una gran oferta, por qué no vamos- pregunto Lavender.

Hermione lo penso un momento, tal vez debían ir, Lucy necesitaba ropa – Creo que si, por qué no, vamos, le enviare una nota a la señora Weasley para decirle que me demorare un poco más.

- entonces esta listo nuestro día de compras- sonrío Lavender. Después de haber compartido una semana con ella había descubierto que no era tan pesada como lo pensaba cuando estaban en le colegio.

En la tarde…. Cuando salieron del ministerio de magia se dirigieron hacia la tienda. Al llegar ahí vieron que no eran las únicas que se habían enterado de la oferta.

- Tal vez no sea bueno entrar- dijo insegura Hermione, no era el problema ella sino Lavender ya que tenia una barriga muy grande.

- no te preocupes- dijo ella despreocupadamente

cuando entraron Hermione noto que Lavender no era la única que estaba embarazada, era mas todas estaban embarazadas, algunas tenían una barriga igual que la de Lavender las de otra eran mas pequeñas o medianas.

Flash Back

- que tierna

- tú lo crees?

- si, bueno nunca antes había visto una barriga de embarazada, pero están pequeña- dijo Ginny

- después va a crecer, solo tengo cuatro meses- dijo Hermione. Ellas se encontraban en la playa, debido a que Hermione había quedado muy triste después de la ruptura que tuvo con Draco, y sus amigos se encargaban de subirle los ánimos.

- vamos a bañarnos- dijo Ron quien se acercaba corriendo, detrás de él venia Harry.

- no, como voy hacerlo le puede pasar algo al bebe- dijo la castaña

- vamos solo te mojas los pies- Ron le ayudaba a levantarse

- esta bien, vamos Ginny?

- por supuesto, ni hay que preguntar- y rápidamente la pelirroja se levanto, ésta traía un bikini de color azul muy provocativo, por el contrario Hermione usaba uno verde el cual dejaba ver su pequeña barriga.

Cuando llegaron al agua Hermione sintió como su bebe daba un pequeño salto

- se movió – dijo de repente

- si, el agua siempre se mueve- dijo Ron

- no Ron, no hablo del agua, sino del bebe- dicho esto coloco sus dos manos en su barriga.

- pero no es muy pequeño, para moverse?- pregunto Harry

- si- dijo pensativa Hermione- tal vez fue mi imaginación

Fin del Flash Back

- mira Hermione que te parece este traje?- pregunto Lavender mientras sostenía un pequeño traje completo azul con un osito en medio.

- es muy lindo, yo encontré esto para Lucy- Hermione sostenía un vestido celeste con una mariposa en una de las puntas del vestido.

- yo encuentro que es muy tierno- dijo Lavender

Luego de haber comprado todo, bueno lo que alcanzaron a comprar salieron dispuestas a comer algo. Estando en el restaurante Hermione se dio cuenta de que Lavender comía mucho. Se acordó que ella cuando esperaba a Lucy era igual, habían muchas veces que le daban ganas de comer torta de frutilla con chocolate y no lo había podido hacer, bueno ese seria el momento.

- creo que pediré una torta de chocolate con frutilla para acompañar el cafe

- ah…que rico pide una para mi también- dijo Lavender

- bueno, pero espero que tanta comida no te haga mal- dicho esto Hermione fue al meso para pedir las tortas.

- hola- alguien la saludo de repente, Hermione se dio vuelta para ver quien era

- Draco!!!!… perdón señor Malfoy-

- dime Draco, mas que mal fuimos compañeros- dijo sonriendo- y tú que haces aquí?? Saliendo con alguien- dijo mientras miraba por todos lados tratando de ubicar alguna persona, mejor dicho al sujeto que acompañaba la castaña.

- vine con Lavender- dijo Hermione

- ah…que bien- dijo mas relajado- y puedo acompañarlas???

- y desde cuando tú comes en un lugar que no sea fino??- dijo curiosa la castaña.

- bueno pase por aquí y te vi….- penso un momento- y me dije porque no comer algo con una vieja amiga- esto le cayo fatal a Hermione, una cosa era decir que ellos habían sido compañero, pero vieja a miga??? Eso nunca, ya que nunca fueron amigos eso no alcanzo a pasar.

…::::::::Flash back::::::…..

- que haces Hurón- dijo Hermione

- no te metas en lo que no te importa sangre sucia- dijo Draco sin mirarla, él estaba tratando de atrapar una lechuza.- maldita lechuza estúpida, bajas o te asesino.

- jajajaja el Hurón esta peleando con una lechuza jajajajja- Hermione se abrazo el estomago debido a la risa que tenia.

- no te rías rata de biblioteca, no tienes vida??? O debes venir aquí para chalar con estas cosas- dijo señalando a las lechuzas- debes esperar un momento para que te deje hablando sola con estas malditas cosas- al escuchar este segundo insulto las lechuzas se enojaron y comenzaron a picotear a Draco- estúpidos ..pajarracos..dejenme.- Hermione miro la escena sin saber que hacer, debía ayudarlo?? O no, mas que mal se lo merecía era un idiota, pero ella no era así, era una Griffindor y debía ayudar cuando alguien lo necesitara. Rápidamente lanzo un hechizo que hizo que todas las lechuzas se quedaran detenidas, Draco la miró.

- no piense que te voy agradecer- amenazo

-nadie lo pide- dicho esto se fue. Draco se quedo un momento parado observando a las lechuzas estáticas en el aire, y antes de irse lanzo un contra hechizo

…::::::fin flash back::::….

- esta bien acompáñanos - dijo secamente Hermione mientras recibía las tortas.

Él la siguió hasta que se sentó en la mesa que ocupaba Lavender

- y que hacían???- pregunto Draco

-andábamos de compras- contesto Lavender

- y qué compraban??- volvió a preguntar Draco

-Ropa para el bebe de Lavender- esta vez contesto rápidamente Hermione. Draco tomo una manga de algo rosado que salía de una de las bolsas, esto hizo que la castaña no respirara por unos segundos

- y esto??? No que esperas un varón o me equivoco???- pregunto Draco levantando una ceja

- eso es para…mi … para mi sobrina – mintió Lavender

- que lindo – comento sin importancia Draco. Hermione volvió a respirar

….::::::Flash back::::…..

Draco iba caminado por uno de los pasillos desierto del castillo a media noche, en eso escucho un murmullo algo extraño, se asoma para ver que era, fue ahí que vio a un chico acorralando a Hermione

- déjame o grito- amenazó Hermione

- quien te va escuchar desde aquí- dijo el chico

- ya déjame estas borracho- trato de zafares Hermione

- no, hasta que me des un beso- penso un momento- y tal vez algo mas

- ni te atrevas

- quien lo va impedir estas sola conmigo

- por favor suéltame- suplico Hermione, la verdad el chico estaba muy ebrio, por lo que no estaba totalmente consiente de lo que hacía. Mientras Draco pensaba que hacer, no era problema suyo, quién la mandaba andar hasta tan tarde, bueno ella lo había ayudado con las lechuzas, pero los Malfoy no devolvían favores, pero que más da

- oye tú déjala- dijo Draco

- quien eres???- dijo el chico pero al ver bien quien era no lo pensó dos veces y se fue.

Hermione se sentó en el piso y se puso a llorar, la verdad es que el susto había sido muy grande.

- ya no llores- dijo fríamente Draco- ya se fue- esto hizo que Hermione llorara mas- vamos levántate no que los de Griffindor son valiente, te has enfrentado con dementores, con mortifagos y no eres capaz de defenderte de un estúpido- Draco se acerco mas. Hermione lo miró y sin aviso lo abrazo, Draco no reacciono al tiro tenia contradicciones o responder al abrazo o rechazarlo.

- gracias- murmuraba Hermione entra lagrimas- gracias, gracias

- no agradezca- y de la nada él también la abrazo- gracias

- por qué me das las gracias- dijo Hermione de repente

- por lo del otro día en la lechuceria- recordar eso hizo que ella riera, la verdad que la escena de Draco siendo picoteado por mucha lechuzas había sido muy gracioso.

- oye no te rías- dijo medio enojado pero luego la risa de la castaña lo contagiaron, él observo como se reía ella, la verdad es que nunca se había dado cuenta que la risa de ella era muy linda.- eres linda – dijo Draco de repente, ella abrió los ojos pues no confió en lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. El se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho si pensar giro sobre sus tobillos y se retiro sin dar mayores explicaciones, dejo a Hermione quien seguía con la boca y los ojos abiertos

….::::::.Fin del flash back::::::….

- Creo que ya es hora de irme- dijo Hermione de repente, la mirada del rubio la tenia muy incomoda.

- si es cierto, ya es tarde- comento Lavender.

- si no les molesta yo las voy a dejar en mi auto.

- por mi no se preocupe, vivo aquí cerca- dijo Lavender

- por mi tampoco, que debo ir a otro lado y para eso debo tomar el autobús- mintió la castaña.

- pero creo que a ese lugar- dijo Draco haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra ya que descubrió que mentía.- también te puedo llevar.

- no, gracias- dijo seriamente Hermione levantándose rápidamente se despidió con la mano mientras caminaba, la única que respondió fue Lavender mientras Draco la miraba enojado frente al rechazo de la chica.


	4. Haciendo recuerdos

**Hola!!**

**En este capitulo me inspire mas de la cuenta por lo que salió mas largo, en un momento pense dividirlo en dos (1º y 2º parte) pero es mejor que no, léanlo para mí gusto es el mejor hasta ahora. En resumen les puedo decir que aquí podrán saber mas sobre los sentimientos de Draco y sobre el pasado no tan lejano de ambos.**

**No olviden dejar reviews para saber sus comentarios ya sea buenos o malos.**

**Chao**

**Pd: agradezco a los que ya me han dejado reviews…besos**

**4º capítulo: "Haciendo recuerdos"**

- Hermione llevaba varios días trabajando en el Ministerio junto a Draco, pero por suerte no se veían muy seguido, de vez en cuando él les enviaba un mensaje para avisar sobre alguna reunión o sobre algún cambio. Ya faltaba poco para que Lavender se fuera para tener a su bebe, y eso hacia que Hermione buscara con mas ganas otro trabajo, por lo que enviaba varias lechuzas para postular a distintos trabajos, los cuales nunca respondían sus mensajes.

- Ya te has acostumbrado muy bien al trabajo?- pregunto Lavender

- Sí gracias, tú me has ayudado mucho, creo que me seria más difícil si no tuviera alguien conocido.

- ya falta poco para que me vaya a tener a John- dijo Lavender

- Que lindo nombre, y cómo se te ocurrió ese nombre para tu hijo?- pregunto Hermione

- No sé solo se me ocurrió, bueno la verdad es que lo escuché y lo encontré lindo, al principio le iba a colocar Dant, pero me gusto mas John.

- Cuando reafirme mi presentimiento que iba tener una niñita el elegir un nombre fue un caos, escribí una lista de nombre dentro de los cuales Lucy no se encontraba, pero por casualidad escuche una canción la que me hizo pensar que Lucy seria un muy buen nombre.

…::::::Flash Back::::::::….

- y ya decidiste como se llamara mi ahijada- pregunto Ron quien manejaba

- no, aun estoy indecisa entre Anni, Cynthia o Katherine y tú que dice Harry- pregunto la castaña a su amigo que iba sentado al lado de Ron

- no lo sé Herm, creo que todos los nombres son lindos, pero aun tienes tiempo o no?

- si tienes razón aun me faltan dos meses para seguir pensando

Entre los campos iba un auto verde petróleo rumbo a un precioso lago, en él iban los cuatro amigos, Ron manejaba, Harry iba de copiloto, Ginny por su parte iba hablando con Hermione aun sobre el nombre.

- Herm, a mi me gusta el nombre Anni, es dulce y suave cuando lo pronuncias- comento Ginny- Oye Harry por qué no cambias de radio esa canción es muy aburrida.

- Bueno- Harry cambio la radio paso por distintas emisora hasta que llego a una canción que le llamo la atención, en la radio tocaban una canción de un grupo llamados The Beatles, la canción que sonaba se llamaba "Lucy in the sky whith diamonds" (Lucy en el cielo con diamantes). Hermione cerro sus ojos y solo escucho la canción cada letra cada palabra.

…._**Lucy in the sky with diamonds….Follow her dow to a bridge by a fountain where rocking horse people eat marshmalow pies. Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers that grow so incredibly high…..(…Lucy en el cielo con diamantes…síguela hasta un puente, cerca de la fuente, donde la gente come pasteles de malvavisco mientras se mece en caballos de juguete. Todos te sonríen cuando navegas mas allá de las flores que crecen increíblemente altas…..). **_

Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados y dijo de repente- Lucy

- Qué- preguntaron todos

- ah- contesto Hermione abriendo los ojos

- murmuraste algo, creo que fue Lucy- dijo Ginny

- ah .. la canción decía eso o no?- pregunto la castaña

- si- dijo Ginny

El viaje siguió sin dificultad, Hermione mantuvo en su mente la canción, en los meses que vinieron siguió con la canción, especialmente cuando se acordaba de Draco la cantaba mas alto, eso hacía que recordara a su bebe y el porque no debía rendirse a la tristeza, en silencio penso que el nombre perfecto para su hija seria Lucy. Pero esa decisión se reafirmo cuando ella nació.

…:::::::Fin del flash back::::::::….

- Lucy es muy lindo nombre dijo Lavender nunca he escuchado esa canción- dijo Lavender.

- Mi Lucy- dijo Hermione con nostalgia

- Quién es Lucy- esto asusto mucho a Hermione y Lavender, Draco había entrado a la oficina sin golpear

- Es… mi ahijada- mintió Hermione- es hija de Ron, no sé si te acuerdas de él

- Ah, si el cabeza de zanahoria, se juntaba mucho contigo en el colegio, y si no me equivoco fue novio de Lavender- dijo esto ultimo con una picara sonrisa

- Eh, si pero no fue casi nada- dijo Lavender.

- Bueno no vine hablar de la hija de Weasley, sino que a comunicarles que mañana va haber una conferencia sobre Elfos, espero que asistan, ya que estos temas pertenecen a nuestro departamento.

- Sí, pero si Hermione no puede, puedo quedarme yo- dijo esto al ver la cara de preocupación de Hermione.

- Cómo no va a poder si es soltera ¿o no?- pregunto Draco levantando las cejas

- Oh, si no te preocupes, creo que mi gato puede quedarse un rato mas con la vecina- contesto Hermione, le dolía decir gato en vez de nombrar a su hija, debería de pedirle a la señora Weasley que se quedara un poco mas con Lucy.

- Todavía tienes a Crookshanks, tu gato- pregunto Draco colocando cara de asco, nunca quiso a ese gato.

- Si, pero ya esta muy viejo, por lo que mi vecina lo cuida

- Ah, bueno nos vemos mañana, no falten- diciendo esto se marcho, dejando en el aire un sentimiento extraño.

- Crees que puedan cuidarte por mas tiempo a tu hija- dijo Lavender en voz baja

- Sí, la señora Weasley es muy buena y siempre ofrece quedarse mas tiempo con la niña.

- Aun eres amiga de Roro

- De Ron?, si, él, Harry y Ginny la hermana menor de Ron son los padrinos de Lucy

- Tres padrinos wuuau!!!

- Si es que si elegía a uno el otro se enojaba, así que fueron los tres

Al día siguiente Hermione iba a la conferencia sobre los Elfos, Lavender se había sentido mal por lo que se retiro antes disculpándose por no asistir. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a la conferencia comenzó a inventar una disculpa para retirarse antes, lo menos que quería era estar mucho tiempo junto a Draco, no es que dudara que podría pasar algo, sino era por precaución. Al llegar a la sala, vio que todos estaban ahí, había muchas personas a las que Hermione no conocía, al entrar se percato que no todas hablaban el mismo idioma, miraba buscando donde sentarse, casi todos los asientos estaban llenos y no se había preocupado en preguntar si habría asientos reservado, estaba en eso cuando sintió que la jalaban hacia un rincón, ahí se encontró cara a cara con Draco, debido a esto se alejo los más rápido que pudo.

- No muerdo Hermione- dijo Draco

- Si sé, es que… solo me asustaste- se defendió sin mucha seguridad Hermione.

- No te creo- antes que Hermione se pudiera defender Draco siguió hablando- nuestros asientos están allá arriba- señalo unas butacas altas, las mas altas. Lo abra hecho a propósito pensaba Hermione, él sabia que ella le temía a las alturas, bueno porque tendría que acordarse él de eso, debía ser fuerte y subir con dignada. Al llegar arriba mientras buscaba sus asientos, un hombre gordo la paso a llevar haciendo que se acercara mas de la cuenta al balcón debido a esto Hermione se afirmo del brazo de Draco.

- Aun le temes a las alturas princesa- al escuchar esto Hermione abrió los ojos, habrá sido su imaginación o él había dicho eso.

- Qué dijiste- pregunto

- Que si aun le temes a las alturas

- Si, creo- al parecer lo otro que escucho fue producto de su imaginación mezclado con recuerdos.

- Y sigues respondiendo vagamente- al sentarse Draco siguió hablando- tú no haz cambiado nada sigues igual, tal vez ni uno de los dos ha cambiado- dijo Draco con un tono de anhelo.

- Yo creo que si- dijo Hermione fríamente, la verdad es que no quería hablar, siempre se sentía vulnerable hablando con él.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero dime que has hecho tú, tienes novio?

- Sí- mintió Hermione

- Creo que en eso de no saber mentir no has cambiado

- Oye, quien te crees tú, no estoy mintiendo, que derecho tienes de decir lo contrario

- Tengo pruebas, cuando mientes arrugas tu nariz- al escuchar esto Hermione colocó su mano en su nariz.- ves ahora la tocas porque haz sido pillada.

- Piensa lo que quieras- dicho esto Hermione se sentó a leer el programa de la conferencia, está paso casi volando, por suerte no había habido descanso. Hermione estaba muy atenta sobre el tema, desde Hogwarts le interesaba el asunto de los Elfos, debido a esto había creado el P.E.D.D.O. Al mirar su reloj se percato de lo tarde que era, Lucy debía estar durmiendo, que podría decir para irse.

- Drac….perdón Señor Malfoy, debo irme, creo que es muy tarde y mañana debo estar temprano para trabajar.- Draco miró su reloj.

- Tienes razón vamos, te voy a dejar a tu casa- dicho esto se paro y comenzó a caminar, sin dejar que Hermione contestara. Al salir de la sala Hermione debió casi correr para alcanzarlo.

- Disculpe, señor Malfoy- al escuchar esto Draco freno bruscamente, por lo que Hermione no alcanzo a detenerse chocando contra el pecho de éste. El la tomo de los hombros.

- Desde cuando vas tan rápido que no alcanzas a detenerte?

- Desde que tú corres en vez de caminar- respondió enojada mientras se sacudía su abrigo

- Bueno ya que nos detuvimos, te pediré dos cosas, la primera llámame Draco creo que de eso ya habíamos hablado, en el colegio nunca me gusto cuando me decías Malfoy y ahora menos me gusta cuando agregas a eso señor, y la segunda mírame cuando me hables, me molesta cuando no me miran a los ojos.- al escuchar esto Hermione levanto la mirada desafiante.

- Bueno primero decirle señor es un asunto de trabajo ya que usted es mi jefe, segundo yo hablo mirando a los ojos y tercero lo que quería decirle es que no debe llevarme ya que puedo ir a través de los polvos Flu, pero igual le agradezco.

- Creo que no te han dicho que a esta hora no funciona la red Flu.

- QUÉ!!! No puede ser- dijo colocando cara de preocupación- que voy hacer?

- Yo te llevo, ando en auto

- Si, pero donde voy es muy lejos

- Dónde vives? En los cerros junto con Weasley- al escuchar esto Hermione se enojo

- Creo que no tienes derecho de hablar de la casa de Ron, y sí debo ir para allá, pero si no puedes llevarme, me iré en un taxi- dicho esto comenzó a caminar

- No te enojes- dijo Draco mientras afirmaba el brazo de Hermione, quien se soltó rápidamente.

- Acabas de ofender a mi amigo

- Eso tampoco lo has cambiado siempre defendiendo al cabeza de zanahoria - dijo esto con un tono que podría haberse pensado que eran celos- si debes ir para allá te llevo, como tu jefe debo preocuparme por tu seguridad.

-Gracias, pero puedo irme sola

- Ya no seas terca, porque si sigues en esa actitud tendré que buscar la solución- dijo con su mejor sonrisa, a lo que recibió por respuesta una cara de pocos amigos de Hermione.

- este es mi humilde auto- Draco presento su auto negro descapotable

- que humilde tu auto- dijo irónicamente Hermione.

- es lo mejor y un Malfoy debe tener lo mejor- dijo con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

- eso aun no lo cambias los Malfoy esto, lo Malfoy esto otro- dijo Hermione quien estaba irritable debido a la presencia de Draco.

- y tú tampoco has cambiado- dijo Draco quien estaba frente a ella muy cerca- siempre hablas mas de la cuenta, me tratas mal, aun no entiendes que eso mas que alejarme me hace querer estar mas cerca de ti.

- Dra..- la palabras habían abandonado a la castaña, la cercanía del rubio la hacía temblar entera, sacando fuerzas de la nada lo empujo saco su varita y lo apunto- te lo ad..vierto Malfoy te vuelves acercar y no vives para contarlo- Draco la miró y se acerco hasta que la varita de la chica quedo hundida en su pecho

- que me haras..princesa- esto lo dijo casi en susurro

- por favor Draco suplico Hermione- ya que si el rubio seguía ella no podría defenderse mas. Él al ver su cara desistió

- esta bien ahora sube- dijo abriendo la puerta del auto, Hermione se sentó, se colocó el cinturón y miró todo el camino por la ventana sin dirigirle la palabra a Draco, no estaba enojada con él sino con ella como fue tan débil?? Si él no hubiese desistido ella habría caído una vez mas, como se odiaba ¿no qué ya no lo amaba?, algo muy similar los había unido en el colegio.

…:::::Flash Back::::….

Hermione estaba en la clase de pociones, se encontraba pensando en lo que había ocurrido la semana anterior en el pasillo, y como Draco la había defendido.

" _.. ya no llores- dijo fríamente Draco- ya se fue- esto hizo que Hermione llorara mas- vamos levántate no que los de Griffindor son valiente, te has enfrentado con dementores, con mortifagos y no eres capaz de defenderte de un estúpido- Draco se acerco mas. Hermione lo miró y sin aviso lo abrazo, Draco no reacciono al tiro tenia contradicciones o responder al abrazo o rechazarlo._

_- gracias- murmuraba Hermione entra lagrimas- gracias, gracias_

_- no agradezca- y de la nada él también la abrazo- gracias _

_- por qué me das las gracias- dijo Hermione de repente_

_- por lo del otro día en la lechuceria- recordar eso hizo que ella riera, la verdad que la escena de Draco siendo picoteado por mucha lechuzas había sido muy gracioso._

_- oye no te rías- dijo medio enojado pero luego la risa de la castaña lo contagió, él observo como se reía ella, la verdad es que nunca se había dado cuenta que la risa de ella era muy linda.- eres linda – dijo Draco de repente, ella abrió los ojos pues no confió en lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. El se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho si pensar giro sobre sus tobillos y se retiro sin dar mayores explicaciones, dejo a Hermione quien seguía con la boca y los ojos abiertos"_

Había repasado esa escena muchas veces y aun no entendía, Draco le dijo eso o ella lo imagino, él era uno de lo chicos mas populares de todo Hogwarts, aunque también era conocido por ser postulante a mortífago, ser un enemigo de los sangre sucia como ella. Pero lo de anoche hizo que algo en ella despertara algo que tal vez siempre estuvo ahí

Por otro lado estaba Draco observando a la castaña, la verdad nunca se había tomado el tiempo de observarla, se veían concentrada se mordía el labio, debía estar muy atenta en lo que hablaba Snape, cosa que él no hacia ya que no quitaba su vista de la castaña.

Por qué había dicho eso, no fue una mentira, pero él no podía fijarse en ella, habían muchas cosas que los separaba: 1- Él odiaba a los de sangre sucia (o era lo que debía hacer) 2- Ella era amiga del cara rajada y del cabeza de zanahoria ellos nunca dejarían que me acercara a ella…alto y porque pienso en eso.

En esos momento Snape hablaba de una poción muy difícil la cual ayudaba a hacerse invisible, mientras hablaba se percato que dos de sus mejores alumnos no tenían la atención puesta en su materia, sino en otra cosa, esto hizo que se enfadara mucho, tomo la decisión que esta vez Potter no seria su víctima.

- señor Malfoy puede repetir lo que dije- interrumpió Snape los pensamientos de Draco

- eh…. No lo sé señor- dijo indiferente Draco

- si no escuchó debe ser porque no le interesa y si no le interesa se va de la sala y en la noche cumplirá un castigo.

- esta bien- dijo Draco tomando sus cosas para retirase

- espere un momento tal vez su castigo no deba hacerlo solo- dijo Snape sonriendo torcidamente.- Señorita Granger que necesito para hacer desaparecer a alguien- Hermione no perdió tiempo en contestar correctamente, esto hizo enojar a Snape, quien golpeo la mesa- correcto pero como estaba distraída sin tomar nota de lo que dije se va castigada con el señor Malfoy, esto hizo que ella abriera los ojos como plato.

….:::::.Fin Flash back::::::…..

- Y llegamos, creo que las momias hablan mas que tú- bromeo Draco

- Creo que para la otra debes ir a dejar a las momias a Egipto para que hables con alguien.

- Oye, no creo ser grosero para que tú me respondas así- Hermione suspiro, pero al ver la hora si que se asusto.

- Tienes razón lamento ser así, ahora debo irme porque me están esperando- justo en ese momento Ron se asomo en la puerta.

- Lo veo, hasta luego señorita Granger - dijo molesto

- Adiós- Hermione bajo rápidamente del auto, Ron al verla la fue a encontrar, con la oscuridad Draco no pudo ver si la había besado o no, en el colegio siempre le molesto la cercanía de éste a su Hermione. Puso el auto en marcha y se fue.

- Quién era Hermione- pregunto Ron

- Ah, un compañero del trabajo, me dijeron que la red Flu no funciona a esta hora

- Quién te dijo eso? La red Flu funciona todo el tiempo, tal vez el que te dijo eso quería traerte- dijo con cara de complicidad- tal vez tu compañero sea algo mas que compañero

- No hables tontería Ron- dijo Hermione entrando a la casa.

Cuando por fin llegó al departamento fue acostar a Lucy en su cuarto. Estaba realmente confundida, los recuerdos de cuando todo había comenzado con Draco le hacía dudar de sus sentimientos, y que él estuvieran cerca no le ayudaba mucho, el destino se encargo en ese momento de juntarlos y ahora sucedería lo mismo.

Fue hacia la cocina para prepararse una taza de té, miro hacia la ventana que daba hacia los edificios y comenzó a recordar como sucedió, cómo llegó a ser algo mas que la enemiga de Draco, sonrió frente a sus recuerdos todo por unas palabras dulce y un simple castigo.

….::::::Flash back:::::…

- Herm no cumplas el castigo- decía Harry- si no lo cumples ahora luego te darán otro pero sin Malfoy

- pero Harry si no lo cumplo tal vez el próximo sea peor- por qué se excusaba tal vez Harry tenia Razón.

- sí, Harry tiene razón, además nosotros no estaremos ahí para defenderte- dijo Ron

- chico yo puedo sola, creo ser suficientemente inteligente para poder lidiar con Malfoy- dicho esto su puso de pie y se fue rumbo a las mazmorras para su castigo.

En otro lugar…..

- Draco desde cuando cumples los castigos??- dijo Zabini

- siempre lo hago – dijo con indiferencia- además no creo que sea muy duro

- pero tu castigo debes cumplirlo con la sabelotodo de Granger- dijo con cara de asco

- y desde cuando me asusta estar con el ratón de biblioteca- desde cuando buscaba excusas para cumplir un castigo- creo que es hora de irme, no dejare que ella sea más puntual.

En las mazmorras, Snape les dio por castigo limpiar los archivos del señor Filch. Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a trabajar ninguno se dijo ni un solo insulto y mucho menos hablarse de lo que había ocurrido. De repente escucharon un ruido muy fuerte lo que hizo que los dos se sobre saltaran.

- qué fue eso- dijo Hermione acercándose a Draco si darse cuenta, él la miro y no dijo nada. Luego volvió el mismo ruido mas fuerte que el anterior, esta vez Hermione le agarro la mano mientras miraba hacia todos lados tiritando completamente, Draco se mantenía en silencio no quito su mano. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de un golpe y las luces se apagaron, Hermione estaba aterrada, Draco se asusto pero dominó sus sentimientos. Hermione lo tenia abrazado mientras tiritaba mas fuerte, la puerta se cerró tan fuerte como se abrió. El ruido no se escucho mas pero las luces no funcionaban, ninguno de los dos tenia la varita ya que Snape se había encargado de quitárselas para que no usaran magia mientras cumplían su castigo.

- Granger si sigues abrazándome así pensare que quieres algo conmigo- dijo Draco, ella se alejo rápidamente sonrojada para su suerte él no lo pudo notar ya que la oscuridad era total.

- Que tonto eres solo me asuste y no me di cuenta que te abrazaba- dijo ella alejándose aun mas, sin saber se tropezó con una de las cajas que ordenaba.

- AHA!!!!- grito Hermione al caer y esto hizo que una serie de banderas que el señor Filch tenia guardadas se cayeran encima de ella.

- qué te sucede Granger ahora- dijo Draco molesto, al no recibir respuesta de la castaña, quien luchaba por sacarse las banderas de encima, él se acerco atientas para ver que ocurría con Hermione- dime donde estas sabelotodo- mientras se acercaba tropezó él también con la caja cayendo encima de la chica, esto hizo que el resto de banderas que quedaban se cayeran encima del rubio. Los dos se vieron obligados a estar cerca, ella se había sacado las banderas de la cara, de cierta forma estaban enredados entre el montón de banderas, sus pies, las cajas y el destino.

- Malfoy puedes salir de encima de mí- dijo Hermione avergonzada

- no crees que si pudiera ya lo habría hecho??- dijo Draco- además yo estoy cómodo aquí, tú no???

- NO! me estas aplastando cretino- dijo tratando en vano de empujarlo.

- es eso o estas muy nerviosa frente a mi presencia, o se te ocurren cosas entretenidas en las cuales debes estar tú arriba?- dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

- No seas idiota, yo no tengo la mente retorcida como tú- dijo forcejeando para salir, pero ella no sabia que sus piernas rozaban el entre piernas del rubio.

- si no te dejas de mover tendrás que pagar por tus propios actos y no será mi culpa- frente a este comentario ella se quedó rápidamente quieta- sabia que no eras tan santita como te veías- se acerco más, cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro.

- Dra..Mal ..co..de.de- Hermione no articulaba nada coherente y esto motivo mas al rubio quien se aventuro a rozar sus labios con las de ella, quien dio por respuesta un temblor, él siguió jugando, hasta que ambos deseaban que ya no fuera solo roce sino que algo más. Él tomo la cara de ella y miró hacía sus ojo solo vio el brillo del deseo que él mismo tenia, comenzó a besarla y ella le correspondía el beso, el cual se intensifico y las manos se hicieron parte del deseo, ella metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de él, y él recorrió las piernas de ella.

Sin aviso las luces se volvieron a prender esto hizo que se separaran rápidamente pensando que alguien había entrado, pero para su suerte no fue así. Hermione se paró y bajo su falda la cual se encontraba mas arriba de lo normal, Draco la miró él solo deseaba tenerla de nuevo, el corto momento que vivieron dejo en él mucho mas que todas sus aventuras ( y habían sido muchas).

- cree…o – la castaña tomo aire para hablar- creo que debemos irnos.- Él miró dudoso¿era una propuesta?.

- y a dónde a tu pieza o a la mía, o en una sala- frente al comentario Hermione se sonrojo.

-EN QUE PIENSAS PERVERTIDO!!- grito Hermione

- oye por qué me dices pervertido si fuiste tú la que casi me dejo sin camisa y la que esta haciendo propuestas, yo solo la contesto - dijo el rubio colocándose de pie también, ella lo miro exasperada y sin decir nada se marcho.

Él miró el desorden, mas le vale ordenar o debería volver a ser castigado, pero fue eso que lo hizo pensar en una idea, se río mentalmente, el castigo su única opción de volver a tenerla y esta vez terminar decentemente no como hoy que debía darse una ducha de agua fría.

….:::::Fin del Flash::::…

- Y qué pasó luego?- dijo Hermione hablando para sí misma.- caí en sus garras, y hoy casi sucede lo mismo, creo que es tarde y mañana debo trabajar- dicho esto se fue acostar.

En otro lado de la ciudad estaba un joven rubio mirando por el balcón, hacía mucho frío pero a él no le importaba ya que necesitaba despejar sus pensamientos, pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en el día de hoy, recordaba perfectamente los motivos que le hicieron acercarse mas a Hermione sin temer que le lanzara un hechizo, esa prepotencia que ella tenia nunca le hizo temer, bueno tal vez alguna vez si, pero en esa época él la veía como la sabelotodo, pero cuando se fijo que ella era mas que eso sus sentimientos cambiaron el odio paso a ser algo que quedo en el pasado, él mismo se encargo de encontrar momentos para estar con ella.

…:::::Flash back:::::…

Hermione como siempre se quedo realizando su tarea hasta tarde, hubiera terminado antes si el tonto de Zabini no hubiera derramado su jugo en el trabajo de ella.

- Por fin termine, ya nadie arruinara mi trabajo- dijo mirando las hojas que tenia frente a ella, vio la hora- que tarde es- tomo sus cosas dispuesta para irse, que mala idea había sido sentarse en la ultima mesa de la biblioteca, ya que ésta de noche era muy oscura y tenebrosa, la bibliotecaria como la conocía permitía que siempre ella fuera la ultima en salir y se encargara de cerrar la biblioteca. Hermione caminaba mirando hacía todos lados, los muebles de madera sonaban con cada paso que ella daba.

- dónde vas- dijo una voz de la nada, esto hizo que Hermione soltara sus papeles los cuales cayeron al suelo giró y vio a Draco parado detrás de ella- Hola- saludo coquetamente- no pensabas esperarme?- Ella comenzó a retroceder, pero él fue más rápido y en un dos por tres esta al lado de ella- no olvides lo que paso la ultima vez que te alejaste de mí? - susurro en su oído haciendo que ella temblara y cerrara sus ojos.

- debo..cerrar la biblioteca- dijo alejándose de Draco

- mm…pero por qué tan luego- se volvió acercar.

- porque sí- no se le ocurrió otra razón

- esa no es una buena respuesta- dijo dando otro paso hacía ella

- pero es la que tengo- dijo retrocediendo

- pero no que eres la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts??- dijo acercándose mas

- pues.. pues yo contesto como se me de la gana- dijo retrocediendo otro poco mas, lo que Hermione no sabia era que él la estaba acorralando.

- mm..que decepción para Mcgonagall su alumna más inteligente no sabe responder bien- dijo dando otro paso, rápidamente saco su varita y desarmo a Hermione, ella retrocedió mas al ver que estaba vulnerable a él, y fue ahí donde se percato que estaba acorralada porque detrás de ella había una mesa la que impedía que corriera lejos de él.

- no creo que necesites esto- dijo señalando la varita- y creo que yo tampoco- esta vez señalo la suya. Coloco cada una de sus manos al costado de Hermione haciendo que esta se inclinara hacía tras.

- ala…aleja..alejate Draco- dijo Hermione temblando, él sonrío

- me gusta mas que me llames por mi nombre- se acerco mas lo que hizo que la chica se inclinara mas, tanto que quedo acostada en la mesa, él no se demoro en quedar arriba de ella- no te parece que esto ya lo vivimos??- comento rozando sus labios en el cuello de ella.

…..- Hermione cerro los ojos frente a la caricia del rubio sin contestarle

- sabes que no he dejado de pensar en ti desde nuestros castigos- dijo mordiendo el labio de ella, quien emitió un pequeño gemido sin abrir los ojos, él la miró y sonrió estaba dispuesto a que fuera ella la que comenzara, él solo la animaría, jugaba a ganador confiando en sus instintos. Poso su mano en el muslo de ella subiéndola lentamente, cuando sintió que ella temblaba mas fuerte la quito, luego comenzó a besarle el cuello, la mandíbula, rodeaba a besos la boca de la chica pero no toca sus labios, esto hacía que Hermione deseara que la besara, él al verla acercarse para el beso sonrió mas, aun no era hora, debía hacer otras cosas mas. Tomo las muñecas de la chica y las llevó al lado de su cabeza, comenzó a besar su cuello, ella trato de moverse para darle un beso, pero él corría su cara y seguía besando a la chica por encima de su ropa. La desesperación de Hermione llegó hasta donde él lo había planeado, ella tiro de sus manos y tomándole la cara lo beso, él gustoso le correspondió el beso.

El deseo de ambos fue creciendo mediante cada roce o cada beso, la ropa comenzó a estorbar, por lo que ambos comenzaron sacándose lo que podían, él se detuvo ya que no quería que la primera vez de ella (era obvio que era su primera vez pero no la de él) fuera arriba de una mesa, así que se paró ella lo miró asustada pensando que algo malo sucedía.

- pero…-él la cayo con un beso suave y la tomo entre sus brazos, él traía puesto aun su pantalón llevaba el torso desnudo e iba descalzo, ella aun tenia puesta la falda y su blusa estaba abierta totalmente. Draco tomo su varita (n/a: como lo hizo magia del fanfic) e hizo aparecer una cama algo decente detrás del último estante de la biblioteca, recostó a Hermione suavemente y se poso encima de ella. La castaña mas consiente de lo que hacia pero no por eso arrepentida tembló un poco.

- no te preocupes todo estará bien - susurró Draco besándola mas dulce aun

La noche y los libros fueron testigos de su unión, su deseo no fue el único que los llevo a estar juntos, también debe ser nombrado un sentimiento mayor, que fue el causante de todo, nunca fuero totalmente consiente de que en un momento sus corazones se habían reconocido marcando así sus destinos, el amor los lleno tanto que se sintieron completos al fin.

….::::::Fin flsh back:::::…

- creo que ese sentimiento aun no se ha acabado- dijo Draco entrado a su departamento- ya ha pasado casi dos años desde que me aleje de la persona que me hacia estar bien, las circunstancias fueron mas fuerte, tanto que me hicieron perderte- dijo esta vez mirando una foto la cual tenia movimiento, en ella salía él con una chica de cabellos castaños sentada en sus piernas ella sonreía mirando la cámara saludaba con la mano y luego lo besaba, en ese tiempo ellos tenían dieciocho años, solo había pasado un año pero él sentía que hubieran sido siglos lejos de ella- como te recuperare no lo sé pero créeme que lo haré Hermione Granger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ç

**bueno arregle la ultima parte ya que me percate del error gracias a un review, por lo que lo arregle , sacando cuenta son dos no un año.**

**me agrada que realices aportes que ayuden a mejorar la historia.**

**gracias RociRadcliffe por tu review**

**yo de nuevo para recordarles que dejen sus comentarios, porsi lo habian olvidado jijijiji…..**


	5. ¿La casualidad encontra de Hermione?

**hola aqui denuevo con otro capi espero que tambien les guste...**

**agradezco mucho los revios que han enviado, aquellos en donde hacen sugerencia o dan la felicitaciones** **por el fanfic**

**ahora no olviden dejar su comenterio **

**chau...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**5º capítulo: "¿La casualidad en contra de Hermione?"**

- Días después de la conferencia de los Elfos y del encuentro con Draco, Hermione se encontraba trabajando en un caso, no había olvidado que toda la culpa la tenia Draco por haberle mentido sobre la red Flu, y además no se perdonaba a ella misma por ser tan ingenua, para suerte de ambos no se habían encontrado.

- HERMIONE!!- el grito de Lavender hizo que Hermione despertara de sus pensamientos. Al verla se percato que ésta ya iba a tener a su hijo, el pequeño John

- respira voy por ayuda- trato de tranquilizarla

-pero tú deberías saber que hago- le agarro la mano- ¡ya tuviste una hija!- Dijo Lavender con dificultad

- pero…es ...que yo no estaba sola- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a Lavender, ella ya había sido madre pero sin la ayuda de Ginny no habría sabido que hacer.- voy por ayuda, sola no sé que hacer-salió de la oficina corriendo y no encontró a nadie por los pasillos, se vio enfrente de la oficina de Draco dudo pero debía superar eso luego Lavender iba ser madre y ella necesitaba ayudarla. Ni se detuvo para golpear solo pasó.

- Draco!!- dijo asustada la castaña, él la miró

- Que sucede- se paro para verla, ella trato de respirar

- Lavender va tener su bebe y no sé que debo hacer- dijo desesperada, él abrió sus ojos ya que menos sabía él lo que había que hacer.

- tranquila vamos hacia donde esta ella- dijo él tomándole la mano yendo hacia Lavender, al entrar a la oficina Draco vio a Lavender y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente - respira Lavender

- ESO ES LO QUE HAGO!!!!- grito Lavender desesperada respirando mas acelerada

- yo me llevó a Lavender y tu Hermione ve avisarle a un medimago que vamos- dijo Draco tratando de encontrar una solución.

- Ya – dijo Hermione mientras salía velozmente

Cuando llegó Draco con Lavender los medimagos los estaban esperando, se la llevaron para que tuviera a su bebe, una enfermera tomo a Draco quien aun estaba aturdido por lo ocurrido, y se lo llevo para llenar unos papeles, Hermione los siguió porque sospecho de que se trataba el tramite..

- dígame usted cuál es su nombre?- pregunto la enfermera

- eh.. Draco Malfoy- dijo aun medio aturdido el rubio, éste miró a Hermione buscando respuesta pero ella solo encogió sus hombros

- ahora dígame cual es el nombre de la señora?

- eh..Lavender Brown

- bien. Ahora dígame como se llamara su hijo?

- ….. creo que hay un error – dijo Draco con cara de susto- yo no soy el padre yo soy el jefe de la señorita Brown y solo la traje- dijo esta vez buscando apoyo de la castaña, quien estaba aguantando la risa. En ese momento entró una medimaga.

- Buenos días- saludo a todos, miró a Hermione- Buenos día señora Granger¿Cómo esta Lucy?- esta vez Hermione palideció, no esperaba encontrarse con la medimaga que atendía a su hija, trato de recomponerse y ser natural para responder

- Bien doctora, gracias

- y cuándo es su próxima consulta?- Draco escuchaba la conversación muy atento

- si no me equivoco dentro del próximo mes pero ahí la traerá la señora Weasley- dijo Hermione sonriendo nerviosamente- y cómo esta la señorita Brown- dijo para cambiar el tema

- Bien, a eso venia para decirle al padre que puede pasar- dijo señalando a Draco

- yo no soy el padre- dijo él rápidamente- soy su jefe

- ah- dijo la doctora- su cara me es familiar- lo miró con mas curiosidad, Hermione se apuró antes que la medimaga hiciera la unión entre Lucy y Draco

- creo que debemos ir a ver a Lavender por si necesita algo- dijo tomando del brazo a Draco. Ella lo arrastro hasta la sala donde estaba Lavender con su bebe

- Que hermoso- dijo Hermione cuando vio al pequeño John

- Gracias- dijo Lavender- quieres tomarlo

- esta bien- se acerco mas a Lavender y tomo al pequeño- es muy tierno creo que será un chico muy guapo- Draco la observaba se veía muy tierna con el bebe en brazos, sería una muy hermosa madre, y esperaba que eso fuera pero con él de padre

- Draco lo quieres sostener- Hermione hizo que el rubio saliera de sus pensamientos

- qué??- dijo alejándose de la castaña

- qué si lo quieres sostener

- no…. yo no sé como se hace- se defendió Draco- puedo dañarlo

- no, no lo harás, vamos anímate- ofreció Hermione

…::::::Flash Back::::….

- Vamos Draco anímate

- Hermione tu sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas

- vamos no es tan difícil

- Pero…no Hermione vámonos de aquí- pero ella le afirmo la mano

- solo un ratito- dijo colocando cara de niña buena

- y yo que gano con todo esto- dijo levantando una ceja

- mm.. lo que tú quieras- dijo con una sonrisa

- lo que yo quiera?- dijo pícaramente

- Bueno? así como lo que tú quieras no, pero casi todo- dijo la castaña sonriendo

- ves que eres mala- dijo haciendo pucherito él esta vez- primero es lo que yo quiera y luego me dices que no

- pero Draco ya estamos listos, además no ves que es una forma de estar juntos pero sin escondernos.- dijo Hermione

- no quiero, mira mi disfraz, soy un oso, no crees que es ridículo

- no, es mas creo que es tierno, además la fiesta es de disfraces

- estúpidos perdedores de Hufflepuff, a quién se le ocurre una fiesta tan estúpida como esta.

- bueno si no quieres ir- dijo Hermione dando una vuelta- iré con otro

- es menos me pondré este feo disfraz he iré contigo, además creo que esa falda esta muy corta- dijo señalando la faldita de la castaña, ésta traía puesta el disfraz de caperucita roja.

- pero así es el disfraz, ahora colócate esta cabeza de oso y vamos- dijo esta dándole un beso.

- espera, pero luego vemos mi recompensa- dijo Draco antes de irse

- si, si amor lo que tú digas

…:.::..fin Flash back::::…..

Después de estar con Lavender Hermione y Draco se fueron hacia el Ministerio

- Creo que debo llamar a la suplente de la señorita Brown- dijo Draco tratando de entablar una conversación

- sí, creo que sí- dijo Hermione ausente, por un momento deseo ser ella Lavender y que Draco haya sostenido a Lucy en vez de John, todo era confuso para ella, los sentimientos se venían velozmente, no era justo que Lucy no tuviera la posibilidad de conocer a su padre siendo que éste estaba muy cerca, quién era ella para impedirlo.

- Hermione - Draco tomó la mano de la castaña- qué te sucede

- a mí? nada creo que debo irme a trabajar- soltó su mano de la de Draco y se fue, él la miró tenia varias preguntas por hacerle pero no decidía con cuál empezar. Lo del hospital no fue casualidad, Lucy la hija del cabeza del zanahoria era algo mas que la ahijada de Hermione, y eso no le agradaba, y si ella mas que madrina era como una madre para Lucy eso haría que el cabeza de zanahoria y su Hermione fueran algo mas. Mañana mismo hablaría con ella sí o sí.

Las distintas cosas hicieron que la conversación entre Draco y Hermione se pospusiera, distintas reuniones invadieron la agenda del rubio, por otra parte Hermione debió trabajar mucho hasta que la suplente de Lavender hubiese aprendido el manejo de papeles y documentos. Había pasado una semana, la suplente de Lavender la señora Cariz, la que era muy simpática, encajo rápidamente. Hermione hablaba con Lavender de vez en cuando para saber como estaba ella y el bebe, Lavender por su parte muchas veces le pedía consejos sobre algunas actitudes de John que ella no descifraba.

Un día viernes en la tarde llegó una nota departe del Departamento de uso indebido de magia.

_Departamento de criaturas mágicas: _

_Necesitamos que venga algún representante inmediatamente a solucionar un problema que surgió entre su departamento y el nuestro._

_Atte. Departamento de uso indebido de magia_

- Voy a ir yo - dijo Hermione

- Mejor ya que aun no sé mucho sobre como son las cosas aquí- dijo la señora Cariz. Hermione salió rumbo al otro departamento. En ese momento llegó una lechuza, la cual traía un mensaje para Hermione, La señora Cariz le quito el papel a la lechuza y ésta se fue volando como vino. La señora Cariz dejo la nota en la mesa de Hermione y no la leyó, pero lo que decía era lo siguiente:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Ha sucedió algo imprevisto aquí en la madriguera, Mamá salió con urgencia a ver a Bill quien le dio un ataque, tú sabes por su problema, y yo tuve que quedarme con los pequeños, el travieso Luck y la dulce Lucy, pero aquí viene el problema yo debo salir con urgencia hacia el Ministerio a solucionar algunos problemas en el Departamento de uso indebido de magia (que creo que son graves), por lo que te iré a dejar los niños, espero que no tengas problemas._

_Con cariño._

_Ron. _

Después de unos minutos llego al Ministerio Ron con dos niños, traía en brazos a una niña pequeña de cabellos muy rubiosy al lado de él iba caminado un niño de tres años de cabellos rojo, el cual salió corriendo rumbo a la oficina de su tía.

- espéranos Luck- dijo Ron

- Alo???- dijo el pequeño asomándose por la puerta- ta la tía Herm

- Espéranos Luck- dijo Ron acercándose también a la puerta .- Buenas tardes disculpe se encuentra Hermione- saludo Ron

- No, la señorita Granger debió salir, tuvo que ir al Departamento de uso indebido de magia

- Oh, veo que no soy el único que debe ir hacia allá, hace un momento envíe una lechuza con una nota ¿ella por casualidad la leyó?

- no la nota llegó cuando ella se había ido

- mm… Ya veo- miró la nota- qué hago- dijo preocupado

- puedo ayudarlo en algo- se ofreció la señora Cariz

- seria tan amable de cuidar a los niños? Es que debo estar con urgencia en el Departamento de uso indebido de magia, creo que sucedió algo grave ahí

- Si, por supuesto- dijo mirando al pequeño Luck que estaba tomando los papeles del escritorio de Hermione

- Luck deja eso, no es tan travieso, solo un poquito- dijo Ron dejando a la pequeña Lucy sentada en la silla de Hermione- me voy rápidamente muchas gracias, adiós niños

- Chao tío Lon- dijo Luck

- Luuuu

- Niño quieres pintar- ofreció la señora Cariz

- Si señola, Lucy tamben sabe pintal, cielto Lucy

- Luuu- respondió la pequeña. La señora Cariz hizo aparecer una hoja a cada uno con lápices, Lucy pintaba en la mesa donde trabajaba Hermione y Luck se encontraba acostado en el suelo al lado de la chimenea. En ese instante golpearon la puerta.

- Pase

- Buenas tarde, oh, que veo esto parece un jardín de niños- era Draco Malfoy- cabellos rojos y con pecas, un pequeño Weasley, eres hijo de Ron pequeño

- No, el tío Lon es mi tío no mi papá

- Ah, veo- dijo Draco mirando al escritorio de Hermione se percato de la niña que había ahí.- y tú pequeña como te llamas. La niña lo miró

- Lucy, pelo ella no sabe hablal toavia – dijo Luck- cielto Lucy

- Luuu

- Que linda- dijo Draco mirando con curiosidad a Lucy- señora Cariz, Hermione dónde esta?

- ella tuvo que ir al Departamento de uso indebido de magia, y un joven de cabellos rojos igual que el niños vino a pedir que los cuidara por que él también debía ir, había enviado una nota pero la señorita Granger no la leyó.

- ya veo, ese asunto en el otro Departamento no es cosa fácil- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Lucy- señora Cariz de quien es hija esta pequeña- pregunto Draco tomando en brazo a Lucy- Draco recordó que Lucy era el nombre de la sobrina de Hermione quien era hija de Ron pero esta pequeña no tenia nada de parecido con el cabeza de zanahoria

- No lo sé señor Malfoy, como le dije el joven solo dijo que había enviado una nota a Hermione la cual ella no alcanzo a leer.

- mmm..- tomo la nota la leyó- Esta niña tiene un aire conocido- al mirarla de cerca se percato de que los ojos de Lucy eran iguales a los de Hermione y el cabello eran tan rubios como los de él, pero no podía ser hija de ella ¿no tiene hijos o si?. En ese momento entro Hermione muy apurada y al ver a Draco con su hija supo que ya no había salida ¿qué haría ahora?.

- Mam- dijo Lucy estirando las manos hacia Hermione, quien la tomó en brazo.

- Hola tía Herm- dijo Luck- el tío Lon tuvo que salil

- se sé cariño, hace un momento vio a tu tío- dijo Hermione tratando de esquivar la mirada del rubio.

- Hermione- dijo Draco mirándola seriamente- ¿de quién es hija esta pequeña?- Hermione dudo un momento pero no había escapatoria.

- Mía, Lucy es mi hija- dijo pasado a su escritorio.

- Y podría saber quién es el padre- pregunto Draco, quien ya no tenia duda

- Creo que eso a usted no le importa- dijo fríamente

- Cuantos años tiene

- eso tampoco le importa- al escuchar eso Draco perdió la paciencia golpeando la mesa con la mano, con lo que todos se asustaron. Lucy abrazo mas fuerte a su madre y Luck se acerco hacia Hermione.

- me dices la verdad o….

- o qué???- desafío Hermione

- Vamos a mi oficina y ahí hablamos- Hermione lo miró

- ahora no puedo quién va a ver a Luck y Lucy?- dijo tratando de buscar una salida, la que no veía

- creo la señora Cariz puede hacerlo- dijo Draco buscando paciencia frente a la terquedad de no querer hablar de la castaña.

- y el problema en el otro Departamento?

- eso no me importa ahora- Hermione al ver que no había mas opción, suspiro

- señora Cariz puede ver a los niños?

- si, no se preocupe

- Lucy quédate con la señora mami viene al tiro y Luck tu también y cuida a Lucy

- si tía- dijo Luck mirando feo a Draco

En la oficina de Draco, éste habló.

- Creo que debes decirme algo

- No lo creo señor, si es por los niños, esta será la ultima vez que los traiga

- TÚ SABES QUE NO ES POR ESO- grito desesperado por las negativas de ella, tratando de relajarse dijo- dime por favor…. Si esa niña es mi hija y no mientas

- No, no lo es- mintió

- Cuántas veces debo decirte que no sabes mentir- dijo Draco acercándose a ella

- Yo no miento- desafió

- YA!! Basta sé que esa pequeña que esta allá es mi hija, si te pregunto es por que quiero escuchar de tu boca la respuesta.- dijo tomándola de los brazos

- Eso nunca, tú te fuiste, ella no es tu hija, es solo mía- dijo empujando a Draco y mirándolo con rabia

- Pero yo..- comenzó hablar Draco

- PERO YO NADA, QUIEN CREES QUE ERES – dijo Hermione aguantando el llanto- tú me dejaste sin mas explicaciones que una estúpida respuesta, y ahora que sabe que tienes una hija que vas hacer?- lo miró con odio

- Hermione- se acerco Draco

- TU NO HARAS NADA- pero antes de toda respuesta en el Ministerio se escucho una explosión

- Y eso- dijo Draco

- ya comenzó- dijo en susurro Hermione

- qué- dijo Draco

- la guerra entre Voldemort y nosotros, debo ver a Lucy- se dispuso a irse Hermione pero Draco la detuvo

- espera, yo voy contigo

- no tú no vas- fue en ese momento que varios dementores surgieron de la nada, Draco al verlos entró a Hermione.

- Dementores

- Lucy.. Luck hay que ir por ellos- se desespero Hermione

- Tú me esperas aquí yo voy por ellos- dijo él

- pero… - protesto Hermione

- tú espérame aquí- dijo firmemente él

- no- dijo Hermione con determinación- vamos los dos

Al llegar a la oficina esta tenia la puerta muy cerrada y ningún hechizo logro que se abriera, Hermione se desespero y golpeo la puerta.

- tia Herm- escucho la voz del pequeño Luck

- si soy yo cariño- respondió Hermione- abre

- espela tia- Hermione y Draco escucharon un "Clik" y se abrió la puerta y se asomo la pequeña cabeza de Luck- hola tía- Hermione le abrazo fuertemente- Luck cariño porque estaba tan bien cerrado?- dijo mientras iba hacia el lado de Lucy quien aun estaba sentada en su asiento y la tomo en brazos.

- Cuando la señola se fue yo cele la puelta pala que nadie entlala- dijo mirando con desconfianza a Draco

- y cómo lo hiciste? Usaste magia?- pregunto Hermione

- no, use el legalo de mis tíos iguales Fled y Gol..Gold...no se como se dice- dijo enojado Luck ya que Draco se reía de la mal pronunciación de Luck quien remplazaba la "r" por la "l" para hablar.

- no te preocupes- dijo Hermione acariciando a Luck y mirando con enojo a Draco- debemos irnos que aquí no es seguro

- yo voy con ustedes- dijo Draco

- no, gracias nos podemos ir solos- dijo Hermione tomando sus cosas

- no seas testaruda

- no que no vaya tía- dijo Luck- él es malo- dijo esta vez mirando feo a Draco y sacándole la lengua, Draco lo miro con enojo pero luego miró a Hermione

- yo voy con ustedes quieran o no- dijo Draco con firmeza, tomo el bolso de Hermione y salió con ellos, Hermione llevaba en brazos a Lucy y Luck iba caminado detrás de ella, iban rumbo a alguna chimenea para irse de ese lugar cuando aparecieron algunos aurores entre los que estaban Harry, Neville, Tonks y Lupin

- Hermione, Lucy, Luck- dijo Harry mirándolos con felicidad, luego se fijo en la cuarta figura y miro con enojo- Malfoy..Que haces tú aquí

- eso no te importa a ti- dijo desafiantemente Draco- es mi asunto

- eso no importa- interrumpió Hermione, quien vio que ya iban a pelear- debemos salir de aquí.

- Hermione tiene razón- dijo Lupin- la guerra ya comenzó, debemos ir a Hogwarts

- pero por qué- pregunto Hermione

- porque ya no es seguro estar aquí y creemos que algunos mortífagos tienen la dirección de algunos de nosotros, además hemos dispuesto para que el nuevo centro sea el castillo- dijo Tonks sonriendo – pero ahora yo te acompañare a buscar tus cosas y las de Lucy

- y Luck? De dónde le sacare ropa?- dijo Hermione mirando al pequeño

- él se ira conmigo- dijo Neville- sus padres lo están esperando luego todos nos reuniremos en el castillo

- y cómo pretenden hacer eso- dijo Draco con desconfianza- no creen que le será mas fácil atacarlos?

- no nos subestimes Malfoy- dijo fríamente Harry- todo esta listo así que no metas tus narices

- qué te crees- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras mientras se acercaba a Harry

- tu..- amenazo Harry

- deténganse señores- en ese momento aparecieron la profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Snape, quien ya había vuelto a ser parte de la Orden luego de demostrar su inocencia frente a la muerte de Dumblendore.

- profesora- dijo Harry sorprendido

- señor Potter debo informarle que el señor Malfoy es ahora parte de la Orden, por lo que también ira al castillo- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, frente a la noticia no solo la cara de Harry se mostró mas que sorprendida, sino que la de Hermione y la de Neville.

- pero..- trato de hablar Harry

- ahora no es tiempo para hablar- interrumpió Snape- debemos salir pronto ya que volverán, esto es solo es el principio

- Señorita Tonks lleve luego a la señorita Granger y recuerde que a las ocho en punto el traslador que usted tiene se activar y eso va igual para ustedes- dijo mirando al resto de aurore, los cuales tenían por misión ir a buscar a las personas que irían al castillo.

- si – afirmaron todos, Tonks se dirigió hacia una chimenea y Hermione la siguió, Neville se llevó a Luck, y Harry fue en busca de los señores Weasley y de otros brujos. Draco por su parte iba detrás de Hermione, pero la voz de Mcgonagall lo detuvo.

- señor Malfoy usted viene con nosotros- Draco la miró para responder pero en ese instante Hermione y Tonks se fueron, mirando el humo que quedo después que haber desaparecido a través de los polvos flu se resigno a seguir a Mcgonagall, luego tendría tiempo para terminar la conversación que tenia pendiente con Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**...::::::No olvinden dejar un review:::::...**


	6. El inicio de la guerra

**Hola de nuevo!! Aquí va otro capitulo del fanfic. Agradezco todos los reviews que me han mandado.**

**Besos para todos**

**Por fa!! Dejen sus comentarios sobre el fanfic, y si tiene sugerencia también háganlas saber.**

**Chau**

**6º capitulo : "El inicio de la guerra"**

Al llegar a la casa Hermione ordeno sus cosas y las de Lucy lo más rápido que pudo mientras Tonks jugaba con Lucy en el living. La castaña miró el reloj y se percato que faltaba muy poco para que se activara el traslador.

- llevo toda la ropa, los libros necesarios- comenzó a nombrar Hermione en voz alta para ver si algo faltaba- qué mas falta?… ¡Piensa Hermione!.

- creo que llevas todo lo necesario- dijo Tonks mirándola- ya es hora Hermione debemos partir

- si, tienes razón espero que no me falte nada- dijo la castaña mirando por toda la habitación una vez mas- creo que esta todo

- vamos al living para esperar la activación del traslador, aun nos queda veinte minutos, pero es mejor que estemos listas- dijo Tonks, Hermione la miró y asintió. Al llegar a living Hermione tomo Lucy en sus brazos, mientras que Tonks se aseguro de tener la maleta de la castaña cerca para cuando llegara el momento de partir.

- Tonks te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Hermione dudosa

- si por supuesto- contesto

- cómo Draco formo parte de la Orden, qué pasó para que lo aceptaran?

- bueno exactamente no sé lo que paso pero por lo que Remus me contó, Draco estaba cambiando de bando en los últimos mese que estuvo en Hogwarts y luego fue cosa de afirmar su postura posteriormente

- pero así de simple?- dijo incrédula la castaña

….::::::Flash back:::::….

- señor Malfoy qué desea? - pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall

- bueno ..yo- dijo Draco mirándola seriamente- quisiera pertenecer a la Orden- la profesora lo miró pero no se mostró sorprendida.

- Esta seguro, debe tener en cuenta que no será fácil esto, ya que los partidarios Del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo querrán matar por traidor

- tengo claro cuales son mis riesgos- dijo él fríamente

- y esta consciente que ellos querrán dañar a todas las personas que usted quiere?- pregunto una vez más Mcgonagall. Draco la miró un momento reflexionado sus palabras.

- entiendo, sé que debo hacer- dijo un poco cabizbajo - pero ahora quiero saber…- miró un poco dudoso sobre si preguntar o no

- si es parte de la Orden del Fénix?- concluyo la profesora

- si- dijo sin dejar de mirarla

- usted pertenece a la Orden desde mucho antes solo debía decidirse- dijo seriamente Mcgonagall- Dumblendore me dijo antes de morir que tú eras parte de nuestro bando que solo faltaba tu decisión definitiva

- cómo…- Draco estaba confundido

- cómo sabia él- concluyo una vez más la profesora

- si, cómo sabia él que yo.. estaría de su lado

- porque él siempre confió en que el amor podía ayudarlo a que usted para estuviera de nuestro lado - dijo mirándolo – y creo que no se ha equivocado.

….:::::Fin flash back::::::…

- sé que él habló con Mcgonagall, pero que hablaron? Eso no lo sé, pero creo que Dumblendore también tiene algo que ver- dijo Tonks – ahora afírmate del traslador que ya es el momento- dijo estirando la mano para afirmarse y con la otra afirmar la maleta de Hermione. Por su parte la castaña afirmó con fuerza a Lucy quien se estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos- Lista?- y ocurrió, después de un momento las tres llegaron al gran salón donde se encontraba varios brujos leyendo papeles, quienes las miraron un momento y luego siguieron en lo suyo. Tonks condujo a Hermione a la torre de Griffindor

- desde ahora tú vivirás aquí- señalo Tonks- la contraseña es _pie de limón_

- Tonks y todos esos brujos dónde duermen?

- en otras alas del castillo, pero descuida todos tienen donde dormir, dentro esta Ginny ella te ayudara más.

- _Pie de limón-_ y el retrato de la señora gorda se movido, este se encontraba vacío ya que la señora gorda se encontraba hablando con su vecina, pero aun así la entrada se abrió. En ese mismo instante Ginny apareció con una gran sonrisa

- Hola Lucy- dijo tomando a la niña- hola Hermione- saludo feliz la pelirroja- vamos que esperas entra. Hermione se despertó de su letargo y siguió a su amiga, en la sala común se encontró con varias personas, busco con la mirada a Lavender quien debería estar con el pequeño John

- Ginny dónde esta Lavender- dijo Hermione, Ginny la miró y su rostro perdió la sonrisa que tenia hace un rato

- Hermione no la hemos encontrado, todos la andan buscando a ella y otros que aun no encuentran

- pero…- Hermione no lograba decir nada ya que el solo pensamiento de que Lavender y que el pequeño John estuvieran heridos o peor aun muertos la dejó helada

- hay un gran grupo de aurores buscándolos – dijo Ginny- confía ellos la encontraran. Ahora debes instalarte, tu cama esta junto a la mía, ahora las habitaciones tienen mas camas de las que había en los tiempos que estudiábamos aquí, por lo que el espacio es un poco más pequeño, deberás dormir junto con Lucy ya que no alcanzan tantas camas para cada uno.

- descuida, Lucy y yo sabremos como acomodarnos- dijo Hermione tratando de sonreír, pero le era muy difícil ya que lo distintos acontecimientos la habían dejado un poco descompuesta. Al llegar a la habitación Hermione ordeno las pertenecías de ella y Lucy, mientras Ginny cuidaba de Lucy.

- Hermione- dijo Ginny rompiendo el hielo- sabias que Draco es parte de la Orden?

- si, me entere cuando estabamos en el Ministerio

- por qué dices estabamos?- preguntó la pelirroja

- por que Lucy también estaba allí- dijo suspirando mientras se sentaba enfrente de Ginny

- por tu cara – dijo Ginny mirándola- Draco ya se entero?

- si- dijo Hermione ocultando su cara en las manos

- y qué dijo?

- NADA- grito derrepente la castaña haciendo que Lucy se asustara tanto que se puso a llorar- los siento- se disculpo Hermione acercándose a Lucy y tomándola en brazos la acurruco- perdona a mamá por gritar mi pequeña- dijo en susurro Hermione mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

- Hermione- dijo tímidamente Ginny- qué vas hacer ahora que sabe

-aun no lo sé - dijo la castaña suspirando una vez mas- pero creo que ahora debemos velar por salir bien de toda esta guerra que recién comienza- dijo mirando a Lucy quien se había quedado dormida- llegara el momento en que hablemos y ahí veré que haré

En otro lugar……

- señor Malfoy usted deberá ir en búsqueda de la señorita Borwn y el hijo de ella- dijo Mcgonagall- ellos aun están desaparecido, como sabemos que usted tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar con ella debe saber en que lugares puede estar

- si – dijo fríamente- puedo primero ver a alguien antes de partir?- Mcgonagall lo miró

- si, si puede- contesto

- con su permiso- termino diciendo mientras salía de la oficina de la Directora de Hogwarts. El rubio se dirigió hacia el gran salón donde se encontraban varios magos entre los que encontró a Tonks.

- oye tú!- dijo autoritariamente a la chica, a lo que Lupin se acerco enojado

- creo que deberías mejorar tu educación- dijo Lupin sacando su varita - si estas en la Orden debes demostrar respeto por tus compañeros.

- cariño- dijo Tonks mirando a Lupin- no seas tan duro con el chico, creo que él no a querido ofenderme o tratarme de una forma despectiva- dijo mirando esta vez a Draco levantando una ceja- cierto Draco?- él la miró y vio sus posibilidades con todos los brujos que estaban ahí, por lo que esta vez tuvo que asentir – bueno y ahora Draco que quieres decirme- dijo Tonks llevándolo a un lado- aunque Lupin no dejo de vigilar los movimientos del rubio.

- quiero saber- dijo Draco utilizando de nuevo su tono autoritario, por lo que Tonks carraspeo un poco la garganta, con la que el rubio cambio su tono por otro más cordial- podrías decirme dónde esta Hermione?- ella lo miró con desconfianza, pero de igual forma le respondió

- ella esta en la torre de Griffindor

- gracias – dijo Draco dando la media vuelta

- Draco espera!! Tú sabes como llegar?- pregunto la chica. Él la miró y asintió yéndose de ahí sin mas palabras.

Al llegar a la torre de Griffindor la señora gorda recibió al rubio.

- yo te conozco- dijo la señora gorda- vienes a buscarla?

- a usted no le interesa, abra ahora que quiero pasar- dijo Draco fríamente

- que mal educado, no has cambiado nada y yo que pense que estando con una chica tan simpática y linda tú serias más amable- dijo mirándolo con desaprobación

- creo que eso a usted no le importa, ahora le exijo que abra- dijo amenazándola con la varita - o se arrepentirá.

- no te atreverías- dijo con temor la señora gorda, pero fue en ese momento que salió alguien de la torre, haciendo que Draco y la señora gorda se sobresaltaran.

- hola- saludo Ginny a Draco, miró la varita que tenia él en la mano y levantó las cejas - buscas a Hermione?

- sí, debo hablar con ella- dijo guardando la varita

-mm….- lo miró pensativa- creo que ahora no podrás hacerlo ya que ella esta dormida junto a Lucy, tal vez después- él la examinó para ver si mentía, pero se percato que no.

- puedes decirle que vine y que quiero hablar con ella cuando vuelva

- y dónde vas? Si se puede saber- pregunto la pelirroja

- me pidieron que fuera en búsqueda de Lavender y su hijo

- ah!.., espero que todo salga bien

- casi lo olvido- dijo Draco metiendo su mano dentro de su capa de viaje- esto es de Hermione yo lo tome en el Ministerio y olvide entregárselo, puedes dárselo tú por mi - extendió el bolso

- por supuesto, yo lo haré- Draco se inclino como despedida y giro sobre sus talones para irse.- espera!!- lo detuvo Ginny. Él la miró sobre el hombro – tenle paciencia, para ella no va ser fácil- Draco no dijo nada solo siguió su camino. Mientras bajaba las escaleras saco de un bolsillo una foto

….:::: Flash back::::…

- señor Malfoy usted viene con nosotros- Draco la miró para responder pero en ese instante Hermione y Tonks se fueron, mirando el humo que quedo después que haber desaparecido a través de los polvos flu se resigno a seguir a Mcgonagall, luego tendría tiempo para terminar la conversación que tenia pendiente con Hermione.

- síganos - dijo Snape. Draco guardó el bolso de la castaña, que aun él tenia, dentro de su capa. Mcgonagall, Snape y Draco se metieron a otra chimenea para ir rumbo al castillo. Al llegar a la oficina de Mcgonagall.

- señor Malfoy por favor espere un momento a fuera, primero debo arreglar un asunto con el profesor Snape, Draco asintió y se retiro del despacho, antes de cerrar la puerta escucho la voz de Dumblendore que hablaba desde su cuadro, cuando se encontró solo sacó el bolso de Hermione y lo examino. En él había varias cosas como una agenda, llaves (costumbre muggle, ya que los magos no la usaban), un lápiz labial, una pluma y tinta, algunos pergaminos, una carpeta con documentos, unas cuantas boletas de cuentas sin pagar (estas las guardo en su chaqueta), un libro y una foto. Draco ignoró todo menos la agenda y la foto, las cuentas de la castaña las guardo con el fin de él pagarlas. Observó la foto con internes y ternura, en la foto salía Hermione sonriendo sostenía a Lucy de las manos, la pequeña daba unos cuantos pasos sólita mientras sonreía a la cámara.

- me hubiera gustado verlo con mis ojos- dijo Draco para si mismo, guardo la foto en su bolsillo y tomo la agenda, en ella estaba escrito los controles de Lucy con la medimaga o cita que tenia Hermione, tenia anotado el día que fue a la conferencia de Elfo, esto hizo sonreír al rubio. Hermione anotaba todas las fechas de cumpleaños en la agenda, Draco leyó las de Luna, Ron (en este se detuvo con la intención de sacar la hoja), luego estaba el de Ginny, Harry, Neville y Lucy, además de casi toda la familia Weasley, también estaba el cumpleaños de los padres de ella los cuales estaban fallecidos. Buscó su cumpleaños con la esperanza de que ella lo hubiera anotado, pero en la fecha correspondiente solo encontró una serie de actividades que ella realizaría ese día. Draco siguió observando sin darse cuenta que llevaba varios minutos allí sentado, hasta que salió Snape.

- señor Malfoy puede pasar- Draco Guardo la agenda en el bolso de la castaña y entro a la oficina.

….::::::Fin flash back::::….

Observo unos minutos la foto donde salía a las personas que mas quería, luego volvió a guardarla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione, Hermione- Ginny trataba de despertar a la castaña que aun dormía

- qué sucede Ginny- dijo Hermione aun dormida

- él vino

- QUE!- dijo casi gritando

- shh!!, no querrás despertar a Lucy- dijo Ginny regañándola

- dónde esta- dijo alarmada mirando por todos lados

- él se fue

- dónde?- pregunto preocupada

- lo mandaron a buscar a Lavender y el hijo de ella

- y te dijo algo cuando vino?

- sí, dijo que hablarían cuando él regresara y te dejo esto- le dio el bolso a la castaña- dijo que había olvidado dártelo- ella miró con tristeza el bolso

- y no dijo nada mas

- no, que mas debería decir?- pregunto Ginny levantando una ceja

-Bueno..- Hermione se vio descubierta- si estaba bien Lucy, nada más

- o podría haber preguntado por ti?

- no digas eso- se sonrojo la castaña- yo no quiero eso

- segura?, por qué tengo la impresión que aun tú lo quieres

- no digas tonterías Ginny – dijo aun mas sonrojada

- no veo por qué debes ocultar tus sentimientos- Hermione la miró asustada, en sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas

- Ginny tu no lo entiendes, él se fue- dijo mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas- él se fue, me dejo sola ..yo ..yo no lo quiero yo lo odio, Ginny yo lo odio- se soltó a llorar ocultando su rostro en sus manos, Ginny la abrazó mientras Hermione seguía murmurando- yo lo odio, yo lo odio..

- no te hagas mas daño Hermione, creo que debes esperar hablar con él antes de decir eso- dijo Ginny mientras acariciaba a Hermione.

Una semana después……

Hermione se encontraba trabajando junto a Ron y Harry en unos libros sobre Artes Oscuras. Lucy y Luck estaban jugando con unos cubos mágicos los cuales se debían ordenar antes de unos minutos o sino explotaba, Luck se encargaba de ordenar, mientras Lucy le daba los cubos, cada vez que estos explotaban Luck quedaba con la cara negra mientras Lucy se reía a carcajada.

- ahola te toca a ti- dijo Luck, Lucy lo miró

- Luu

- toma - le dio los cubos, Lucy los recibió y comenzó a ordenarlos, cuando ya estaban por explotar Lucy tiro los cubos en por la cabeza de Luck haciendo que le volvieran a explotar a Luck en su cara quedando esta vez mas negro, Lucy se volvió a reír mas fuerte.

- Luuu- dijo Lucy señalando a Luck

- Lucy hiciste tlampa

- tampa- repitió Lucy, Luck la miró

- Tía Hem Tía Hem Lucy dijo una nueva palabra- Hermione, Harry y Ron lo miraron

- qué dijiste Luck- dijo Ron

- Tío Lon Lucy dijo Tampa

- eso es cierto cariño- dijo Hermione tomando a Lucy

- Haber mi princesa dígale a su tío Ron – Lucy lo miró

- Luu – dijo mirando a Luck

- tal vez escuchaste mal Luck – dijo Harry- Lucy sigue diciendo lo mismo

- no, Lucy, dile- dijo Luck

- Luu- dijo Lucy apuntando a Luck

- no te preocupes cariño tal vez escuchaste mal- dijo la castaña- ahora debemos volver a trabajar

- pero Tía Hem ella dijo tampa cuando estabamos jugando- tomo un cubo, Hermione lo observo

- haber dices que Lucy hablo cuando jugaban con esto- dijo Ron tomando el cubo, lo observo de cerca

- Ron deberías de tener cuidado esas cosas explo..- Harry no alcanzo a terminar cuando el cubo exploto en la cara de Ron dejando a este negro al igual que Luck

- Ron estas bien – dijo Hermione

- si, que peligroso es este juego, Lucy no debería jugar mas con esto

- tampa- dijo Lucy apuntando los cubos, todos la miraron

- ven ella dice tampa, cielto Lucy

- tampa- tomo un cubo y se lo dio a Hermione

- que lindura, mi princesa dice una nueva palabra - dijo Ron tomando a Lucy en los brazos, Lucy se reía, ya que Ron comenzó hacerle avioncito festejando la nueva palabra que Lucy decía

- Tío Lon yo también quielo- dijo Luck tirando de la túnica de su tío

- Lon- dijo Lucy apuntando a Ron

- Wuau ya lleva dos palabras- se asombro Harry

- creo que imita lo que dice Luck- dijo Hermione- Luck di otra palabra

- el tío Haly- dijo señalando a Harry, Lucy lo miro mientras estaba en los brazos de Ron

- Haly- dijo señalando también Harry

- Lucy como se llama él- dijo Hermione señalando a Ron

- Lon

- y él - señalando a Harry

- Haly

- y yo- se señalo a sí misma

- mam- dijo estirando las manos, Hermione la tomo

- y como se llama él dijo acariciando la cabeza de Luck

- Luuu

- y yo que pense todo este tiempo que Luu era cualquier cosa – dijo Ron

- tia Hem la plimela palabla que dijo Lucy fue mi nomble- dijo Luck con una sonrisa

- creo que si cariño- dijo Hermione acariciando la cabeza de Luck

- pero no creas que ella te quiere mas a ti que a mi- dijo Ron

- Ron – reprimió Hermione – debes aceptar que Lucy quiere más Luck que a ti

- pero es porque él no se despega de mi princesa- dijo colocando cara de enojo

- creo que Herms tiene razón Lucy quiere mucho a Luck, debes aceptar que no nos quiere tanto como a él- dijo Harry

- Haggy tiene gazón – dijo Fleur acercándose con Billy – tal vez tegminamos siendo familia

- creo que es muy rápido ellos aun son muy pequeño- dijo Billy

- eso es cierto- dijo Ron rápidamente, todos rieron por los celos que mostraba Ron por el cariño de su ahijada. Pero se vieron interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo, al ver la causa todos corrieron para ayudar, Draco había aparecido en medio del Gran salón, sostenía un pequeño bulto a su vez afirmaba a una mujer, los dos se mostraban muy heridos

- Malfoy que sucedió- dijo Harry ayudando a la mujer

- creo que no fue tan fácil como pensaba – Hermione lo miró asustada se veía que estaba herido tenia cortes en el rostro además de tener un ojo en tinta, se quedo un poco mas atrás con Lucy en brazo y Luck estaba detrás de ella, Ron y Billy ayudaron a la mujer, al principio Hermione no la reconoció pero cuando se desplomo en los brazos de Ron se percato de quien era

- Lavender- dijo Ron

- tomen- dijo Draco extendiendo el bulto a Fleur ella lo tomo, el bulto era el pequeño John que por suerte no tenían ni un solo rasguño. Ron se llevó en brazos a Lavender a la enfermería, y Fleur le siguió con el bebe

- Hegmione cuida a Luck por mí – dijo Fleur

- Si- dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Draco, él la miró percatándose por primera vez que ella estaba ahí con su hija- como estas? – dijo sonriéndole con temor

- bien, gracias- dijo él, Billy y Harry se disculparon con la excusa de avisarle a Mcgonagall, Hermione miró con horror el hecho de que la hayan dejado sola.

- creo que deberías ir a la enfermería tú también – dijo Hermione

- Luego, ahora debemos hablar

- eso puede esperar, ve a curarte las heridas

- para mi no puede esperar, por favor hablemos

- esta bien- dijo Hermione recordando lo que Ginny le había dicho- Luck puedes ir con Lucy a jugar con sus cubos?

- si tía- dijo Luck- vamos Lucy- Hermione bajo a Lucy, la pequeña camino sin mayor dificultad hacia su amigo, Draco sonrío al verla

- sentémonos- dijo Hermione señalando otra mesa. Los dos se sentaron uno frente al otro, un largo momento estuvieron en silencio Hermione miraba la mesa y él la miraba a ella.

- Hermione yo- dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio- yo nunca quise dejarte- ella lo miró con asombro e incredulidad a la vez

- entonces que paso?, porque esta claro que tú te fuiste- dijo con rencor en su voz- o yo lo imagine

- no seas sarcástica, si sé que yo me fui pero debía hacerlo- dijo Draco mirándola- no tenia mas elección

- si tenias otra, decirme por qué, darme una mejor respuesta- dijo Hermione luchando por no llorar- decirme por qué te ibas, que crees que sentí?

- yo no sabía que estabas embarazada

- claro que no lo sabias, yo te iba a decir ese día, pero tú viniste con una excusa tonta

y simplemente te fuiste- esta vez cayeron lagrimas de sus ojos, él extendió su mano para tomar la de ella pero la castaña la sacó rápidamente y se colocó de pie, Draco la siguió pero al levantarse él también se doblo de dolor, se compuso lo mas rápido que pudo y se acerco a ella

- escúchame por favor, yo te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo- dijo Draco más pálido tomando la muñeca de la castaña haciendo que ésta lo mirara a los ojos, Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas, lo miró asustada ya que el rostro del rubio no podía ocultar bien el dolor, sin escuchar lo que él le había dicho.

- estas bien- exclamó ella

- yo te amo- volvió a decirle mirándole a los ojos, ella esta vez escuchó y más lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos

- yo….te ..- pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que Draco se desplomo en sus brazos haciendo que ambos cayeran

- AUXILO- grito la castaña- AUXILO- ella quedo sentada afirmando a Draco

- que pasó tia- se acerco corriendo Luck con Lucy detrás

- Luck ve a buscar ayuda- Luck salió corriendo

- mam- dijo Lucy abrazando a Hermione, mientras que ella sostenía a Draco en su regazo afirmándolo con un brazo y con el otro abrazando a su hija. Luck apareció corriendo con Billy y Harry detrás de él, Harry hizo aparecer una camilla donde colocaron al rubio para llevarlo a la enfermería. Hermione fue detrás llevando a Lucy en brazo y a Luck de la mano. Al llegar a la enfermería, la enfermera prohibió la entrada a todos explicando que el paciente estaba grave. Harry miró a Hermione.

- él va estar bien- la consoló- deja que yo tenga a Lucy, no te ves muy bien

- Haly – dijo Lucy cuando Harry la tomó

- Gracias- dijo Hermione, Ginny llegó corriendo

- que sucedió- pregunto

- Draco trajo a Lavender y al hijo de ella, pero no nos dimos cuenta que él estaba muy herido- dijo Billy – por lo que no hicimos que viniera pronto a la enfermería

- y cómo esta??

- no se sabe Ginny recién entro y la enfermera no nos deja entrar- contesto Harry quien sostenía a Lucy, mientras la castaña se paseaba por el pasillo preocupada

- Tía Hem no este tlite- dijo Luck tomando la mano de Hermione- yo te cuido ya?

- gracias cariño- dijo Hermione abrazando a Luck. Después de unas horas Fleur y Ron se habían integrado al grupo ya que todos conocían el por qué la castaña se encontraba tan afectada.

- Hermione creo que debes ir con Ginny y los niños a torre de Griffindor, cualquier cosa te avisamos- dijo Billy, en eso salió Mcgonagall,

- cómo están ¿- pregunto Billy

- La señorita Brown, esta descansando su bebe no tiene ningún daño- contesto la profesora

- y Malfoy? - pregunto Harry

- el señor Malfoy debió ser llevado de urgencia al hospital no sabemos si sobreviva- Hermione se desplomo y Ron alcanzó afirmarla.

**No olviden dejar un review diciendo que les pareció de este capitulo**


	7. ¿ Un momento de tranquilidad?

**hola **

**se que subi el fanfic ayer pero tuve que hacerle algunos cambios, pero son pequeños asi que si alguien lo leyo y lo entendio esta bien...**

**gracias por los reviews que me han escrito**

**saludos**

**pd:nada es lo que parece:::**

**pd:no olviden dejar sus comentarios:::::**

**7º capítulo: " ¿Un momento de tranquilidad?"**

_- Hermione creo que debes ir con Ginny y los niños a torre de Griffindor, cualquier cosa te avisamos- dijo Billy, en eso salió Mcgonagall, _

_- cómo están? - pregunto Billy_

_- La señorita Brown, esta descansando su bebe no tiene ningún daño- contesto la profesora_

_- y Malfoy? - pregunto Harry_

_- el señor Malfoy debió ser llevado de urgencia al hospital no sabemos si sobreviva- Hermione se desmayo y Ron alcanzó afirmarla._

- Hermione, Hermione- las voces que decían su nombre sonaban a lo lejos, de repente despertó miro a su alrededor, estaba acostada en una cama

- Que me sucedió?- se pregunto Hermione despertando

- creo que estas mejor- dijo una voz

- qué me pasó?- pregunto mirando a las personas que se encontraban ahí

- creo que el impacto fue muy fuerte- dijo Ron quien se encontraba sentado junto con Harry y Ginny, ésta ultima sostenía a Lucy.

- tal vez- dijo la castaña tratando de pararse

- por qué no descansa un poco mas- dijo Harry – nosotros cuidaremos de Lucy

- no creo que debo levantarme- sonrío la castaña- cómo esta?

- quién?- pregunto Ginny

- bueno, tú sabes- trato de no sonar muy preocupada, ya había sido suficiente desmayarse.

- no, a quién te refieres?- la miró extrañada la pelirroja, Hermione observo a su alrededor y se percato que todos traían ropa negra, incluso Lucy tenia puesto un vestidito negro con una cintita en su cabeza. Se miró y se vio a sí misma con un traje negro

- por que están vestido así, y yo no tenia puesto esto- dijo alarmada la castaña

- Hermione que te sucede- dijo Harry quien se puso de pie al igual que Ron

- Herms, es lo que siempre se debe usar en un funeral- dijo Ron

- qué funeral- dijo Hermione entrando en pánico

- no recuerdas?- pregunto Ginny

- qué?- dijo temiendo la respuesta

- él falleció- dijo Harry

- NOOOO!! ES MENTIRA- dijo la castaña llorando- PERO SI RECIEN MACGONAGAL NOS DIJO QUE ESTABA EN EL HOSPITAL

- Hermione- dijo Harry afirmándola por los brazos – eso fue la semana pasada, hoy lo enterramos cerca del lago, no te acuerdas?- pregunto mirándola, Hermione quedo muda, no creía en lo que le decían

- ES MENTIRA, ES MENTTIRA- se soltó de las manos de Harry y salió corriendo hacia el lago debía verlo por ella, debía ser mentira, él no podía estar muerto, debía decirle que lo amaba.

Al llegar al lago fue directo hacia una blanca piedra que sobre salía en los verdes pastos, detuvo su carrera y se acerco con temor, Miro la lapida y leyó la inscripción y vio su nombre puesto ahí "_Draco Lucios Malfoy"_

- NOOOOOOOOOO – grito con desesperación

- Hermione, Hermione, despierta- Ginny movía a la castaña

- Draco- dijo Hermione incorporándose rápidamente- dónde esta?

- tranquila él esta en el hospital- dijo Ginny- Mcgonagall vino a decirnos que los medimagos han logrado establecerlo que ya no corre peligro, creo que tuviste una pesadilla- trato de tranquilizar a la castaña- qué soñaste?

- yo… de verdad esta bien? De verdad Draco esta bien?- pregunto aun asustada Hermione

- si tranquila

- y Lucy? Dónde esta?

- ella esta jugando en la sala con Luck y Ron, cuando te desmayaste te trajeron aquí para que descansaras un momento. Hermione suspiro aliviada

- Ginny fue horrible- Hermione abrazo a su amiga

- qué pasó, qué sueño tan horrible fue el que tuviste?- pregunto Ginny acariciando la cabeza de la castaña

- soñé que despertaba y todo ustedes vestían de negro incluso yo- dijo Hermione temblando al recordar su sueño

- de negro que feo color- dijo Ginny haciendo que la castaña sonriera- y que más pasó, o fue el color el que te asusto- dijo mirando a la castaña

- no, luego ustedes me decían que…- se detuvo con temor

- que te dijimos?- la pelirroja animó a Hermione para que continuara

- me dijeron que Draco estaba muerto- dijo mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Ginny y comenzando a llorar- me decían que debido a eso estabamos vestidos de negro, yo salía corriendo hasta que llegaba a su tumba y veía su nombre en la lapida, fue tan triste- decía Hermione mientras lloraba- me lamentaba no haberle dicho todo, de no haberlo escuchado, de que no volvería a haberlo… de que no tenerlo nunca mas…..de no decirle que lo amo- Ginny se sorprendió ante la confesión de su amiga, ella sabia cual eran los sentimientos de su amiga pero nunca pensó que esto podían ser tan profundos

- tranquila él esta bien, tendrás tiempo para decirle todo, para hablar de todo- la consoló mientras Hermione seguía llorando pera esta vez un poco mas tranquila.

Días mas tarde el clima mejoro, el sol salía con mas fuerza, haciendo que en el castillo se respirara otro aire, aunque estaban en tiempos de guerra por un momento se podía tener tranquilidad.

- Voldemort ha dejado de atacar- decía Harry en una reunión de la Orden- creemos que se esta preparando para realizar un ataque mayor, por lo que no debemos bajar la guardia.

- quien sabe, tal vez hasta Voldemort tome vacaciones- comento Fredd colocando cara de estar serio

- yo estoy de acuerdo, puede que quiera verse mas bronceado- dijo Geoger, este comentario hizo que algunos sonrieran

- no estamos para bromas señores Weasley- dijo fríamente Snape

- no creo que Voldemort tome vacaciones, por lo que apoyo la inquietud de Harry- dijo Lupin – Voldemort debe estar buscando mas apoyo

- que más apoyo querrá- dijo Billy- sabemos que cuenta con un gran número de seguidores, de dementores y de gigantes

- tal vez busque un arma más poderosa- dijo Hermione

- que sugieres- dijo Mcgonagall quien estaba sentada frente al cuadro de Dumblendore

- que Voldemort esta buscando algo que lo ayude a eliminar a Harry

- y qué mas querrá si tiene suficiente poder- dijo Harry exaltándose un poco

- ella tiene razón- dijo Dumblendore, quien no había hablado- Voldemort ha intentado otras veces vencerte saliendo siempre derrotado

- Tal vez esta buscando mas magia oscura- propuso Tonks

- es no lo podemos saber- dijo Dumblendore pensando- creo que es todo por ahora, profesora Mcgonagall?

- si tiene razón ya es tarde, luego los citaremos para otra reunión

- todos asintieron, y se dispusieron para retirarse

- señorita Granger quisiera que se quedara un momento- dijo Mcgonagall, Hermione la miró y asintió esperando que los otros salieran

- que sucede profesora Mcgonagall- pregunto inquieta la castaña

- no se preocupe¿quien cuida de Lucy?

- Ron y Ginny se quedaron cuidando a los niños

- que bueno, ahora quisiera hablar sobre un tema con usted, tome asiento

- usted dirá- dijo Hermione sentándose

- el señor Malfoy ha estado todo estos días en el hospital, pero su descanso no ha sido del todo, ya que insiste en verla

- me quiere ver a mi y a Lucy?- pregunto la castaña

- el señor Malfoy solo ha insistido en verla a usted solamente- Hermione se sonrojo levemente- y debido a que su estado es mucho mejor creo que esto puede ser, siempre y cuando usted quiera

- yo.. si por supuesto- dijo con ansias Hermione- y cuando iría

- mañana en la mañana si es posible, no será mucho tiempo, podrá alguien cuidar de Lucy mientras usted sale?

- si puedo decirle a Ginny que la cuide por mí

- muy bien entonces mañana nos juntamos a las 8:00 en punto en la entrada del castillo

- sí ahí estaré

- puede retirarse- dijo Mcgonagall sonriendo al ver que la castaña estaba muy feliz, apreciaba a esta chica mas que a nadie, ya que Hermione le recordaba mucho a ella cuando era joven

- gracias- dijo Hermione saliendo feliz del despacho de Mcgonagall

- es bueno que seas más flexible esta vez Minerva- dijo Dumblendore

- creo que tus argumentos ayudaron mas que todas los berrinches del señor Malfoy- dijo sonriendo Magonagall

….::::::Flash back:::::::…

- Buenos días Anny- saludo Mcgonagall a la directora del hospital, la cual era una antigua amiga

- Buenos día Minerva, tengo un asueto importante que hablar contigo, caminemos mientras te cuento

- qué sucede- pregunto

- sucede que el señor Malfoy desde que despertó del coma no permite a las enfermeras que lo atiendan, siempre pasa lo mismo, las enfermeras lo ven y acceden de inmediato a cuidarlo, creo que eso se debe a lo guapo que es- dijo sonriendo- debo señalar que esto no dura para siempre ya que no alcanza a pasar ni un día y viene a suplicarme que las cambie¿podrías hablar con él?

- veré que puedo hacer- al llegar a la sala donde se encontraba Draco escucho unos grito, miró a su amiga.

- ves que no exagero- dijo ella- entrá habla con él- Mcgonagall entró y vio al rubio sentado en una cama negándose recibir la comida que una enfermera le daba

- no comeré- decía el rubio mirando hacia el lado contrario de la cuchara- no hasta que la vea

- de quién habla señor Malfoy- interrumpió Mcgonagall

- profesora- la miró esperanzado el rubio- usted me puede ayudar

- en qué- dijo la profesora levantando una ceja y mirando severamente a Draco- desea que yo le dé la comida

- no- dijo avergonzado Draco- eso no es lo que quiero- dijo volviendo a su actitud de enojo

- entonces debería comportarse como un hombre que es y no como un niño- lo reprocho

- eso no importa, juro que si Hermione no viene a verme una sola vez yo no pienso comer ni un solo bocado- dijo tercamente el rubio- aunque me lancen un hechizo imperdonable

- esta bien, no coma, ahora debo irme solo pasaba a ver como estaba- dijo Mcgonagall- con su permiso me retiro- se despidió de su amiga y luego se retiró de ahí sin dejar que el rubio hablara.

Días después Mcgonagall volvió al hospital….

- Buenos días Minerva – saludo la directora del hospital mientras se acercaba con cara de preocupada

- Buenos días Anny, por que traes es cara?

- creo que tu estrategia con el señor Malfoy no ha resultado, ya que desde el ultimo día que viniste no ha comido ni un solo bocado, y en su estado esto es peligroso

- nunca pensé que fuera tan preocupante- dijo Mcgonagall

- debemos hacer algo, él sigue insistiendo en querer ver a esa chica que nombra

- Hermione

- sí ella, tal vez si viene solo una vez él coma, debe alimentarse bien

- creo que tienes razón, iré hablar con el señor Malfoy- dijo retirándose para ir a visitar al rubio. Al llegar a la pieza del rubio lo vio, tenia un mal aspecto, tenia ojeras además se debía sumar las heridas que aun tenia en el rostro.

- señor Malfoy, buenos días- saludo la profesora

- buenos día- saludo el rubio fríamente

- su aspecto no es muy saludable

- eso no importa

- tal vez mañana venga con alguien, debería usted alimentare un poco- recomendó Mcgonagall

- y quien va a venir- dijo indiferente el rubio- tal vez sea mejor que no lo traiga, no quiero ver a nadie

- pensé que quería verla- dijo Mcgonagall- pero veo que me equivoque, me retiro

- NO!!, espere por favor- pidió Draco- va a traerla

- sí

- Hermione va a venir a verme?- dijo incrédulo pero emocionado

- sí, ella tal vez venga mañana

- cómo que tal vez?- dijo Draco enmarcando las cejas

- debo recordarle que el mundo mágico esta en peligro, por lo que no es seguro que venga- dijo seriamente Mcgonagall- pero de igual forma le recomiendo que coma algo, ahora debo irme, adiós.

….::::::Fin flash back::::…..

- Ron seguro que puedes cuidar a Lucy- pregunto dudosa Hermione

- por supuesto, Fleur también me va ayudar en lo que necesite- aseguro Ron

- solo es por la mañana no olvides darle su leche, llegaré antes del almuerzo

- no te preocupes mas, ve tranquila, tal vez puedas trabajar y estudiar y al fin ser medimaga

- si- dijo un poco dudosa, lamentaba mentirle a su amigo pero si le decía que iría a ver a Draco él no se quedaría a cuidar a Lucy, por lo que le dijo que vería la posibilidad de trabajar y tal vez estudiar para ser medimaga y de esta forma ayudar a los muchos heridos que dejaba la guerra, aun que eso era algo que quería de verdad.

- ve antes que te atrases- la apuró Ron – yo la cuidare muy bien, creo que durante la mañana iremos a ver a Lavender y al pequeño John

- si tienes razón, si van donde Lavender denle mis cariños a ella y John, nos vemos- se despidió de Lucy , quien aun dormía, y de Ron

Corrió para llegar a la hora para juntarse con la profesora Mcgonagall, al llegar la vio para frente a entrada del castillo.

- lamento la tardanza- se disculpo la castaña

- no se preocupe llegó puntual, ahora vamos

- si- dijo Hermione mirándose por ultima vez no habré exagerado se pregunto al verse

….:::::Flash back::::...

- Hola- saludo Hermione a sus dos amigos que cuidaba a Luck y Lucy

- por que te tardaste- pregunto Ron

- Mcgonagall quería hablar conmigo

- y sobre que- pregunto Ginny

- sobre un asunto sin importancia, creo que Lucy debe ir a dormir- cambio el tema la castaña haciendo que su amiga la mirara

- yo te acompaño- dijo Ginny

- podo il yo tamben- dijo Luck tímidamente

- por supuesto cariño- dijo Hermione- a Lucy le fascina jugar contigo

- y yo?- pregunto Ron

- tú puedes ir a dormir o ir a conversar con Harry y Billy- dijo Ginny

- lo siento Ron pero las reglas aun no han cambiado – dijo Hermione

Al entrar a la pieza…

- que te dijo Mcgonagall de Draco?- pregunto Ginny

- nada

- tú no me engañas, no creo que estés feliz porque sí- dijo Ginny examinado a su amiga

- es la verdad ella no me dijo nada sobre él, pero si me pregunto si quería ir a ver a Draco mañana

- y qué le dijiste?- pregunto ansiosa la pelirroja

- que no

-QUE!!

- Ginny no grites fue una broma por supuesto que dije que si- dijo Hermione rápidamente sonriendo

- menos mal o sino te asesinaba yo misma- amenazó Ginny

- necesito que cuides a Lucy

- oh, creo que ahí hay un problema yo mañana salgo con Harry- se lamento la pelirroja

- no te preocupes veré quien la puede cuidarla

- y Ron, él siempre se queja de que no esta suficiente tiempo con Lucy, o Fleur

- creo que le diré a Ron pero luego

- no le digas que vas a ver a Draco o mas que quieras que se enoje

- si tienes razón- admitió Hermione- ahora cuéntame que sucedió por qué vas a salir con Harry y mas en estos días

- eso lo hablaremos luego, ahora debes ver que te pondrás?- dijo Ginny colocándose de pie- que ropa vas a usar?

- no había pensado en eso- se preocupo la castaña- que me recomiendas

- mmm…eso lo veremos al tiro- dijo examinado a su amiga

….::::Fin flash back:::::….

Tal vez su amiga había exagerado en decirle que usara esa ropa. Cuando llegaron al Hospital la recibió la recepcionista quien la hizo pasaran rápidamente a la habitación de Draco

- señorita Granger espere un momento aquí afuera

-si- Hermione se encontraba nerviosa, no quería arruinar ese momento, esperaba esta vez tener un poco mas de paciencia y escuchar lo que le quería decir Draco y más después del sueño que tuvo.

- puede pasar- dijo Mcgonagall, Hermione se puso de pie y camino rumbo a la pieza, vio a Draco acostado en su cama, él no dejaba de mirarla mientras ella avanzaba, ella le sonrío tímidamente, se fijo que ella llevaba una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas un poco ajustada de color negra, además traía una blusa blanca la que contrastaba con la falda provocativa, traía el cabello suelto haciendo que enmarcara su rostro, tenia puesta su capa de viaje la cual no permitía que viera bien, aunque Draco estuviera muy herido no dejaba de apreciar lo guapa que era Hermione.

- hola – le saludo la castaña- cómo te sientes?

- Bien gracias, y tú cómo has estado

- bien

- y Lucy?

- ella también esta bien- dijo Hermione sentándose en una silla junto a Draco

- no esta asustada con todo esto- pregunto preocupado el rubio

- no, ella aun no entiende, solo se dedica a jugar con Luck el niño que conociste- Draco al recordarlo colocó cara de disgusto

- y cómo es con ella?

- es muy bueno, la cuida bastante

- que bien- se alivio Draco

- y ahora dónde esta

- en el castillo, Ron la cuida- dijo Hermione lamentando haberlo dicho

- QUÉ!! Con el cabeza de zanahoria- se altero Draco

- no grites, creo que exageras? – lo reprimió Hermione – a demás él es su padrino por lo que no veo el por qué Ron no pueda cuidarla

- me dices que no exagere- dijo Draco tratando de hablar, cosa difícil debido a su rabia

- si, creo que no es bueno que te coloques así, mira como te comportas, y yo que vine con mi mejor disposición para hablar- dijo indignada Hermione

- lo siento- se disculpo

- ya no gritaras?- pregunto Hermione

- lo prometo- dijo colocando cara de niño bueno, Hermione hizo un esfuerzo para no sonreír, por lo que hablo de algo serio.

- Draco cuando te desmayaste?- preguntó un poco nerviosa Hermione- tú me dijiste que…

- no lo he olvidado- se adelanto el rubio- y sigo diciéndolo- dijo mirándola- yo te amo- Hermione lo miró asustada

- bueno yo…- iba a contestar la castaña

- espera,- la detuvo- primero deja que te explique porque me separé de ti antes de que digas cualquier cosa - Hermione no dijo nada asintió, prometiendo mentalmente que solo escucharía.- yo entre a la Orden dos meses antes de que saliéramos del colegio, aunque te contare que mis intenciones de entrar a la Orden venían desde mucho antes, pero fue cuando estuve contigo el momento en que afirme esta intención

- pero por qué no me contaste?- Hermione no pudo reprimir esta pregunta

- fue porque entrando a la Orden tenia que tener en cuneta que no solo mi vida esta en peligro sino que también aquellas personas a las que quería, en las que tú eras la mas importante, espera deja terminar- dijo Draco al ver las intenciones de Hermione por hablar- sabia que estando en el colegio ocultos no había problema, pero al salir de él tú ibas a ser la primera víctimas de los mortifagos si ellos se enteraban que estabamos juntos, por lo que debí decirte todas esas cosas, nunca lo sentí,- dijo mirándola tiernamente- siempre adore tus besos, tus caricias, tu dulce mirada era siempre la que me hacia salir adelante, y que te hayas preocupado siempre de mí, fue fundamental para que saliera del hoyo en el que estaba - Draco se detuvo para tomar aire- si hubiera sabido que estabas embarazada nunca me habría ido, tome una muy mala decisión pensando que era lo mejor- sonrío con amargura- pero veo que no solo me arruino a mi vida, sino que la tuya y la de Lucy- la miró, sus ojos grises estaba un poco vidrioso - me perdonaras?

- Draco…- Hermione trato de hablar pero su voz se quebró- por que no me dijiste- sus lagrimas caían mientras hablaba - yo lo hubiera entendido, esto no nos estaría pasando

- sé que tome una mala decisión

- señorita Granger debemos irnos- dijo Mcgonagall que esta afuera esperándola. Hermione se secó rápidamente las lagrimas

- si, voy- se colocó de pie- nos vemos- se despidió Hermione. Draco le tomo la mano

- vendrás de nuevo?

- yo no lo sé- dijo mirando a Mcgonagall

- eso lo veremos luego, ahora debemos partir- dijo la profesora- hasta luego

- adiós- dijo la castaña sonriendo- cuídate, creo que deberías comer un poco mas – Draco la miró y se sonrojo un poco

- si lo haré, mándale saludos a Lucy de mi parte

- esta bien…..

Hermione llegó al castillo y fue a ver a Lucy y a Ron, los encontró en la enfermería junto con Lavender y John.

- cómo están?- saludo Hermione a Lavender

- bien gracias- contesto Lavender quien estaba aun acostada en una de las camas

- y como esta mi princesa- dijo mirando a Lucy

- mam..- dijo Lucy estirando sus brazos a Hermione, quien la tomo

- y qué te dijeron en el hospital?- pregunto Ron

- nada muy importante- contesto un poco nerviosa Hermione- que si quería podía ir debes en cuando para ayudar un poco, pero mientras este la guerra era difícil que lograse ser medimaga- la castaña se sorprendió su facilidad para mentir

- que malo- dijo el pelirrojo- bueno no te desanimes para la próxima será, no creo que esta guerra dure para siempre.

- si tienes razón- sonría Hermione quien observaba mas a su hija, ya que le recordaba su reciente visita a Draco – y ustedes que han hecho?- pregunto mirando a Ron y Lavender,

- nada del otro mundo, solo conversar, me contó dónde estuvo todo el tiempo en el que estuvo desaparecida- dijo Ron – pero por suerte ya esta con nosotros- dijo mirando a la chica sonriéndole dulcemente

- si eso es muy bueno, creo que por un momento pense que moriría- dijo Lavender sonriendo – y mas me afligía que a John le sucediera algo

…..::::::::Flash back:::::::…

- CRUCIO!!!!- gritaba como loca Bellatrix

- creo que es suficiente- decía Nott quien se encontraba parado a lado de la mortífaga

- nunca lo será mas que me diga donde esta Potter

- pero tal vez no esta mintiendo

- no será qué sientes compasión?- pregunto de forma burlona- será que le tienes cariño a esta idiota?, ya es suficiente lo que hizo el señor oscuro al perdonar a tu hijo

- no es eso- trato de sonar frío- solo creo que estas perdiendo el tiempo

- eso a ti no te importa- escupió

- tal vez tengas razón – dijo mirando a la chica- yo me retiro

- e..spe..ra – sonó un susurro, él se voltio y la miró- cuídalo- termino diciendo Lavender antes de desmayarse

- NO TE DUERMAS RAMERA!!!- grito histérica Bellatrix- CRUCIO!!!!- volvió a lanzar un hechizo contra el cuerpo de la chica, el cual ya no se movió, Nott la miró un segundo y casi por impulso le lanzo un hechizo a Bellatrix que logro hacerle perder el conocimiento. Tomó a Lavender, cargándola se la llevó hasta donde tenia al bebe, para su suerte no había muchos mortífagos en la casona de los Malfoy y mucho menos estaba Voldemort. Afirmo con fuerza a su hijo y a Lavender, y desapareció con ellos

Logró aparecerse un poco mas lejos de la casa cargando a los dos, de pronto sintió un fuerte ruido

- DONDE VAS, MAL NACIDO- grito Bellatrix quien los había alcanzado -TE LA LLEVAS PARA QUE FORMEN UNA FAMILIA FELIZ- río grotescamente- PERO NO RESULTARA YA QUE TU NO ESTARAS VIVO - fue así que Nott y Bellatrix se vieron envuelto en una pelea a muerte, Lavender y el pequeño John estaban en el suelo a su espalda, Nott trataba sobre todo los medios desviar los hechizos para que no los tocara. Para su suerte apareció alguien de la nada quien le ayudó a pelear con Bellatrix, al mirar vio que era su antiguo compañero Draco Malfoy, se miraron unos segundo uno saludando y él otro agradeciendo su venida, pero su suerte no fue mucha ya que los otros mortífagos no tardaron en llegar a ayudara a su compañera. Los chicos se vieron superados, por lo que debieron reaccionar por reflejo, uno tomo Lavender y le otro a John, y esquivando hechizos lograron alejarse un poco, Nott hablo rápido pero firme

- Malfoy, tal vez nunca fuimos amigos pero quiero pedirte que te los lleves a un lugar seguro- dijo señalando a Lavender y John, ella estaba aun inconsciente, mientras su bebe seguía dormido plácidamente- yo los alejare de ustedes así podrás moverte mas allá logrando desaparecer en un lugar seguro- ya que un hechizo prohibía en un gran espacio que las personas no lograran aparecer muy lejos.

- lo haré – dijo Draco, quien se encontraba muy herido al igual que Nott

- antes de salir- dijo Nott reteniendo al rubio- dale esto a Lavender- le pasó a Draco un montón de cartas las que estaban todas amarradas juntas. Draco asintió y las guardo en su capa. Draco lo miró un momento antes de tomar a Lavender, quien estaba reaccionado y al bebe

- suerte – fue lo que dijo antes que Nott desapareciera para tratar de alejar a los mortífagos de donde ellos estaban, Draco podía sentir que esa seria la ultima vez que vería a su compañero, pero no podía dejar de admitir que su acción mostraba una gran valentía y por sobre todo un gran amor hacia esas dos personas que llevaba ahora él.

…::::Fin flash back::::::…

- ya debes estar tranquila eso ya pasó- le dijo como consuelo Hermione mientras le apretaba la mano con cariño

- no sé en que momento apareció Draco para salvarnos, espero que cuando vuelva pueda hablar con él- dijo Lavander sonriendo un poco cómplice, esto hizo pensar a la castaña que ella sospechaba que no había ido a buscar trabajo al hospital.

Dos días después Hermione habló con Mcgonagall para ver la posibilidad de ir a ver de nuevo a Draco pero esta vez quería llevar a Lucy

- Usted sabe que corren peligro tanto usted como su hija?- pregunto la profesora

- si lo sé – se desanimo Hermione

- creo que si es solo un momento podrá ser- Hermione se asombro de las palabras de la profesora más estricta de todo Hogwarts- nos vemos mañana a las diez en la entrada - se despidió Mcgonagall

Al otro día Hermione estaba puntual con Lucy en la entrada del castillo, ahí se encontró con Mcgonagall.

Al llegar al Hospital Mcgonagall las hizo pasar sin antes decirle- al señor Malfoy no pude avisarle que ustedes venían, por lo que será una sorpresa- dijo retirándose. Hermione entro con cuidado a la sala donde estaba Draco, lo vio estaba sentado en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, le hizo un gesto a Lucy para que no hablara y la castaña entro muy despacio, se acerco lo mas que pudo al rubio sin ser notada por él, debía estar muy concentrado en sus pensamientos para no ver que ella llegaban, existía un gran silencio hasta que Lucy habló.

- Daco- el rubio se sobre salto al escuchar la voz de la pequeña, Lucy lo miró divertida y sonrío- Daco- señalo a Draco

- si cariño él es Draco- dijo Hermione sonriendo- hola cómo estas?

- bien- dijo sorprendido por la visita – hola Lucy- dijo mirando a la niña

- Daco- dijo de nuevo señalando con el dedo a Draco, él le sonrió. Hermione se sentó en una silla cerca del rubio, él la miró

- Lucy no sabe que soy su padre?- dijo con tristeza, mirando a su hija

- si ella sabe que eres su padre pero aprendió primero a decir tu nombre – dijo sonriendo– yo aun tengo una foto tuya- dijo un poco sonrojada la castaña, con lo que Draco sonrió pero volvió a tomar una postura de querer seguir escuchando- y es esa la que le he mostrado a Lucy para que te conozca, pero solo dice tu nombre como te fijaste- Draco miró a Lucy, la pequeña jugaba tirando la sabana

- y que palabras sabe decir?- pregunto el rubio

- no muchas, hasta ahora dice el nombre de Luck, de Ron- al escuchar esta nombre el rubio bufo- de Harry el tuyo, el de Ginny, el de Lavender, de John y a mi me dice mamá- Draco sonrió- pero todos los dice a su modo por ejemplo a Luck le dice Luuuu, a Ginny le dice Imi, a Lavender le dice Lala, a John la dice Yom, a Harry le dice Haly y así con todos los nombres

- a tu amigo el cabeza de zanahoria- pregunto molesto

- bueno a Ron le dice Lon

- ah, y pasa mucho tiempo con él?

- lo suficiente- dijo Hermione dando por terminado el interrogatorio, la miró un segundo y su cara cambio cuando la manita de Lucy tocó la suya

- puedo tomarla- dijo señalando a Lucy

- si – dijo Hermione dándole a Lucy, él la tomó

- cómo estas pequeña?- pregunto Draco a Lucy, ella lo miró

- Daco- dijo señalándolo

- Lucy cómo se llama ella- dijo Draco señalando a Hermione, ella la miró

- mam – dijo señalando a la castaña

- y cómo se llama tu papá- dijo Hermione mirando a Lucy y viendo la cara de Draco

- Daco- volvió a señalar a Draco, él sonrió mas satisfecho, si bien no le decía papá por lo menos lo reconocía como tal. – oto- dijo Lucy señalando la cara del rubio

- oso?- pregunto Draco

- oto- volvió a decir la niña tocándole el ojo al rubio

- ah ojo, que inteligente se nota que es mi hija- Hermione carraspeo al escuchar eso – bueno no hay que negar que también es gracia a que tiene por madre a la bruja mas lista y guapa del mundo- Hermione sonrió

- a Lucy le llama la atención tus ojos, vez que ve tu foto dice lo mismo, lastima que no haya sacado el mismo color de tus ojos

- creo que Lucy se ve mas bella con los ojos que tiene, son iguales a los tuyo, tiene una mirada dulce y penetrante a la vez, ya es suficiente que haya sacado el mismo color de mi pelo- dijo sonriéndole a Hermione

- ya es hora- dijo Mcgonagall, Draco se entristeció deseaba que se quedaran un poco mas, solo un momento

- ya Lucy despídete de tu papá- dijo Hermione colocándose de pie

- Daco- dijo Lucy y luego extendió sus brazos y abrazo a Draco, este se emociono y le abrazo también el cuerpo de su hija era pequeña e indefenso

- debemos partir luego, las cosas no andan tan bien- dijo Mcgonagall- Voldemort ya se ha hecho notar y debemos tomar medidas, lamento interrumpir pero debemos partir ya.

Draco la miró y luego vio a Lucy quien le sonreía, la tomo en sus brazos para mirarla

- hasta luego pequeña- dijo dándole un beso en la frente de Lucy,- nos veremos pronto

- Daco- Hermione tomo a Lucy

- adiós Draco- dijo la castaña sin saber que hacer, él la observo deseando que simplemente lo besara, pero debía tenerle paciencia, no podía pedirle que asimilara todo tan rápido.

- adiós Hermione nos veremos pronto – dijo tratando de sonreír

- estamos listas?- pregunto la profesora

- si- dijo Hermione saliendo de ahí con Lucy en los brazos

Al llegar al castillo Hermione notó una gran conmoción, todos se movían apurados de un lado hacia el otro.

- qué sucede?- pregunto Hermione a la profesora Mcgonagall

- lo que dije en el hospital Voldemort se hecho presente y esta atacando, ahora debo pedirle que vaya a buscar su ropa de viaje y la de Lucy, no podemos dejar que estén aquí

- pero…- trato de hablar la castaña

- Hermione- se acerco Ginny rápidamente- traje tus cosas, Lavender, John, Fleur, Luck y otras brujas y niños están esperándolos en su despacho Directora para partir- dijo Ginny mirando a Mcgonagall

- pero y a donde vamos? – dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar siguiendo a Ginny y a Mcgonagall

- a un lugar seguro, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo- dijo Ginny tratando de sonreír

Al llegar al despacho de Mcgonagall, Hermione vio a un gran número de Brujas las cuales sostenían a niños pequeños, también habían algunos jóvenes que aun eran menor de edad que debían huir del castillo que ya no era seguro, debido a que los mortifagos venían hacia acá

- he arreglado varios trasladores para que todos ustedes salgan de aquí lo mas seguro posible, llegaran todos a un mismo lugar pero en distintos momentos, esperamos que todos cumpla con quedarse quietos y tranquilos, las fuerzas de nuestro bando son fuertes por lo que no deben temer- dijo Mcgonagall- el primer grupo- señalo a un grupo de mujeres las cuales sostenían niños muy pequeños, entre ellos estaban Lavender y John, esto desaparecieron

Hermione observo la cara de todas las personas, todos se veían asustados, y no era para menos ella misma estaba asustada, hasta Lucy se acurruco abrazándola mas fuerte

- Hermione cuídate mucho por favor, al igual que a Lucy, tú también - dijo mirando a Fleur y a Luck- no se muevan por nada del mundo

- tú también cuídate mucho- dijo Hermione- y despídeme de los chicos

- ellos ya están peleando

- no aguiesguen su vida pog favog- dijo Fleur

- ahora el tercer grupo- dijo Mcgonagall

- ahí estamos nosogtas- señalo Fleur tomando en brazos a Luck

- adiós – Hermione y Ginny se abrazaron

Hermione tomo el traslador afirmando a Lucy muy fuerte mientras veía a su amiga, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa no fuera la ultima vez que la vería, mantuvo el contacto hasta que sintió una luz fuerte que la cubría y un gancho que la tiró hacia el centro…

**espero que le haya gustado **

**dejen reviews**

**chau**


	8. La batalla final

**Hola!!**

**Lamento la tardanza (aunque no fue mucha).**

**Aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, no añoren con que narre una guerra con grande hechizos y todo porque la verdad no soy buena para eso, espero no desepcionarls.**

**Recibo con mucho ánimo su comentarios o recomendaciones sobre el fanfic, así que dejen reviews ¿yap?**

**Chau**

**8º capítulo: "La batalla final"**

Al llegar al lugar Hermione sintió un calor mas fuerte, abrió un poco los ojos para ver donde se encontraban, vio a su alrededor y pudo contemplar algunas palmeras y un poco de maleza pero lo demás era solo arena

- Egipto!!!- dijo Hermione sorprendida

- Hegmione ven – dijo Fleur- debemos engtag

- Fleur, por qué venimos a Egipto?

- pogque es uno de los lugages mas lejanos de Londegde

- ah..- Hermione no hizo mayor comentario, solo pensaba en como lograría tener noticias sobre todas las personas que estaban luchando, la impotencia que sentía por no ayudar era muy grande, pero miró a Lucy y supo que debía cuidarla.

En el oasis encontraron varias carpas las cuales estaban distribuidas por grupos. Hermione entro a una de las carpas junto con Fleur, como todo lo mágico la carpa por fuera no se veía muy grande pero por dentro tenia suficiente espacio para todas las personas.

- aquí nos toca a nosogtas- señalo Fleur

- tía Hem puedo jugal con Lucy?- dijo Luck

- si cariño pero aquí dentro de la carpa

- sip- contesto el niño

- tu piensas que iguemos a estag mucho tiempo aquí?

- no lo sé, espero que no- dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama que le toco a ella y a Lucy, de repente se sobre salto- y Draco?- se coloco de pie

- qué pasa con él – dijo algo confundida la rubia

- que él esta en el hospital, dónde lo irán a dejar?, lo traerán hacia acá?- pregunto ansiosa la castaña mientras caminaba por la habitación.

- no sé, pego si esta muy mal lo enviagan paga que se guecupegue

- creo que tienes razón- Hermione se culpaba mentalmente por no pensar en eso antes, _Cómo fui tan inconsciente, por qué no me preocupe donde iba estar él, si lo traerían, por Dios que no le sucediera nada, que dos veces no podía perderlo. _Hermione estaba ensimismada con sus pensamientos cuando llegaron Lavender con el pequeño John.

- Hola Hermione, Hola Fleur, - saludo la chica

- Hola- contesto Fleur, mientras miraba a Hermione como esta se paseaba por la pieza pensando

- qué le sucede?- pregunto Lavender a Fleur

- esta peocupada pog el papá de Lucy

- ah..- dijo Lavender- de eso venia a decir, Hermione tengo noticias del castillo- dijo interceptando a la castaña para que la escuchara

- Lavender- dijo Hermione al verla- Hola- Lavender la miró y sonrió

- Hermione ha llegado noticias del castillo, recién una lechuza desde allá dejó la carta

- y qué dice?- preguntaron ambas chicas

- que la guerra a tomado una pequeña pausa, que los mortífagos y los dementores han retrocedido, creen que solo están preparándose para al mucho peor- dijo Lavender un poco cabizbaja- dicen que no nos movamos de nuestro lugar

- y como queguen que estemos, sentadas tomando aigue?- dijo exaltada Fleur- estas notas no debeguias viaglas

- es mejor eso antes que nada- dijo Hermione- creo que es mejor saber que sucede aunque eso nos afecte mas, a no saber nada; Espero que nos mantengan informados

- no creo que lo hagan muy seguidos- dijo Lavender- solo nos queda esperar que todo salga bien

- tiene gazón – dijo Fleur

- antes que lo olvide, vino también esto para ti- dijo Lavender extendiendo un papel para Hermione, la castaña lo tomo esperanzada creyendo que podía ser una nota de Draco, la abrió y leyó

_Hermione:_

_Todo aquí esta bien hasta ahora, te escribo rápidamente para decirte que Draco fue dado de alta, le dieron la oportunidad de que fuera a descastar un poco mas, pero rechazo la idea, dice que quiere pelear, porque si él no esta presente no van a solucionar nada y esta guerra va a durar mil años, y él quiere ver pronto a su mujer (esa eres tú) y a su hija (Lucy), por lo que se unió a los chico, Ron fue el que mas se quejo, pero creo que el desagrado es de ambos, ya que no se hablan, mas que sea para insultarse, espero que pronto pasen sus diferencias._

_Todos envían saludos _

_Billy dice que le digas a Fleur y a Luck que los ama mucho y que pronto se verán_

_Y por sobre todo no se muevan de ahí, cuando pueda enviare noticias, esta vez Mcgonagall me dejó pero no sé si lo haga otra vez_

_Besos._

_Ginny_

- que buena es Ginny al enviag mejogues noticias- dijo Fleur secándose unas lagrimas

- si, tienes razón- dijo Hermione leyendo la carta por segunda vez, dentro de todo pensó en lo que hizo Draco, el hecho de que se haya quedado no era menos de lo que ella esperaba de él

- algunas personas se molestaron por la carta, ya que fuiste la única que le enviaron una personal- dijo Lavender- pero las tranquilice diciendo que pronto le enviarían a ellas también, que tu carta era una información importante

….:::::::.::::::::……::::::::+.+::::::::::::……..::::::::.:::::::::…..:::::::::+.+:::::::::……

Los días pasaban y las mujeres y niños no recibían ninguna noticia, para su suerte en el mini campamento que tenían no les faltaba nada, el oasis los protegía y les daba un poco de sombra para las tardes de calor.

Los niños eran los que más disfrutaban del lugar, ya que en sus juegos pasaban gran parte del día, en cambio todos los demás pasaban sus momentos haciendo especulaciones sobre como iba la guerra, imaginando la suerte de sus seres queridos.

- QUÉ PIENSAN QUE SOMOS NOSOGTOS,- gritaba siempre Fleur una vez al día, era algo casi común que ella hiciera eso, al principio trataban de ayudarla a tranquilizarse pero luego otras mujeres comenzaron hacerlo mismo, era algo parecido a una terapia.

Ya llevaban dos semanas sin noticias, mirando las mismas cara, casi desesperadas por saber sobre lo que sucedía mas allá de las arenas del desierto.

- ya llevamos dos semanas aquí, no creo que superemos el mes- se consolaba Hermione

- espero que todo este bien- decía Lavender

- no sé como pueden ustedes estag tan tagnquilas sin noticias- reclamó Fleur por la paciencia de las otras chicas

- es lo que podemos hacer Fleur – suspiró Hermione- solo nos queda esperar

- NO!! ESO NO ES LO UNICO, TENEMOS VAGUITAS IGUAL QUE ELLOS- dijo Fleur levantando la suya

- mam que pasa- Luck miraba extrañado a su madre mientras seguía jugando con Lucy

- oh- Luck era el único que la volvía a la realidad, que la ayudaba a ver el por qué estaban ahí- nada solo que mamá esta un poco cansada- se apuró en agregar Fleur para no asustar a su hijo, y hacerle sentir cuanto peligro corría

- debemos hacer algo- opino Lavender- creo que tanto tiempo libre nos hace mal

- yo escribo- dijo Hermione- le escribo cartas… a Draco- termino diciendo un poco sonrojada- cuando acabe esto espero entregárselas- dijo encogiendo los hombros

- eso es una buena idea- se adelanto Lavender- creo que llevar un escrito de todo lo que hacemos nos ayuda a canalizar las malas vibras y ….- Lavender no pudo continuar debido a que un fuerte ruido las hizo callar, todos los que estaban ahí miraron hacia el lugar donde cayo el objeto, cuando el polvo se disipo lograron ver una figura

- GINNY!!- grito Hermione al reconocerla, corrió a su encuentro para ayudarla- Qué paso?!!- dijo tratando de animarla

- ellos- murmuraba Ginny

- háblame Ginny que pasó con ellos?- dijo la castaña temiendo lo peor

- ellos lo saben- dijo al fin la colorina

- qué saben?

- que ustedes están aquí, deben huir rápido…- dijo Ginny perdiendo las fuerzas desvaneciéndose en los brazos de Hermione

- qué dijo?- preguntaron algunas personas

- creo que dijo que saben que estamos aquí- dijo Hermione asustada

- quienes- pregunto Fleur

- Voldemort y los mortifagos

- y tú crees que vengan hacia acá?- pregunto Lavender

- no lo sé, pero toda persona que tanga varita y sepa usarla aunque sea menor de edad nos tendrá que ayudar a defendernos…- la castaña no terminó debido a que una mujer la interrumpió

- disculpa, pero creo no entenderte, de verdad piensas que puedan venir?- miró a la castaña levantando una ceja

- no lo sé, pero no creo que usted quiera recibirlos personalmente si vienen- con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una camilla para llevar a su amiga y cuidarla.

- detente- la misma mujer la detuvo- no vengas a creerte una heroína, que eso solo calza con tu amigo

- creo que usted aun no entiende que está en una guerra, que aquí no se perdonan las vidas de las personas inocentes como sus hijos o mi hija, si usted no esta de su lado la van a matar como a todos nosotros- dijo señalando a todos- nadie esta a salvo, es hora de que nos organicemos, si Ginny que viene desde allá corrió el riego de venir para decirnos que ellos saben de nuestro escondite creo que es importante – miró a todos- y si usted no cree que sea así ese es su problema- dijo mirando a la mujer- Lavender cuida a Lucy, en un momento vengo- y siguió con su camino

- Hegmione tiene gazón- dijo Fleur- todos tenemos vaguitas- miró al pequeño Luck que negaba- bueno casi todos caguiño- le habló a su hijo- pog lo que debemos usagla y defendegnos engte nosogtos – miró con rencor a la mujer que interrumpió a Hermione- y si alguien no esta de acuegdo puede ig a dogmig

- debemos realizar turnos para vigilar- dijo una chica- debemos organizar todo estratégicamente, algo parecido al quidditch, en las guerras siempre se usan estrategias

- mi hija y sus amigas pueden ayudarnos a formar una estrategia- agrego una señora

- nosotros hemos identificados distintos escondites en este lugar - dijo un chico- dos semanas han sido suficiente para conocer todo el lugar

- eso esta muy bien- felicito Fleur- todos tenemos ánimos de defendegnos

Mientras tanto Hermione ayudaba a Ginny a tomar agua….

- Ginny qué pasó- pregunto la castaña al verla reaccionar

- ellos les van atacar- trató de hablar la pelirroja

- pero por qué les interesa atacarnos a nosotros?- pregunto confundida

- por qué hay algunos que tienen unas cuentas pendientes

- lo que me dices es un poco confuso

- no entiendes?, Potter ya derroto al Señor oscuro, por lo que los mortifagos y otros de sus seguidores están buscando venganza- hizo un esfuerzo más grande por seguir hablando- y se están preparando para venir por víctimas

- y Draco, Harry y Ron por qué no vienen?

- porque no saben- sonrío la chica

- qué te sucede?- la miró extrañada Hermione

- tus amigos no lo saben- sonrío mas ampliamente- ellos piensan que al derrotar al señor oscuro todo termino - la voz de Ginny se volvió más aguda- sangre sucia eres una ingenua, tú crees que vendría solo una mocosa a decirte esto?- se acerco a la castaña con su varita – nosotros estamos aquí- dijo susurrándole en el oído a Hermione- y no hay salida- rió fuertemente-… TU SERÁS LA PRIMERA EN MORIR - esta vez apunto con su varita el corazón de la chica.

Hermione, no se movió solo pensaba en como salir de ahí y como proteger a su hija. Miró a la supuesta Ginny y se percato de que era Bellatrix.

- y a qué hora atacaran?- pregunto Hermione

- eso a ti no te importa- dijo con odio- tú serás la primera, luego tu hija bastarda te seguirá y acompañaran a mi estúpido sobrino en el infierno- miró la cara de la castaña- oh! No sabias que murió?- dijo con ironía- era su destino, POR TRAIDOR!!!

- MENTIRA!!- Hermione saco la varita- ESTAS MINTIENDO!!- la chica lanzó un hechizo haciendo que la bruja perdiera la varita, y así aprovecho de salir de la carpa. Al llegar afuera se percato de que habían varios mortífagos pelando, Fleur peleaba con uno, mientras Lavender y otra chica peleaban con tres, ellos las superaban en cantidad. Hermione busco a Lucy y Luck, pero no los vio por ningún lado, solo estaban algunas mujeres y jóvenes peleando con todas sus fuerzas, hasta la mujer que la detuvo, era ella la que mas peleaba.

- ME ESPERABAS CRETINA!!!- el grito de Bellatrix la hizo girar a tiempo para defenderse

- NO – contesto la castaña. Los hechizos iban de un lado a otro, por un momento Hermione no supo dónde estaba o qué era lo que ocurría, sus movimientos eran casi reflejos de defensiva, solo sabia que con suerte saldría de esa.

- CRUCIO!!!- la castaña no pudo evitar el hechizo de Bellatrix por lo que le dio en el pecho dejándola como un ovillo en la arena- CRUCIO!! Y AHORA QUIEN TE VA AYUDAR??? – la risa de Bellatrix se escuchaba por todo el desierto- NADIE LO HARÁ

-HERMIONE- gritó Lavender al verla

- TÚ CAYATE, SERÁS LA SIGUIENTE, TE SALVASTE, PERO DOS VECES NO SUCEDE LO MISMO- Lavender la miró pero debió seguir peleando ya que el mortífago no le daba descanso

- CRUCIO!!

- mam- la voz de Lucy hizo que Hermione se forzara por buscarla con la mirada. Bellatrix hizo lo mismo

…:::::Flash back:::::….

- mi hija y sus amigas pueden ayudarnos a formar una estrategia- agrego una señora

- nosotros hemos identificados distintos escondites en este lugar - dijo un chico- dos semanas han sido suficiente para conocer todo este lugar

- eso esta muy bien- felicito Fleur- todos tenemos ánimos de defendegnos

- ahora lo primero es esconder a los niños- dijo Lavender

- vamos a uno de los escondites aquí cerca – dijo un chico

- eso seguia muy bueno, debemos preocupagnos que ellos estén bien- dijo Fleur- ahoga dinos dónde esta ese lugag, y todas vamos a dejag nuesgtos hijos ahí, los cuidaremos pog tugnos- Lavender llevó a John y la pequeña Lucy. Cuando llegaron a una especie de túnel, Fleur se encargo de hacer que éste se volviera mas habitable, dejando a los niños a cargo de dos señoras, las cuales serían remplazada por el turno siguiente, mientras el resto creaba la estrategia para recibir en cualquier momento a los mortifagos e incluso al mismo Voldemort. El túnel estaba a unos pasos del campamento pero se encontraba bien oculto bajo varios hechizos protectores. Al llegar cerca de la carpa donde se encontraba Hermione Lavender escucho una risa muy conocida para ella, la cual hizo que un aire frío recorriera su espalda, se asomo para asegurarse que se equivocaba, pero vio que no, su peor pesadilla se volvía a repetir, Bellatrix estaba amenazando a Hermione, aunque se veía un poco distinta

- Ginny- murmuró Lavender- no era Ginny era Bellatrix- dijo con asombro

-… TU SERÁS LA PRIMERA EN MORIR - esta vez apunto con su varita el corazón de la chica. Lavender perdió el aire del susto

- y a qué hora atacaran?- pregunto Hermione

- eso a ti no te importa- dijo con odio- tú serás la primera, luego tu hija bastarda te seguirá y acompañaran a mi estúpido sobrino en el infierno- miró la cara de la castaña- oh! No sabias que murió?- dijo con ironía- era su destino, POR TRAIDOR!!- Lavender no se quedo mirando mas tiempo y se acerco corriendo junto a Fleur y a las otras mujeres para decirle lo que vio, y fue gracias a esto que lograron estar mas lista para recibir a los mortífagos que llegaron justo en ese momento, produciéndose la batalla en las arenas

….::::::fin flash back:::::::::….

- mira a quien veo, si es la hija de mi sobrino el traidor- Lucy se había trasladado fuera del túnel, sin usar varita o caminar, solo apareció. Bellatrix sonrió torcidamente

- no te le acerques- dijo Hermione luchando por ponerse de pie

-TU CAYATE - la bruja pateó a la castaña haciéndola caer- TODOS DETÉNGANSE- dio la orden a todos los demás, por lo que lo mortifagos dejaron de pelear pero no bajaron las varitas – ya he encontrado a todos los que buscaba- sonrió mirando a la pequeña Lucy

- no la toques- dijo Hermione volviendo a intentar levantarse

- CRUCIO!!!- grito la bruja- TÚ TE CAYAS

- DÉJALA - grito Fleur apuntando a Bellatrix

- baja esa varita o matamos a tu hijo- señalo hacia un lado donde un mortifago sujetaba de un brazo a Luck haciendo que el niño apenas tocara el suelo. Luck también había salido del túnel sin que nadie lograra explicar que magia usaron los pequeños para aparecerse sin varita.

- NO TE ATREVAS- amenazo Fleur

- no me pruebes- contesto la bruja con una sonrisa burlona en los labios- si cooperan todas, nadie va salir dañado, solo queremos a la sangre sucia y su hija- señalo a Hermione y Lucy- y mi asunto pendiente- señalo esta vez a Lavender- si no se meten no le haremos daños, pero si interfieren MORIRAN- y rió violentamente, se acerco a Lucy y la tomó- eres igual al bastardo de Draco. Lucy la miraba asustada

- mam- la pequeña estiraba sus brazos a Hermione, quien la miraba impotente sin poder levantarse de la arena

- no llames a tu madre- dijo Bellatrix- tú- llamó a uno de los mortífagos- tenla- gracias a los rápido movimientos del mortifagos Lucy no cayó al suelo- llévatela – el mortifago asintió y se marcho llevando también a Luck, Fleur trato de hacer algo pero uno de los mortífago la apunto con su varita mientras el otro apuntaba a Luck. Hermione trato de moverse pero le fue imposible, sentía un dolor muy fuerte en las costillas, se lamentaba profundamente el que no pudiera moverse.

- ahora terminemos contigo- dijo Bellatrix a la castaña, con un hechizo la bruja hizo que Hermione se pusiera de pie, con esto el dolor de su costado se intensifico, tenia una de sus costillas rota, el dolor aumento con el esfuerzo de hacerle frente a Bellatrix y no demostrar que estaba mal. Hermione la miró desafiante, tenia un hilo de sangre el cual salía de su nariz.

- y que me harás?- pregunto la castaña- me mataras lentamente o rápidamente?

- eres una estúpida- contesto furiosa Bellatrix, Lavender, Fleur y las otras personas miraban impaciente la escena.- cómo te atreves hablarme así, ¿ acaso quieres morir antes?

- no, porque yo no MORIRÉ!!!- en un acto de locura y de sus ultimas fuerzas, la castaña se lanzo encima de la bruja con el fin de quitarle la varita, era difícil identificar cual era cual, por lo que todos, tanto mortífagos y brujas, se quedaron quietos expectantes sobre el resultado de la batalla sin atreverse a intervenir.

Los minutos parecían ser horas, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cual sería el resultado, Belllatrix y Hermione se defendían como podían entre pegarse, arañarse y hasta morderse, una tratando de quitar la varita y la otra de evitarlo, Bellatrix lanzaba varios hechizos tratando de sacarse de encima a la castaña pero no lograba su objetivo haciendo que los hechizo fueran a todas las direcciones, las personas que las rodeaban debieron alejarse sin dejar de estar atentos para atacar cuando fuera necesario; de repente una luz roja cubrió ambos cuerpo, y un silencio se expandió por el lugar, los dos cuerpos estaban quietos. Todos miraban sin atreverse a acercarse para saber quien había sido la vencedora, en eso una de las manos de Bellatrix (la que estaba encima de la castaña) se movió haciendo que los mortífagos comenzaran a celebrar la victoria de la bruja, mientras Lavender y Fleur se abrazaron con tristeza.

….:::::::+.+:::::::::…………..:::::::::::::.:::::::::::::::…………….::::::::::::+..+:::::::::…

En otro lado

- cómo están las bajas – preguntaba Mcgonagall sentada en la cabecera de una gran mesa, a su derecha estaba Snape, y a su izquierda Harry, al lado de él se encontraba Ginny, Ron, Draco, Neville; enfrente estaba Lupin, Fredd, George, el señor y la señora Weasley, Billy y algunos magos y brujas. Todos presentaban señales de estar heridos.

- aun no hay un número exacto- contestó Lupin

- cuándo podremos ir a buscar a las personas que están en el desierto?- preguntó Ginny a la profesora

- creo que por ahora no será posible, hasta que controlemos todos los mortífagos prófugos especialmente a Bellatrix- contesto la bruja

- eso lo podemos hacer igual estando con ellos acá- dijo Draco furioso

- ellos están mas seguros allá – dijo tranquilamente Mcgonagall

- CÓMO PUEDE TENER LA CERTEZA DE ESO!!- grito el chico desesperado colocándose de pie

- hemos hablado de eso señor Malfoy- contestó Snape- ahora debemos resolver otros asuntos

- Profesora!!- Tonks entró corriendo- llegó un mensaje, nos piden ayuda!!, Los mortífagos están en el desierto- exclamó la chica pálida. Todos se miraron, y sin hablar desaparecieron……

………::::::::: "." :::::::::::………¨.¨…..:::::::.+.+:::::::::………::::::.:::::::::::……….

- AHORA LA VICTORIA ES NUESTRA- uno de los mortifago gritó hacia sus compañeros, los cuales aplaudieron

- no cuentes con eso- dijo Fleur con rabia- esto no les segá tan fácil

- HASTA EL FINAL!!!- gritó Lavender animado a todos a la lucha. Los hechizos volvieron a volar por los aires, el cuerpo de la castaña y el de Bellatrix seguían quietos en las arenas.

Cuando llegaron los refuerzos para ayudar, Draco busco desesperadamente a Hermione y a su hija, pero no las encontraba por ningún lado, Ginny también se movió por las distintas carpas, mientras los otros ayudaban en la lucha.

- AQUÍ ESTÁN!!!- gritó Ginny, quien había encontrado a Lucy y Luck, los cuales fueron dejados cerca de la fuente, cuando el mortífago que los llevaba fue ayudar a sus compañeros en la lucha. Draco corrió para abrazar a Lucy y espontáneamente abrazo a Luck, él que le correspondió tiernamente.

- Lucy, pequeña tu mamá dónde esta- la niña lo miró y comenzó hacer puchero, Draco precintó lo peor- tranquila la vamos a encontrar.

-Draco, busquemos a los demás niños tal vez logremos hallarla – dijo sin convencimiento Ginny

- espero- Draco tomó a Lucy, mientras Luck iba de la mano con Ginny.

Después de mucho buscar lograron encontrar el túnel donde estaba los niños y dos mujeres, esperando noticias.

Por otro lado Harry y los otros lograron desarmar a todos los mortifagos, buscaba a Bellatrix, pero no la vieron hasta que Lavender habló.

- la persona que tú buscas esta muerta- dijo mirando el bulto que se veía un poco mas allá

- y quién la venció?- pregunto un poco mas animado Harry

- qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado Draco cuando llego después de haber dejado a Lucy con Ginny y a las otras mujeres en una de las carpas

- Bellatrix fue vencida- dijo Tonks sonriendo

- pego no fue sin una pegdida- dijo Fleur abrazando fuerte a Billy

- Hermione!!- dijo pálido Draco- dónde esta?

- ella…trato de defenderse…pero...pero- Lavender no pudo seguir debido a que el llanto la invadió

- no me digas eso por favor- suplico el rubio mientras algunas lagrimas caían- DONDE ESTA!!- grito tomando a Lavender por los hombros.

- suéltala!!- exigió Ron empujando al rubio- no ves que la lastimas- Draco lo miró furioso.

- quien te crees- dijo Draco con los dientes apretados- NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASÓ A HERMIONE!!

- por supuesto que me importa porque es mi amiga, pero no veo porque debes tratar a Lavender tan mal, mas que mal para nadie de ella ha sido fácil todo esto- dijo Ron mirando a Draco y abrazando a Lavender, quien lloraba en el hombro del chico. Draco los miró a todos sin poder creer que no hicieran nada.

- Draco …- Lavender sacó la voz para hablarle al rubio- ella esta allá- señalo el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Bellatrix. Draco corrió sacó el cuerpo inerte de Bellatrix, se encontró con Hermione, la miró estupefacto sus manos temblaban frente al terror de la muerte de la castaña, las lagrimas caían una tras otra por su rostro – Hermione, no te atrevas a dejarme- sollozo Draco- no me dejes solo- comenzó a limpiarle la cara con extremo cuidado.

Los que estaban alrededor miraban la escena en silencio cada uno se lamentaba la perdida de la castaña.

- vamos princesa, abre los ojos- susurraba Draco

….::::::Flash back:::::…

- vamos princesa abre los ojos- decía Draco besando el cuello de la castaña

- dejame dormir un poco mas- decía Hermione con los ojos aun cerrados

- abre tus ojos cariño o sino no dejare de besarte nunca- dijo el rubio besándole la cara

- esa no es una buena oferta- sonrió la chica- porque no quiero que me dejes de besar- dijo pero esta vez le tomo la cara para besarle la boca

- pero abre los ojos, quiero verlos- exigió Draco - o sino no hay besos- la chantajeo.

- vamos no seas así conmigo- decía la chica tratando de seguir durmiendo- anoche no me dejaste dormir

- yo?- dijo él sonriendo- no habrás sido tú?

- yo?- ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo incrédula - no puedo creer que seas tan mentiroso

- mentiroso? Yo?- sonrío él mas ampliamente- tal vez, pero astuto

- no eres mentiroso- dijo ella

- ah, no? entonces soy un chico bueno?

- no, eres un tramposo, hiciste que me despertara- se quejó ella- ahora me tendré que ir

- pero por qué- dijo él haciendo pucheros como un niño pequeño

- porque es tarde, si hubiera seguido dormida tal vez me quedaría un poco mas- Hermione hizo un intento de levantarse, pero se vio detenida por el cuerpo de Draco- debo hacer muchas cosas, ¡levántate sal de encima de mí..!…sabías que pesas mucho?

- para eso hay solución- se giro dejando a la castaña encima de él, pero no dejo de abrazarla

- cómo crees que me iré sino me sueltas?- dijo ella tratando de sacarse el cabello que cubría su rostro

- eso es lo que quiero que nunca me dejes

- pero debo irme, ya me desperté, por lo que tengo que irme, debo estudiar, pronto viene los EXTASIS

- no crees que exageras?, para eso faltan muchos meses- dijo besando a la chica

- pero igual, ahora suéltame- pidió la castaña una vez mas

- qué debo hacer para que no me dejes solo?- la miró con cara de niño bueno

- además de colocar esa cara?- sonrió ella- no sé… dejarme dormir un poco mas- al ver la cara del chico- solo un ratito, luego hacemos lo que tú quieras

- lo que yo quiera- dijo levantando una ceja. Ella resoplo

- tu cara de niño bueno no dura mucho, al tiro sale lo perverso que tienes

- creí que eso era lo mas te gustaba de mí- le mordió el labio a la chica

- auch!! eso dolió

- pero si lo hice suavecito, mira como me dejaste tú- mostro su labio inferior donde tenia aun hinchado- pense que te habías vuelto una caníbal- rió él, ella junto las cejas mostrándose ofendida- te quedaras?

- me dejaras dormir un ratito?

- pero solo un ratito

- si

- pero dormirás aquí donde te vea

- y dónde mas dormiría?- pregunto confundida

- me refiero que dormirás aquí en mi pecho cerca de mí, ni al lado, ni al otro, aquí- exigió el rubio, ella lo miró levantando las dos cejas

- no tengo problema- dijo ella- pero no te aproveches

- yo?- coloco cara de angelito- nunca haría eso- sonrío pícaramente. Hermione suspiro

- tendré que creerte- dijo colocando su cabeza en el torso desnudo de Draco

- no olvides que luego haremos lo que yo quiera- dijo él

- si, pero ahora dejame dormir, o sino no hay nada y me voy- dijo sin levantar la cabeza. Él la miró y sonrío, beso la cabeza de la castaña y cerro los ojos también.

…………::::::::::::::Fin flsh back:::::::::::….

- abre tus ojos princesa – repitió Draco - no me dejes, por favor- esto ultimo lo dijo colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione, mientras también lloraban todo los que estaban ahí - qué haré sin ti, que va ser de Lucy, no me dejes….Hermione , no me dejes solo…..- pasó un momento hasta que grito el rubio- ESPEREN!!- dijo de repente- respira…respira….ESTA RESPIRANDO, RÁPIDO DEBEMOS LLEVARLA- Draco se puso de pie. Todos se movieron rápidamente, para llevar a la castaña al hospital.

**No olviden dejar sus reviews, créanme los leeos y si hay recomendaciones trato de agregarla sin perder mi norte, porque aprecio mucho su interés por aportar**

**chau**


	9. Reencuentro

**Hola se que me demore en actualizar, pero el estudio se ha vuelto un poco odioso y no me deja crear, espero que me disculpen………….**

**Bueno aquí esta este nuevo capi…manden sus comentarios yap?**

**chau**

**9º capítulo: " Reencuentro":**

Hermione debió estar dos semanas hospitalizada a causa de sus lesiones, Draco y Lucy la iban a ver a diario. Los primeros días Draco estaba emocionado por estar con su hija, pero pronto valoro el esfuerzo de la castaña por cuidar de la pequeña, ya que encontró que no era fácil criar una niña tan inquieta como su hija. Debido a que Lucy estaba acostumbrada a su pieza, Draco decidió ir a vivir en el departamento de Hermione. Iba muchas veces al Ministerio a ver algunos asuntos sobre su trabajo como Director del departamento de criatura mágicas.

De vez en cuando Ginny los iba a visitar junto con Harry, Ron no iba, ya que sus diferencias con el rubio aun estaban presentes.

En los últimos días debido a la ausencia de la castaña, Draco se veía horrible, tenia ojeras, cambio su vestuario fino por unos vaqueros con camisas.

- hoy sale tu mamá pequeña- dijo aliviado Draco- por lo que vamos ir a buscarla, quédate tranquila aquí

- sip – dijo Lucy sentada en una silla, llevaba puesto un lindo vestido verde claro, además usaba una cinta en su cabello esto ayudaba a que sus rizos herencia de su madre no cayeran en su rostro

- ahora iré a buscar esa cosa muggle que debes usar para sentarte en el auto- dijo el rubio. La niña lo miró y cuando vio que no estaba bajo del asiento donde estaba para ir a jugar, estaba en eso la pequeña cuando un elfo apareció enfrente de ella.

- señorita- dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia, Lucy abrió sus ojos castaños como plato, era la primera vez que veía un elfo de cerca y por su cara no le gusto mucho esa criatura

- Daco- murmuro la pequeña, aun no aprendía a decir papá- Daco…Daco- decía mientras se alejaba del elfo

- señorita donde esta el señora Malfoy?- pregunto el elfo acercándose mas

- Daco- dijo un poco mas fuerte la niña y alejándose mas del elfo

- no tenga miedo de mí- sonrío el elfo- mi nombre es Dobby ayudo al señor Potter y vengo a darle un mensaje al señor Malfoy- se acerco mas- tú debes ser Lucy- la pequeña asintió sin decir nada mas – tranquila- Dobby estiró la mano haciendo que la niña diera un salto del miedo, comenzó hacer puchero

- PAPAAAAAAA!!!- grito la pequeña llorando a todo pulmón – PAPAAAA!!

- Lucy qué sucede!!- dijo Draco entrando corriendo a la cocina, miró al elfo y tomó a la niña

- señor le juro que no le hice nada- dijo el elfo con cara de temor. Lucy abrazaba fuertemente a Draco

- tranquila pequeña ya estoy aquí- decía Draco mientras le daba pequeños palmaditas en la espalda a su hija – tú!- dijo esta vez al elfo- por qué has venido?

- el señor Potter me pidió que le diera un mensaje – dijo haciéndole una reverencia

- diló luego- dijo enojado el rubio, pero al pensar que diría Hermione al saber como trataba el elfo cambio su tono- por favor que debemos salir con mi hija

- el señor Potter dice que en la madriguera van a realizar una bienvenida a la señorita Hermione, y pide que usted con Lucy asistan- Draco lo miró un momento y pensó en que contestar, la verdad era que no quería ir para allá, pero sabía que Hermione se enojaría al saber que él rechazó la invitación de su amigo, además ellos eran los que habían cuidado de su castaña.

- esta bien- dijo el rubio- iremos por ella y la llevaremos para allá

- ustedes?- pregunto el elfo- el señor Potter y el señor Weasley iban a ir

- ah no, dile a Potter que nosotros iremos, que ellos la esperen en la madriguera- dijo autoritariamente Draco- o sino Hermione no va a ningún lado

- esta bine yo le comunicare eso al señor Potter- dijo el elfo antes de desaparecer

- ya pequeña, la cosa fea se fue- Lucy miró con temor y vio que no estaba, se secó con las manos las lagrimas que tenía en la cara

- y mamá…- pregunto mirándolo a la cara

- ahora vamos por ella

- papá te ielo – dijo abrazando al rubio

- yo también te quiero preciosa, y me encanta cuando me dices papá

- Daco- sonrió la niña

- no papá

- Daco- dijo riéndose la niña, Draco suspiro

- bueno dime como quieras

- papá Daco

- eso es mejor, ahora vamos que tu mamá debe estar lista

- sip

Cuando Draco llegó al hospital con Lucy fue una enfermera muy joven la que los recibió

- Buenos días en que les puedo ayudar- sonrió la chica coquetamente mirando a Draco- trae a su hermana?- pregunto señalando a Lucy, la cual la miro enojada

- no- dijo Draco educadamente- ella es mi hija y vengo por mi… – pensó un momento- por mi esposa- tal vez no eran marido y mujer, pero mas temprano que tarde lo serian

- oh- se sonrojo la chica- disculpe

- no te preocupes- contesto Draco sonriéndole- pero gracias por el cumplido

- debe ser tu ropa la que hizo que esta joven te confundiera con el hermano de Lucy y no como el padre- dijo una voz familiar (un poco enoja) detrás de él, Draco lamento mentalmente.

- Hermione- dijo Draco con su mejor sonrisa, al darse vuelta se encontró con los ojos de la castaña que le reprochaba con su mirada – que linda estas- dijo sinceramente el rubio mirándola, la castaña traía el cabello suelto dejando libre todos sus rizos los que enmarcaban el rostro de la chica.

- no mientas, debo estar fatal- dijo Hermione tocándose el labio, el que aun tenia una marca pequeña pero notoria que lo cruzaba desde una esquina, la cual no pudieron los medimagos borrar con magia- esta herida fue hecha con magia oscura, debo colocarme una crema para que se borre- se encogió de Hombros Hermione- cómo esta mi pequeña- dijo esta vez estirando los brazos hacia Lucy- cómo te portaste?

- bem- contesto Lucy abrazando a su madre

- estas más grande- dijo Hermione – cuántas maldades haz hecho?

- nuna (ni una)- dijo la pequeña negando con la cabeza y con cara de inocente, Draco solo sonrió cansado

….:::::Flash back::::::….

Travesuras de Lucy

Travesura nº 1:

- Lucy!!, a levantarse- dijo Draco entrando a la pieza de la niña, miró la cama la cual se encontraba vacía, el corazón del rubio se apretó- LUCY!!! – la llamó mientras buscaba por toda la pieza

- Daco!!- escuchó una vocesita a lo lejos

- Lucy??- dijo Draco mirando a todos los lados- LUCY- puso atención para escuchar de donde provenía la voz

- Daco!!- Draco se quedó pensando- es idea mía o la voz viene de afuera?- dijo en voz alta el rubio

- Daco, bem- la voz de la pequeña sonaba entretenida, Draco abrió los ojos

-LUCY- se asomo rápidamente por la ventana- miró hacia un lado y no vio a nadie, por un momento sintió alivio al no verla

- Daco, mila- el rubio giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado y vio a la pequeña sentada en el espacio de cemento que sobresalía del edificio, sintió que le faltaba el aire, no traía consigo la varita y no podía devolverse a buscarla, la pequeña se encontraba mirando las palomas que estaban junto con ella

- Lu..cy no.. te.. muevas- suplico Draco mirando hacía abajo- Dios son 12 pisos, por qué Hermione compró el piso mas alto

- Daco bem- dijo sonriendo la pequeña moviéndose

-NO TE MUEVAS- grito Draco. La niña lo miró asustada y comenzó hacer pucheros- no llores por favor, espera sentadita ahí que ahora voy contigo- dijo Draco saltando por la ventana, como él era más grande le era más difícil caminar por ese estrecho pedazo de cemento- hoy debemos ir a visitar a mami- Draco comenzó hablarle a la niña para mantener su atención y así no se moviera de ahí- debes colocarte un vestido muy lindo.- cuando llego cerca de la niña con un rápido movimiento la tomo en sus brazos, respiro tranquilo, hasta que se percato de su segundo problema como salir de ahí……

Travesura nº2:

- hola – saludo Fleur-

- Hola, pasen- dijo Draco sonriendo aliviado, ya que por un momento penso en que Fleur venía a cuidar de Lucy

- vengo a pedigte un favog, debo salig puedes cuidag a Luck un momento?- sonrió la chica- Luck no quiso quedagse con el hermano de Bill

- Ron?- pregunto el rubio

- si con él

- por qué?

- pogque dice que tú lo cuidagas mejog- Draco sonrío frente a este comentario, le agradaba enormemente saberse querido mas que el pelirrojo, su alegría era mayor si esto provenía de Hermione, pero no le molestaba que un mocoso lo prefiriera – además dice que quiegue jugag con Lucy

- no te preocupes yo lo cuido, además Lucy debe querer también jugar con Luck- Draco miró al niño y este le sonrió como un angelito, cosa que lo asusto y hizo que dudara de su respuesta, pero un Malfoy no retrocede nunca.

- Gacia- dijo Fleur y se despidió.

- Ya niño ven conmigo, Lucy esta en su cuarto- dijo Draco dirigiéndose al niño, el cual había desaparecido – mocoso donde te metiste?- pregunto confundido el rubio

- Luuuuu- Draco caminó hacía la habitación de su hija y ahí encontró al pequeño

- eres rápido?- dijo un poco molesto el rubio

- señor podemos jugar con Lucy en el parque- dijo Luck muy educadamente (por fin había aprendido a pronunciar la "r"), cosa que hizo poner en alerta al rubio

- no mejor jueguen aquí- dijo mirando al niño

- esta bien- dijo Luck- Lucy a que quieres jugar?

- peota- dijo la niña señalando una pelota amarilla

- ya juguemos con la pelota- dijo Luck yendo a buscar el balón. Draco los miró un momento, pero al ver que todo esta en orden fue a leer el diario y a descansar un poco. El rubio se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leer las noticias sobre el mundo mágico, de repente el sueño comenzó apoderarse de él, Draco se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento, sin proponérselo se quedó profundamente dormido, y solo despertó cuando sintió el timbre, se levanto rápidamente para abrir la puerta.

- hola!!- era Fleur que había llegado para buscar a Luck

- hola, pasa- invito el rubio

- oh, no te peogcupes yo debo igme gapido- se disculpo la chica- cómo se porto Luck- dijo con cara de preocupación, el rubio dudo un momento, ya que no cuido del chico ni un momento

- bien- dijo encogiendo los hombros- ahora voy por él- dijo Draco yendo a la pieza de su hija, al entrar encontró a los niños dormidos en la cama de Lucy, era una escena muy tierna, ya que los dos pequeños se encontraban abrazado, todo el que lo hubiese visto habría quedado mirando con emoción, todos menos Draco Malfoy, que miró al pequeño Luck como una amenaza, como un rival para el amor de su hija, desde ese día lo tendría entre ceja y ceja, el rubio tomo la misma actitud que Ron tenía, la actitud celosa típica de un padre.

- mocoso aprovechado- dijo en voz baja, tomó al niño suavemente para que su hija no despertara, y se lo llevó a su madre, prometiéndose que nunca mas permitiría que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo, sin saber que esa promesa no serviría de nada para un futuro.

- Luck!, oh se ha quedado dogmido, debe de habeg jugado mucho – dijo Fleur tomando al niño

- debe ser- dijo Draco

- bueno nosotos nos vamos, adiós

- adiós- dijo el rubio con la intención de cerrar la puerta

- espega!!- dijo Fleur

- qué pasa- pregunto el rubio temiendo que le pidiera que cuidara de nuevo al pequeño

- tienes un poco manchada la – dijo Fleur sonriendo señalando la cara

- gracias- dijo Draco confundido mientras cerraba la puerta, se tocó el rostro pensativo, hasta que una visión vino a su cabeza, se dirigió al baño para mirarse al espejo- MALDITO MOCOSO!!- gritó al verse, tenia el rostro rayado con un lápiz negro, le habían hecho distintos dibujos, los cuales no se borraron con nada, por lo que Draco debió pedir ayuda a la señora Weasley, después de pasar cinco días sin lograr encontrar la solución, con esto todos se enteraron de la pequeña travesura que hicieron los niños, Ron fue el que mas se rió……

Travesura nº3:

- DACO!!- grito Lucy desde su cuarto

- que sucede pequeña- llegó rápidamente Draco a ver a su hija

- cuco- dijo la niña señalando la esquina de su pieza

- qué cuco?, aquí no hay nada, mira! - dijo él encendiendo la luz

- cuco- dijo haciendo puchero la niña- ben- estiro las manos hacia Draco

- qué pasa?

- tuto- dijo Lucy restregándose los ojos con sus manos debido al sueño que tenia

- esta bien duerme, yo dejaré la luz encendida así no habrá ningún cuco ya?

- no, tuto Daco- dijo estirando sus brazos

- quieres dormir conmigo- pregunto el rubio

- si

- esta bien vamos- dijo tomándola en brazo, la acostó en la cama y él se puso en el otro extremo, debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir su cama con nadie le dio la espalda a la niña, con la única persona que había dormido hasta el otro día era con su castaña, y en esas pocas ocasiones a él le gustaba dormir abrazado a ella.

- Daco- el rubio sintió que le tiraban la camisa de dormir

- qué sucede?- se giró el rubio para ver a su hija

- tuto- dijo la niña abrazándolo, él la miró y se resigno, así que también la brazo, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que la pequeña se quedo dormida, cuando el rubio intento separarse de ella la niña hizo pucheros, por lo que entendió que debía quedarse así. Draco comenzó a dormirse….

…..Hermione!!- Draco exclamó al ver a la castaña sentada frente al lago del castillo de Hogwarts….. Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el chico. – te esperaba Draco mi amor- dijo ella abrazándolo, él la miró sonriendo feliz, la miró – te amo- dijo dándole un beso en los labios…. – Ven vamos- dijo la castaña tomándole la mano. – a dónde?- pregunto Draco

- mira… señalo hacía el lago……. Él miró confundió- qué hay allá- pregunto, de repente sintió que le tiraban agua, vio que era Hermione quien le tiraba agua- no hagas eso me estas mojando…….. sonrió él abrazándola, ella lo mira con una sonrisa- Daco- le dijo colocando sus manos en el rostro del chico. – Daco??, desde cuando me llamas así- pregunta el rubio…… Ella sonríe - Daco, depeta……….. – qué??- pregunta él mas confundió, pero Hermione vuelve hablar- Daco, pipi…….- pipi?- repite él mientras ve que todo desaparece…

Mientras el rubio despierta de su sueño y ve que Lucy le toca la cara hablándole

- Daco pipi

- quieres hacer pipi?- pregunta él aun dormido, Lucy niega con la cabeza

- no, pipi- señala le camisa de dormir de Draco la cual tenía una mancha de humedad

- y esto- dijo el rubio tocándose la camisa

- pipi- dice la niña sonriendo

- te hiciste pipi- dice Draco

- ti me ite pipi- Draco la miró resignado

- bueno que puedo hacer? Más que bañarte y cambiarte de ropa, y luego hacer lo mismo conmigo…..

…..::::::::::fin flash back:::::::…

- fue casi un angelito- dijo Draco

- no debes mentir- dijo Hermione sonriendo- sé que Lucy no es ningún angelito, tal vez tenga cara de angelito pero no lo es

- no sé como logras cuidarla tan bien- dijo Draco

- tuve que aprender hacerlo pero no fue fácil al principio- sonrío la castaña- veo que tedio trabajo, estas horrible- dijo con cara divertida la castaña al ver el rostro que puso Draco con el comentario

- qué!!!- dijo Draco con horror

- no te preocupes que aun no pierdes tu encanto- dijo la castaña sonrojándose, y esto ultimo hizo que Draco sonriera mas

- vamos- dijo el rubio tomando a Lucy

- no, mamá- se quejo la niña al ser separada de su madre

- no hagas que tu mamá se esfuerce mucho- dijo Draco

- gracias – dijo la castaña- vamos a casa

- no! – dijo el rubio- primero debemos ir a la casa de los Weasley

- por qué?- pregunto Hermione

- porque la señora Weasley me va a dar algo- mintió rápidamente el rubio

- vaya, nunca pense que hablarías con la señora Weasley y mucho menos le pidieras ayuda- dijo con asombro la chica

- no sabes de cuantas me salvo esa señora- dijo él- vamos?

- esta bien, pero solo un momento que quiero descansar

- si, por supuesto- sonrió el rubio, ya que encontró el pretexto para no estar mucho tiempo en casa del cabeza de zanahoria, ya que aunque habían pasado mucho tiempo Draco aun sentía celos de Ron

….:::::::Flas back:::::::…..

- Ron coloca atención- decía Hermione

- si Herms, es que estoy cansado- reclamó el chico- no sé si aprenda todo esto para pasar los exámenes

- vamos, que solo falta unos cuantos libros- le consoló la castaña acariciando la cabeza de su amigo, con lo que Ron apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione

- Herms si no apruebo los EXTASIS mamá me matara y los gemelos se burlaran de mi el resto de mi vida y..…...AUCH!!- se quejó el chico debido a que una piedra golpeo su cabeza- y eso?- dijo levantando su cabeza para ver por la biblioteca quien le había golpeado

- no sé- dijo Hermione- tal vez estas muy cansado Ron

- puede ser, te molesta si me voy?- pregunto el chico

- no, por supuesto que no ve a dormir, yo guardo y subo también

- esta bien, si quieres te espero- pregunto él

- no- dijo la castaña nerviosa- ve, luego voy…debo sacar unos libro

- bueno, nos vemos luego Herms

- si

- adiós

-adiós- dijo ella guardando sus cosas, cuando vio que estaba sola miró para ambos lados- Draco??- pregunto, pero no recibió respuestas, luego pensó que se había equivocado, por lo que tomo sus cosas y se marcho de la biblioteca. Cuando iba rumbo a su torre, de repente fue tirada de un brazo hacia el interior de una sala

- AY!!- se quejo la castaña

- cómo te atreves- dijo Draco quien la había colocado contra la pared de la sala

- qué te sucede?- dijo ella abrazando los libros contra su pecho

- qué me sucede? QUÉ ME SUCEDE?- dijo alterado el chico

- no me grites- se enojó ella

- si quiero te grito- dijo él enojado

- claro que no, no tienes derecho- lo empujó ella sin resultado- ahora déjame salir- demando la castaña

- claro que no- dijo él

- ah no, ahora gritare y todos vendrán y te castigaran por tratar de abusar de mí- dijo ella

- no te atreverías- dijo Draco con una sonrisa

- ya verás AUXILIO- grito la chica pero Draco la cayo colocando su mano en la boca de Hermione

- shhh!! Mira lo que me obligas hacer- dijo él, le lanzo un hechizo que hizo que la castaña se quedara quieta y le saco los libros que sostenía y la varita- ahora hablaremos- la castaña no habló ya que no podía- te quedaras quieta?- el chico saco los hechizo sobre la castaña, con esto la chica deposito en él toda su rabia

- cómo te atreves animal!- dijo ella enojada- ahora devuélveme la varita – exigió la chica

- no lo haré, porque ahora hablaremos

- pues no quiero escucharte- dijo ella- primero golpeas a mi amigo, sé que fuiste tú, segundo me tira del brazo con brutalidad, tercero me lanzas un hechizo y te atreves a quitarme la varita, como esa vez que me arrinconaste en la biblioteca y te aprovechaste de mí- dijo ella colocando sus manos en las caderas en señal de enojo

- jajaja, no me hagas reír- dijo él irónicamente- lo primero de lo que me acusas es cierto, pero fue porque ese tonto te abrazaba y además tú le correspondías- dijo estas ultimas palabras con rabia- lo segundo de que me acusas tal vez fue así, pero debes entender que no estaba muy feliz que digamos- al escuchar esto ella iba a protestar- aun no termino, lo tercero, tuve que hacerlo ya que tú te niegas hablar y tienes algo que es único, tienes esa capacidad de hacer que todo se vuelva a tu favor, el enojado debo ser YO, NO TÚ!!, y lo ultimo eso de que yo me aproveche de ti en la biblioteca, Hermione no me hagas reír, en ese lugar todo lo que sucedió fue porque tú querías y si no mal lo recuerdo incluso tú desabrochaste mi pantalón ¿o no?- dijo levantando una ceja, esto hizo que la castaña se sonrojara

- eres un…eres un…- dijo sin encontrar la palabra

- un qué- dijo él acercándose a ella, hasta arrinconarla

- un animal, un cerdo bruto- dijo ella tratando de empujarlo

- pero soy tu cerdo bruto- le dijo susurrándole en el oído

- no- dijo ella un poco nerviosa

- no mientas- dijo él sonriendo- asume que soy tu cerdo bruto

- no, nunca, ahora suéltame que me quiero ir

- no, ahora soy yo el de la negativa, si no asumes que soy tu cerdo bruto, el dueño de tu cuerpo- dijo besándole el cuello, haciendo que la castaña cerrara sus ojos ante el contacto de los labios del rubio- dilo y te dejo

- no- dijo casi en susurro

- tú me obligas a esto- dijo él tomándole la cintura y haciendo que las piernas de la castaña rodearan su cadera, su cuerpo quedo más apegado al de ella- ahora me lo dirás?- ella negó con la cabeza- bueno deberé seguir ya que eres muy terca- dijo sonriendo malévolamente desabrochando los botones de la blusa de la chica y comenzando a besarle los hombros y el cuello- Lo dirás?- pregunto una vez mas colocando las manos de la castaña contra la pared

- si- dijo ella entre gemido

- esta bien te escucho- dijo él sin dejar de besarle los pechos. Hermione tomo aire para comenzar hablar

- eres…espera Malfoy – se quejo Hermione al sentir las caricias del rubio en sus senos

- ahora soy Malfoy, esto tendrá un castigo- dijo sacandole por completo la blusa de la chica

- no- gimió ella – no me concentro

- tendrás que hacerlo ya que en cualquier momento entrara el profesor que esta haciendo rondas y descubra a la perfecta Hermione Granger en una postura un poco extraña- dijo Draco sonriendo- no querrás eso ¿o si?- ella negó mientras cerraba sus ojos mordiendo su labio- ahora dime, que escucho, pero piensa en lo que vas a decirme o tendré que sacar otra prenda

- esta bien- dijo con algo de dificultad – tú eres el cerdo- no pudo reprimir un gemido

- no así no vale, si no lo dices de corrido no valdrá, deberé tomar medidas drásticas- dijo él introduciendo su mano por debajo de la falda la castaña

- no, espera - dijo ella soltando sus manos y tomándole la mano- aquí no- dijo seria- lo diré eres mi dulce cerdo bruto, contento- dijo respirando entre cortadamente

- debo decir que si?- dijo él un poco molesto

- si- suspiro ella- ya es suficiente, nos pueden descubrir, o tal vez Ron vuelve al ver que no he llegado- frente a este ultimo comentario el rubio bufo

- por qué debes nombrarlo- dijo enojado, se movió haciendo que la castaña lograra ponerse de pie

- porque es lo único que te molesta, y gracias a tú enojo me dejas tranquila, y si me dejas tranquila nadie nos va a pillar en algo indebido- razonó ella

- por qué siempre razonas todo- dijo molesto él mientras la miraba vestirse

- porque uno de los dos debe hacerlo- dijo mientras abrochaba su blusa y arreglaba su falda- ahora vamos

- no me iré, me quedare aquí toda la noche- dijo testarudamente el chico

- como tú quieras yo me irá a la sala de los menesteres sola, tal vez alguien me quiera acompañar- Draco la miró con curiosidad y ella como respuesta le guiño un ojo esto hizo que él le sonrió seductoramente

- pero no lo nombraras?- dijo él mientras abría la puerta de la sala para salir

- a quién? – preguntó ella confundida

- al cabeza de zanahoria- dijo él

- te refieres a Ron?- preguntó ella

- si

- si tú no lo insultas o haces algo para ofenderlo no veo porque deba nombrarlo- dijo ella- ahora vas o no?

- claro que si…

……:::::Fin flash back::::::::::…….

Al llegar a la madriguera Draco ayudo a bajar a Hermione del auto, para luego tomar de la mano a su hija. La señora Weasley los recibió haciéndolos pasar

- que bueno que estés bien cariño – dijo la señora Weasley

- gracias- dijo la castaña

- hola mi pequeña princesa- saludo esta vez a Lucy- hola Draco – le saludo con ternura, ya que aprendió a ver que no era tan malo como decía Ron

- hola señora- saludo Draco

- Molly- dijo Lucy en forma de saludo

- Lucy no le digas así- dijo Hermione

- no te preocupes- dijo la señora Weasley- a mi no me molesta, pero pasen que hacen ahí afuera- hizo que los tres entraran en la casa todo estaba en silencio hasta que un fuerte ruido estallo, y detrás del ruido volaron miles de papelitos de colores y varias voces saludaron a la castaña

-BIENVENIDA HERMIONE!!!- dijeron todos

- mamá, pensamos que la tendrías afuera toda la vida - se quejo Ginny

- si es cierto- dijo George- a mi se me durmieron las piernas

- ay no se quejen tanto, debía saludarla primero- dijo la señora Weasley- ahora saluden a Hermione en vez de retarme- la castaña sonreía al ver el alboroto que tenían

- verdad, lo siento Herms- dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga

- hola Hermione- saludaron a unísono los gemelos, después de ellos vinieron distintas personas a saludar a la castaña y a Lucy, algunos saludaba a Draco un poco confundido al verlo ahí, ya que no todos sabían que él era el padre de Lucy aunque al verlo junto con la niña esa duda quedaba descartada. Entre ellos llegaron Ron y Harry quienes abrazaron largamente a su amiga y a su ahijada, Harry estrecho la mano del rubio mientras que Ron le hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

En la fiesta estaban varios brujos como Luna, Neville, Tonks, Lupin, Mcgonagall, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, además de la familia Weasley completa.

Harry y Ginny aprovecharon para comentarle a la castaña sus planes de casarse ya que ahora todo estaba mejor, Voldemort estaba derrotado y los mortifagos que quedaban estaban ya en la prisión.

- ahora seré la señora Potter- dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Harry

- que bien, los felicito, y ya todos lo sabe?- pregunto Hermione

- los mas cercanos – dijo Harry- creo que mas adelante otros lo sabrán cuando reciban la invitación, aunque tú serás la primera en recibir una

- cariño puedes ir por cervezas de mantequillas- dijo la pelirroja a su novio

- si, tratare de demorarme mucho para que puedan hablar tranquilas- dijo besando a Ginny y sonriéndole a la castaña

- gracias mi amor- contesto Ginny- y Hermione cómo estas?

- bien, creo que los medimagos hicieron un gran trabajo

- que bien, pero no hablaba de eso- dijo la chica acercándose mas a su amiga- te pregunto por cómo están las cosas entre tú y Draco

- no sé, bien?- dijo la castaña encogiendo los hombros

- me estas preguntando o diciendo- Hermione suspiro

- no sé Ginny, lo he visto casi todos los días después de la ultima batalla, pero

- pero?

- no es fácil Ginny que debo decirle, que lo he perdonado que deje todo atrás, que…- la castaña volvió a suspirar- que lo amo

- si amiga, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, sabes que él no te dejó porque quería, sino porque era necesario para que tú estuvieras bien

- si sé Ginny, pero tal vez ahora se dio cuenta de que no me quiere tanto, no olvides que eso paso cuando teníamos solo dieciocho años, ya han pasado dos años y algo, no es lo mismo.

- Harry me dijo que no debía decirte nada, pero creo que debes saber que en el momento que Draco quito el cuerpo de Bellatrix del tuyo él…bueno él…dijo muchas cosas

- qué cosas?- pregunto

- cosas como……"Hermione, no te atrevas a dejarme"…o como "no me dejes solo" y otras como "vamos princesa, abre los ojos"… todo lo decía mientras pensábamos que tú ya sabe ….

- había muerto?

- si, todos pensábamos que habías muerto, por suerte no fue así, y mira que estas aquí igual de guapa- sonrió Ginny mirando a su amiga

- gracias- dijo Hermione un poco apenada

- bueno pero eso no fue todo, cuando llegamos al hospital y los medimagos se hicieron cargo de ti él estuvo todo el tiempo despierto, mamá cuidaba de Lucy, y Draco cuidaba de ti, pasaste dos días sin abrir los ojos, tenias prohibidas las visitas, por lo que él se paso todo el tiempo en el pasillo esperando que tú reaccionaras, todas las enfermeras conocían a Draco como " el ángel guardián"- Hermione abrió los ojos por la sorpresa frente a lo que su amiga le contaba – aunque todo eso de guapo que Draco tenía y ha tenido desde siempre, que Harry no escuche, en esos dos días se borro por completo, el no dormir le hace muy mal- sonrió Ginny

- creo que sí, ahora que cuido a Lucy a dejado de ser tan vanidoso- comento Hermione sonriendo- nunca pense que haría todo eso por mí- dijo emocionada la castaña

- aun piensas que ese chico que esta allá no te ama- dijo mirando a Draco quien conversaba con Lavender, Hermione miró también

- creo que debo hablar con él

Por otra parte Draco le entrego las cartas que él guardaba a Lavender.

- esto lo dejo Nott para ti- dijo Draco estirando los sobre, Lavender tomó las cartas

- Draco.. cuando nos salvaste él estaba ahí- pregunto ella emocionada mientras sostenía al pequeño John

- Lavender- dijo el rubio seriamente- yo no fui él que te salvo…fue él, si no fueras por él yo no podría haberte sacado de ese lugar lleno de mortifagos

- sabes que es él el papá de John- Draco asintió- qué fue de él?- pregunto mientras una lagrima caí por su mejilla

- no creo que haya sobrevivido, ya que Voldemort no perdona a los traidores- dijo seriamente Draco- pero aun así él hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que ustedes dos estuvieran bien

- pero..- ella se quebró rompiendo en llanto

- QUE LE HICISTE- dijo Ron enojado acercándose para abrazar a Lavender

- no te metas Weasley- dijo Draco

- cómo te atreves- dijo Ron acercándose para golpear al rubio, el cual no retrocedió, todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a los dos hombres

- no Ron, él no me ha hecho nada- lo detuvo Lavender- Gracias Draco- le sonrió ella, mientras tomaba la mano de Ron y se lo llevaba hacía un lado, desde su reencuentro Ron y Lavender se habían hecho amigos, luego de que todo pasara todos volvieron a sus conversaciones.

- creo que es hora de irse- dijo Hermione acercándose al rubio

- si es mejor- acepto Draco mirándola- debes descansar, dónde esta Lucy?- dijo mirando hacia todos lados

- esta jugando con Luck- dijo Hermione mirando hacia una esquina donde se encontraban los dos niños

- no me gusta que este con él- dijo Draco

- no me digas que estas celoso de Luck

- no- dijo él orgulloso- pero creo que ese mocoso es una mala junta para mi pequeña- Hermione lo miró mientras sonreía

- yo me despediré, puedes ir por ella?- pregunto la castaña

- si- dijo sonriendo malvadamente Draco sin darse cuenta

- no le digas nada amenazante a Luck- dijo ella

- no, por qué haría yo eso- dijo colocando cara de angelito

- ahora sé de donde saco ese gesto Lucy

Cuando volvieron al departamento de la castaña, Draco debió subir en brazos a Lucy, quien se había quedado dormida en el viaje. Cuando la pequeña quedo acomodada Hermione se dispuso a costarse, hasta que se fijo en un detalle, dónde dormiría Draco. Aun no hablaba con él por lo que no volvía a ser algo, los dos tenían asumida su paternidad pero nada mas

- yo dormiré con Lucy- dijo la castaña

- no, debes descansar, yo dormiré en el sofá- dijo seriamente el rubio - sacaré unas mantas

- pero no te incomoda dormir ahí?- preguntó ella

- no, no te preocupes por mí- la tranquilizó él

- esta bien, buenas noches Draco

- buenas noche Hermione

Los dos mirando distintos techos pensaban igual, por qué no eran las cosa más fáciles, por qué todo era tan complicado, cómo debía decirle uno al otro que lamentaba que los hechos le hayan hecho alejarse, pero que nunca la había olvidado y mucho menos dejado de amar, y el otro como podía decir que perdonaba todo, que su amor era mas fuerte por él, pero que debían hacer primero??.

De esta forma se quedaron dormidos, cada uno pensando en el otro.

Cuando la noche comenzó a transcurrir sin novedad Draco escucho que lo llamaban

- Lucy- fue lo primero que dijo, se levanto mecánicamente dirigiéndose a la habitación de la pequeña hasta que escucho de nuevo la voz

- Draco- se percato que no era Lucy sino Hermione, camino con cuidado hacia la pieza de la castaña, abrió la puerta y la miró con curiosidad

- Draco!!- llamo Hermione con urgencia- ayúdame!!!… Draco!!- comprendió que la castaña tenía pesadillas- no dejes que la toque ….Draco…..Lucy!!!

- tranquila, estoy aquí- la tranquilizó él tomándole la mano

-DRACO- Hermione se levanto de repente encontrándose con la mirada del rubio quien se había sentado al lado de ella, Hermione lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con la respiración acelerada, y por impulso abrazo al rubio, haciendo que él le correspondiera

- tranquila todo esta bien, ya se acabo- le dijo él acariciándole la cabeza

- fue una pesadilla- dijo la castaña- ella los amenazaba, quería hacerles daño a ti y a Lucy- la castaña se estremeció- Draco fue tan real

- todo esta bien, Lucy duerme en su cuarto y yo estoy aquí contigo

- no me dejes- dijo espontáneamente ella, él se sorprendió

- no lo haré- contesto- no lo haré princesa, ahora duerme yo cuidare de tus sueños- ella se separo de él y lo miró con cuidado

- no- dijo la castaña, y él bajo la mirada

- quieres que me vaya?- pregunto un poco desanimado Draco

- no quiero que me cuides Draco- dijo ella- no de esa forma

- entonces cómo?- pregunto confundido

- solo quiero que estés

- dónde?- pregunto aun más confundido

- aquí- señalo la cama, Draco pestañeo varias veces asegurándose que no soñaba

- quieres que duerma contigo?

- si, por ahora- dijo Hermione moviéndose hacia un lado para que el rubio se acostara

- por qué dices por ahora?- pregunto Draco, acostándose pero sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad a Hermione

- porque aun no hemos aclarado muchas cosas, ahora acuéstate- pidió ella, él obedeció algo confundido, cómo debía tomar eso, cómo una invitación solo por esa noche o por más de una noche?. Draco se quedó mirando el rostro de la castaña, ella abrió los ojos al sentirse observada- qué sucede?

- y no quieres hablar ahora?- pregunto el rubio, ella sonrío

- ahora no, quiero descansar mañana sin falta, ya?- Draco asintió- duerme tú también o te quedaras mirándome toda la noche - Pregunto ella al ver que Draco aun la miraba

- me gusta verte dormir, así sé que aun estas aquí

- y a dónde me podría ir?- pregunto

- no sé, pero prefiero asegurarme- dijo mientras se acomodaba de lado para verla

- creo que debes descansar ten la certeza que mañana cuando despiertes estaré aquí para que hablemos, ahora cierra los ojos- dijo tapándoles los ojos grises de Draco con su mano

- no lo haré- dijo testarudamente, ella sonrió

- lo harás tarde o temprano, el sueño te vencerá- dijo mientras un bostezo se escapaba de sus labios- duerme…- dijo antes de dormir

- nunca- dijo él en susurros

Pasó una hora y Draco aun estaba mirando a la castaña dormir.. ella despertó

- aun estas despierto?- pregunto media dormida

- te dije que no cerraría los ojos hasta que me asegure que no te iras- dijo él

- creo que es mucho, debes descansar, qué puedo hacer yo para que duermas- pregunto preocupada

- no lo sé- dijo él

- dame tu mano- pidió ella

- para que- pregunto Draco extendiendo su mano, ella la tomo

- así tienes la certeza que si nuestras manos se sueltan es porque yo ya no estoy, pero de igual manera dormirás

- tanto te preocupa que no duerma?

- si, ya que su tú no duermes yo despertare cada una hora- dijo acomodándose para dormir

- ah, entonces es por ti no por mí el interés de que yo duerma- dijo un poco molesto el rubio

- no…- habló mientras comenzaba a dormirse- si no duermes me preocupo…-bostezo- por lo que despertare cada una hora- cerro lo ojos- ahora duerme- se durmió

- descansa mi princesa- dijo Draco besando la mano de Hermione, gesto que hizo que ella sonriera…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews…………..**

**Chau**

**Pd: pronto subire un nuevo fanfic, pero cuando termine Infinito**


	10. Epilogo La familia

**Hola!!!**

**Siento mucho la demora (y se que lo siente mucho mas ustedes) pero aquí esta el final de este fanfic, costo pero salio, espero responder a todas las posibles dudas que hayan tenido y si se me ha escapado alguna cosa que quieran saber no duden en dejar un reviews con su consulta, además de dejar sus comentarios, se que los finales suelen decepcionar y yo no sueño ser la excepción (aunque en una de esas? Quien sabe)…**

**Sin mas que decirle, que LO SIENTO……lean este capitulo final chan chan chaaaaan**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Epilogo: "La familia"**

Quince años después……….

- LUCY!! Ya es tarde, si no bajas ahora llegaras atrasada

- Amor no grites, tal vez Lucy no quiera ir este año a Hogwarts

- Papá te oí, gracias mamá por despertarme- dijo una chica alta de cabello rubio con algunos rizo- hoy es mi ultimo año- dijo sonriendo la chica mientras tomaba jugo- Luck va ir también a la estación!!!

- no creo que sea necesario- dijo molesto Draco mientras leía el periódico- no le basta con pasar las vacaciones con nosotros

- Draco!!- Hermione le llamo la atención- llegara directo a la estación cariño?- pregunto a su hija

- si mamá, dijo que tenia que ver algo antes, y Adam?

- ese travieso esta en su habitación- dijo Hermione- quién sabe que estará haciendo ahora

-mamá ya no es un niño!!

- si sé hija pero aun no me acostumbro- dijo sonriendo la castaña

- eso es cierto, Adam ya no es un niño- dijo Draco- además con el cabello largo parece hippie

- tienes razón papá, pero eso no hace que las chicas lo miren menos, ese aire rebelde y soñador que tiene Adam hace que todas se vuelvan locas por él, a excepción de una- dijo Lucy - ¿Y ya esta listo para entrar a su cuarto curso en Hogwarts? O aun sigue dormido?

- es increíble pero Adam madrugo, quien diría que se levantaría tan temprano, bajo a tomar desayuno y subió- la castaña miro hacía la escalera- tal vez le falto algo para llevar y lo anda buscando

- o tal vez busca el regalo de Lily- dijo sonriendo Lucy

- de que hablas- pregunto Hermione

- Adam no les ha dicho nada?- dijo la chica sonriendo mas ampliamente

- no- dijo Hermione y Draco miró negando con la cabeza

- bueno tendré que decirlo yo

- NI TE ATREVAS- grito un chico que era la viva imagen de Draco pero con el cabello mas largo- o yo también hablare de tus salidas durante las vacaciones

- que salidas???- dijo Draco cerrando el periódico para mirar seriamente a su hija

- nada- dijo nerviosa mirando con reproche a su hermano- Adam solo bromeaba, cierto Adam? Es como si te dijera que él- señalo a su hermano- sale muy tarde para pasear por el lago- dijo la chica pero esta vez sonriendo

-esta bien, paz- dijo el chico sacando una manzana para comerla- mamá dónde esta Jane?

- Ella esta viendo si falta algo en su baúl- dijo sonriendo

- de nuevo- dijo Lucy- creo que lo ha hecho más de cien veces

- Lucy, Jane es ordenada igual que mamá, no es como tú que siempre olvida algo- dijo Adam mirándola burlón

- jaja, que gracioso, pero no veo porque tanto nervio, Matt esta mas relajado y éste también es su primer año

- no cambien el tema, qué salidas hizo Lucy?- dijo Draco tratando de retomar el tema que todos evitaban

- pero Jane es mas responsable o mas preocupada- dijo Adam evadiendo la pregunta de su padre

- y qué tiene? Matt no está tan nervioso como ella y es igual de responsable o preocupado- dijo Lucy sonrojada

- Matt y Jane son gemelos pero no por eso deben parecerse- dijo Adam mirando serio a Lucy

- BASTA!!!- dijo Draco golpeando la mesa, haciendo que los dos jóvenes lo miraran asustado- AHORA ME DIRAS ADAM Y LUCY SOBRE ESAS SALIDAS QUE HABLAN LOS DOS

- eh..- balbuceo Adam mientras Lucy miraba asustada a su padre

- chicos deben subir y ver si llevan todo – dijo Hermione tranquilamente, los dos jóvenes la miraron sin entender- ahora!, suban

- si mamá- dijeron, mientras salían rápidamente

- HERMIONE!!! - dijo Draco enojado

- no me grites- dijo ella sin perder la calma, el rubio la miro, respiro hondo y volvió hablar

- cariño por qué has dejado que se …vayan- dijo con su antigua forma de hablar siseando cada palabra

- Draco, no veo por qué debas estar tan enojado, qué hicieron los chicos ahora?

- que hicieron..? QUÉ HICIERON???….lo siento no gritare mas- se disculpo Draco- pero Hermione no entiendes la gravedad del asunto? – pregunto exasperado

- no – dijo tranquila mientras recogía los platos y se iba a la cocina, Draco la miró incrédulo y la siguió para pedir una explicación

- cómo que no lo entiendes, Lucy sale por las noches con ese…con ese…ese

- Luck- agrego la castaña

- qué?

- se llama Luck y es el novio de tu hija hace tres años, no veo que te sorprende- dijo Hermione mirando

- te dije que él no era bueno, pero no tú no me haces nunca caso

- y Adam

- qué tiene que ver Adam, estamos hablando de Lucy- dijo el rubio

- si, pero Adam también hace cosas indebidas y no veo que tú le reproches algo

- Hermione él es hombre- dijo Draco como si fuera lo mas obvio

- ese es el problema Draco, Lucy ya tiene edad para casarse, para irse de la casa o para hacer magia, en cambio Adam es menor de edad, pero tú lo defiendes porque es hombre, no crees que eres injusto?- dijo la castaña con su mirada más tierna, Draco la miraba confundido

- pero….no es lo mismo, es mi hija, y ese salvaje sepa Dios que le hará

- nada que ella no quiera- dijo acercándose a su esposo- te acuerdas cuando nosotros estabamos en el último año?

- si- dijo bajando sus defensas ante las caricias de la castaña- pero no es lo mismo

- es lo mismo aquí como lo es en China, Lucy es bastante inteligente para saberse cuidar, confía en ella

- no lo sé- dijo juntando las cejas

- ahora dejemos de pelear y….

- vamos en busca del quinto hijo?- dijo él levantando una ceja y sonriendo

- no, vamos a la estación que estamos en la hora- dijo saliendo de la cocina, dejando a Draco con las ganas- Lucy, Adam, Jane y Matt. Bajen!!!

- ya vamos- varias voces contestaron

……..:::PAUSA::::::………… -

Algunas explicaciones

Draco: trabaja en el Ministerio, pero no en el Departamento de criaturas mágicas, sino en el de aurores, para su desdicha debe trabajar con Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

Pese a su edad se mantiene en forma, aun logra derretir con su mirada gris a mas de una mujer, pero su único y gran amor es su esposa.

Hermione: madre de cuatro hijos, esposa dulce y responsable, trabaja también en el Ministerio pero en el departamento de criaturas mágicas, ahora como la jefa del departamento, ha logrado formular nuevas leyes a favor de los elfos domésticos, pero aun no logra crear algo parecido al PEDDO.

…….:::::flash back:::::…

- Herms segura que quieres casarte?- pregunto su amigo

- si Ron, estoy segura- dijo ella sonriendo

- bueno solo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa me debes decir, yo como representante de tu padre debo velar por tu cuidado- dijo el pelirrojo en tono solemne

- gracias Ron- dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo- estoy nerviosa

- no debes estar nerviosa, todo saldrá bien- sonrió el chico

- Herms, es hora- dijo Ginny entrando al cuarto- Draco esta amenazando a todos con distintos maleficios si tú no llegas luego

- voy, vamos Ron?- pregunto Hermione

- vamos, pero estas segura de querer casarte?, si quieres yo busco a Lucy y nos vamos lejos tengo varios primos que desean casarse

- no Ron, estoy segura, pero cualquier cambio te lo diré, ya?

------------------------------------

- Zabini si no baja ahora la iré a buscar yo mismo, no puedo creer que se demore tanto- dijo Draco acomodándose la corbata por décima vez

- tranquilo amigo, ya viene, debes mantener la calma- dijo el moreno

- y si se arrepintió? … y huye con el cabeza de zanahoria?

- serás el hazme reír de todo el mundo mágico- dijo serio su amigo mirando hacia la puerta

- eso no es lo que me preocupa Blaise, lo que me preocupa es que ella no se case conmigo- dijo mirando hacia la puerta- pueden hacerme lo que quieran pero ella se casa si o si conmigo

- esto es definitivo- dijo Zabini negando con la cabeza

- QUE!!!- grito el rubio asustado

- no grites!!

- que es definitivo, ella no va a venir

- no, lo definitivo es que tú estas totalmente enamorado de ella…. ahí viene, suerte- dijo mirando al rubio y luego hacia la puerta, donde estaba parada Lucy, la que tenia puesto un vestido blanco, en sus manos llevaba un canasto con flores mágicas, las que al lanzarse al aire se mantienen flotando y cambian de color, al lado de ella estaba Luck sonriente, detrás de ellos estaba Hermione, quien era llevada por Ron en representación de padre- ahora Draco debes conseguir que diga acepto- dijo Zabini

- cómo? A qué te refieres?

- claro una cosa es que este ahí y la otra es que diga acepto- dijo el moreno seriamente. En ese momento sonó la música en señal de que ya comenzaba la ceremonia

-----------------

- si no te quieres casar te desmayas antes de decir acepto, ya?- susurro Ron mientras caminaba al compás de la música

- no haré eso Ron- respondió Hermione mientras sonreía a los invitados

-----------------

- y si no acepta qué hago?- pregunto Draco tratando de sonreír

- no lo sé, aceptar que ella no se casara contigo y huirá con Weasley

- si hace eso lo mato a él y a ella le lanzo el hechizo imperius para que se case conmigo

---------------------

- aun estas a tiempo

-shhh…- la castaña hizo callar a su amigo

------------------

- no puedes hacer eso – dijo el moreno

- claro que lo haré- dijo confiado Draco

---------------

- es tu última oportunidad tres pasos mas y no hay vuelta atrás

- no me arrepentiré Ron tranquilo- sonrió ella

---------------

- por qué sonríe- pregunto Draco

- porque esta feliz o esta planeando algo

---------------

- se ve que Malfoy esta tenso – comento Neville a su novia

- deben ser los nervios cariño- dijo Luna

--------------

- tu crees que resulte esta boda Harry- pregunto Ginny

- no lo sé…. espero que si

…:::::::fin flash back::::::::.

Después de la boda entre Draco y Hermione, ocurrieron varios suceso como:

- La boda de Ron y Lavender

- el embarazo de Ginny y Hermione

- la boda de Neville y Luna

- el nacimiento del primer Potter-Weasley y el segundo hijo de los Malfoy

- etc…………..

Como se habrán enterado de la unión entre una griffindor y un slitherin nacieron cuatro niños, Lucy a quien ya hemos conocido, Adam y los gemelos Jane y Matt.

Primero hablaremos de Lucy, la hija mayor de los Malfoy, con 17 años cumplidos, es toda una chica de carácter y obstinada. Dentro de Hogwarts es la chica más popular, alta, cabellos rubios y algunos rizos rebeldes, de mirada tierna y sincera con la cual ha logrado cautivar varios corazones.

Para orgullo de su padre y lamento de su madre, Lucy quedo en Slytherin, pero esto más que ser algo negativo terminó por ser algo muy positivo, debido a su liderazgo innato y su carisma, ha hecho que las enemistades que existen entre su casa con las otras disminuyan, y todo esto se debe a sus grandes amistades con algunos Griffindor especialmente uno…

……..:::::::Flash back:::::::….

- hola Lucy- saludo una chica pelirroja

- hola Lily, qué haces?- pregunto Lucy

- busco a John, mi tío Ron me dijo que le pidiera a él el libro de quidditch

- aun sigues con la idea de ser buscadora como tu padre?

- claro, un Potter nunca se rinde- sonrió ampliamente la chica- además no será tan difícil quedar en al equipo

- eso es cierto, juegas muy bien- asintió Lucy

- tú también juegas bien, deberías entrar en tu equipo

- yo? Olvídalo, si hiciera eso me vería en la obligación de ganarles- sonrió con la suficiencia natural de los Malfoy

- eso en tus sueños- sonrió Lily- dije que eras buena tú pero tus compañeros son pésimos, nunca nos ganarían ni en un millón de años, nosotros tenemos a Luck y eso es mucho

- puedes ser, pero dónde dejas a Adam, él no es mal jugador

- no hablemos de tu hermano- dijo Lily con cara de pocos amigos

- aun le tienes mala- pregunto Lucy

- Lucy, por culpa de tu hermano mi vida es casi un infierno y creo que eso recién comienza- dijo cansada la chica- pero de eso no estamos hablando, por qué no juegas quidditch?

- eso no es para mí- dijo juntando los hombros- aunque la verdad no me interesa

- Lucy puedo hacerte una pregunta

- claro

- a ti te gusta Luck?

- no- dijo Lucy sonrojándose

- ah- dijo sin creerle

- oye hablo en serio- dijo molesta Lucy- y a qué viene esa pregunta?

- bueno hay rumores que dicen que mi primo, el que tú conoces, Luck….

- si sé de quien hablas- dijo impaciente Lucy

- no te enojes, bueno dicen que esta enamorado- termino diciendo casi en susurro la chica

- y de quien?- pregunto con indiferencia sin éxito

- ese es el misterio, pensamos que es un chica de Ravenclaw

- QUE!!

- no te enojes, no que no te gusta?

- cierto, pero él es mi mejor amigo y no debo permitir que se meta con cualquiera

-ah… y quién no sería cualquiera?- enarco una ceja la pelirroja

- bueno…- dijo nerviosa- …una chica como…como…

- como tú- terminó diciendo Lily

- NOOO!!

- tranquila

- creo que ya es hora de irme, me da lo mismo, si Luck quiere puede estar cualquier chica, a mí no me importa- dijo dándole la espalda a su amiga

- de verdad?

- de verdad- dijo volviendo la mirada a Lily, pero se percato que no fue su amiga quien le pregunto sino Luck – hola- sonrió nerviosa- yo…. ya me iba- giro sobre sus talones para comenzar a caminar lo más rápido que podía

- espera!!- Luck la alcanzo corriendo

- qué sucede Luck? debo irme

- quería saber algo- dijo él siguiendo el paso rápido de Lucy sin mucho esfuerzo

- qué?- pregunto insegura la chica

- que chica piensas que es buena para mí- dijo Luck sonriendo

- " eso". Pensó ella- a qué viene el tema?- pregunto desconfiada

- a nada en particular solo quiero saber tu opinión- dijo sonriendo

- no sé Luck creo que debe ser una chica buena- dijo sin detenerse y tratando de caminar más rápido sin llegar a correr.

- ya conozco una así

- inteligente- apuro más el paso

- oh!! si ella es muy inteligente – Luck sonrió mas mirando el cielo mientras caminaba siguiendo el paso de su amiga

- linda – dijo ella bajando un poco el ritmo de sus pasos debido al cansancio

- para mí y para mucho, aunque eso no me agrada, es la chica más guapa- sonrió mirando a Lucy, quien volvió apurar el paso- y qué mas?

- no lo sé- dijo ella un poco exasperada

- tú crees que ella debe ser de la misma casa que yo?- pregunto él con curiosidad

- eso es si tú quieres que sea de Griffindor- se detuvo de pronto y miró a su amigo- Luck eres mi amigo, pero yo no te puedo ayudar a conseguir una novia- trato de decir lo mejor posible ya que tenia un nudo en la garganta, por primera vez quería salir huyendo de ahí

- me importa tu opinión- dijo Luck sincero, Lucy suspiro

- si quieres me señalas una chica y yo te digo si o no- propuso la chica con animo falso y mal actuado

- de verdad?- dijo él feliz

- si- dijo casi en susurro

- bueno entonces vamos- tomo la mano de Lucy y corrió hacia el castillo

- dónde vamos- trato de preguntar Lucy

- ahora te la mostrare- dijo él sin dar mayor respuesta, su carrera se detuvo enfrente de la sala multipropósito

- por qué venimos hasta aquí?- pregunto molesta

- porque aquí veras a la chica de mis sueño

- y cómo lo harás?… está dentro?- señalo la pared

- mm… casi, cierra los ojos

- pero por qué- Lucy se alejo un poco

- porque sí

- Luck esa no es una respuesta

- por favor Lucy- dijo Luck mirándola con ternura, sus ojos celestes reflejaban todo lo que ella quería, lo miró resignada

- esta bien- cerro los ojos, Luck tomo su bufanda y la coloco en los ojos de la chica, pidió a la sala lo que necesitaba tres veces hasta que apareció una puerta.

- ya puedo ver?- pregunto impaciente Lucy

- necesito solo un momento- Lucy sintió como Luck la empujaba y luego la dejaba parada frente a la nada- ahora- el chico saco lentamente la bufanda- Lucy debes ser lo más sincera posible, abre los ojos - Lucy hizo lo que su amigo le pidió pero al ver lo que estaba enfrente quedo helada

- Luck … esto es una broma?- dijo impresionada y asustada a la vez

- no Lucy, ella es, debes decirme ahora tú, crees que tengo alguna oportunidad?, crees que la pueda conquistar?- dijo mirándola

- no lo creo Luck- dijo sin dejar de mirar la imagen que tenia enfrente

- por qué?- pregunto el pelirrojo haciendo que su amiga se diera vuelta para verlo- por qué Lucy? Por qué no puedo estar con ella?

- porque…..- miro a su amigo sonriendo débilmente- porque tú ya la conquistaste hace mucho tiempo- él sonrió frente al comentario

- me alegra – sin decir más la beso.

Fue en ese momento donde comenzó lo que siempre Draco temió, en la sala multiproposito Lucy y Luck se dieron su primer beso frente a un gran espejo que los reflejaba….

…….:::::::Fin Flash back::::::::…….

Esa es Lucy y el comienzo de su gran amor por Luck.

Ahora veamos al segundo hijo de los Malfoy, Adam, este chico es el rebelde de la familia, tal vez sea la viva imagen de su padre pero el carácter de Adam es algo desconocido. Con catorce años posee varias cualidades que dentro de un Malfoy se consideraría una deshonra, de actitud soñadora, de un corazón generoso, luchador por la justicia e igualdad, le fascina tocar la guitarra, pintar y por sobre todo jugar quidditch. Se podría decir que es casi un artista de pie a cabeza; y es eso lo que más desconcertó a todos cuando termino siendo perteneciente al grupo de las serpientes al igual que Lucy. Esto produjo que Hermione colocara el grito en el cielo, mientras Draco celebraba que un Malfoy entrara a la casa de Slytherin. Al igual que su padre Adam tiene ese imán para captar las miradas de las chicas, aunque exista una excepción.

………::::Flash back::::::::::…

- espera- dijo Adma alcanzando su objetivo

- que sucede Malfoy- dijo la chica molesta

- por qué me llamas por el apellido si nos conocemos desde que nacimos- pregunto dolido el chico

- esta bien- dijo cansada- qué sucede Adam

- bueno- se rasco la cabeza nervioso- quería ofrecerte disculpa por lo ocurrido en el lago

- tú no tienes la culpa que tus compañeras- dijo molesta- esas serpientes asquerosas sean tan trogloditas, unas asquerosas arrastradas, que siempre andan sigilosas….

- Lily!!- dijo Adam para volver a capturar la atención de la chica, la cual decía insultos en silencio- pero siento que te molestas conmigo cada vez que pasan cosas así y una de las señales mas claras es que me llames por el apellido- dijo el tomándole la mano a Lily, quien la quito rápidamente

- es por esto Adam, esas chica me lanzaron al lago porque tú te acercas demasiado a mi, sé que somos casi amigos- esta palabra caló profundo en el corazón del chico- porque la mayoría de las veces nuestras familias pasan las vacaciones juntos, pero eso aquí a mí me juega en contra

- pero Lily… yo..- dijo el chico, el cual fue interrumpido

- no Adam, debes ser consiente que todas las chicas tanto de tu casa, que son unas salvaje, como de las otras o de mi propia casa están locas por ti, les fascina tu apariencia rebelde, con el cabello largo, tocando la guitarra durante las horas de descanso, y que además seas un jugador de quidditch, solo déjame tranquila, tratemos de no estar juntos solos, como ahora – dijo cansada Lily

- si tú lo quieres así- dijo triste Adam

- es mejor, nos vemos- se despidió marchándose

….:::::Fin flash back::::…..

Podrán saber cual es la excepción frente al carisma Malfoy , si, Lily Potter la hija mayor de Harry y Ginny, Lily es toda una Griffindor, para sus lamentos desde fines del segundo y principios del tercero año todas las chicas de Hogwarts le hacen la vida imposible especialmente las de Slytherin, ¿Por qué? Fácil, Adam, si como dijo ella Adam saca mas de un suspiro y esto hace que las hormonas de muchas chicas se activen sacando lo peor de ellas para eliminar a su rival.

…:::::Flash back::::::……

- Lily serias mi pareja en el baile?- pregunto nervioso Adam

- lo siento, pero prefiero que no- dijo la chica sin despegar sus ojos del libro que leía

- pero por qué, sé que aun no te han invitado

- eso es cierto, pero la verdad prefiero no ir contigo

- puedo saber por qué- dijo desanimado el chico

- por lo mismo de siempre, sabes que tus admiradoras psicópatas de Slytherin me atormentan vez que pueden, imagínate si voy contigo al baile?

- no lo harán lo prometo- dijo tratando de sonreír, Lily lo miró dudosa un momento

- no lo sé

- por favor

- pero por qué yo!!?, podrías salir con una chica mas guapa o mas popular

- pero es eso lo que estoy haciendo y lo popular a mí no me importa, además la profesora Trelawney me dijo que mi vida sería mucho mejor si iba al baile con una chica guapa, pelirroja, de ojos verde como las esmeraldas, de sonrisa dulce – enumero con los dedos- dijo mas si quieres también te las nombro- Lily sonrió

- eres un mentiroso, sé que no crees en las cosas que dice Trelawney y mi papá dice que es porque la tía Hermione te ayudo a creer eso, así que no vengas con esos cuentos tontos

- por favor- suplico el chico

- mmm…..- dijo pensativa- esta bien, pero si me sucede algo espantoso no te hablo nunca mas, lo prometes- Lily estiro su mano para sellar el pacto

- es necesario- dijo dudoso

- si, o sino no voy- amenazo la chica

- esta bien- tomo la mano de la chica y le sonrió- entonces nos vemos en el hall a las ocho, no vemos luego- Adam se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga

……….:::::::::Fin flash back:::::::::………..

Para desgracia de Adma, la promesa que hizo con Lily tuvo que ser cumplida, tras asistir al baile, la vida de la chica se volvió un infierno, tanto que Mcgonagall (si aun sigue viva) tuvo que intervenir, para suerte de todos el año termino con una Lily llenada de rivales y un Adma sufriendo el silencio de su primer amor.

Pero como todo un Malfoy, este chico no se quedara tranquilo hasta que consiga que todo resulte, y que por sobre todo Lily vuelva hablar con él.

Este año Lucy espera su ultimo año llena de energía. Adam por su parte tiene decisiones por cumplir, especialmente eliminar ese fan club de chicas locas y conquistar a la que él quiere.

Pero que pasa con los gemelos Malfoy??? Extraño? Creo que sí, hasta para el mismo Draco fue una sorpresa saber que era padre de gemelos, un niño, Matt, y una niña, Jane, si los dos primeros salieron iguales al padre, la naturaleza siempre hace que se equilibren las cosas, por lo que estos dos pequeños salieron una copia fiel a la madre, de cabellos castaños y rizos rebeldes, los gemelos salieron al mundo, para su suerte y las de todos, nadie los confunde ya que sus personalidades y sus características física hacen que se distingan muy bien.

Jane logra mantener el dominio de su cabello gracias a su madre, quien descubrió como dominar un cabello tan difícil. Esta niña se caracteriza por ser una sabelotodo de ojos grises, su mayor fascinación es la lectura

Matt por su parte al igual que su hermano juega quidditch, y para mucho es bastante prometedor, incluso Harry afirma que seria un estupendo buscador. Matt a diferencia de Jane, no tiene simpatía por los estudios o la lectura, él prefiere jugar todo el tiempo al quidditch con Adam y su padre, o con sus casi primos, hablo de Luck, John, Lily, James, etc.

Pese a que Draco en un principio se resistió a la idea de pasar mucho tiempo con los Weasley y los Potter durante cualquier actividad familiar, hablamos de cumpleaños, navidades, años nuevos, aniversarios (aunque ahí coloca el gran pero, ya que su aniversario de matrimonio con Hermione exige que lo pasen solos), etc. Decidió ceder.

….:::::CONTINUEMOS:::::

PLAY -

- chicos llevan todo?- pregunto Hermione

- si madre- contestaron en un solo coro

- Matt, no olvidas nada?

- no mamá, Jane se encargo de ver que todo estuviera en orden en mi baúl- dijo el chico sonriendo

- que bien- contesto la castaña- Draco, sube luego al auto que llegaremos tarde

- en un momento- grito el rubio quien aun no salía de la casa

- madre tú crees que quedemos en Slytherin?- pregunto Jane quien iba sentada entre Adam y Matt

- no lo sé hija- suspiro Hermione preocupada- espero que no, pero no se lo digan a su padre- susurro en forma cómplice a sus hijos los cuales sonrieron – aunque no por eso te dejare de querer Jane ni a ti Matt

- mamá tú crees que quedemos en la misma casa con Jane?- pregunto Matt quien iba sentado al lado de Lucy y Jane en el asiento de atrás, el cual estaba más espacioso de lo normal gracias a un hechizo que hizo Hermione- o vamos a quedar separados? Sé que el sombrero seleccionador elige por cualidades de cada casa, y Jane es muy inteligente, tal vez quede en Ravenclaw

- eso es casi imposible de saber- dijo Hermione

- mamá tiene razón Matt, mira a Adam el quedo en Slytherin, y eso que no cumple con ninguna cualidad- dijo Lucy sonriendo, mientras Adam la miraba haciéndole caras- te vas a quedar así de feo, y Lily no te querrá- este comentario hizo que el chico se sonrojara y mirar hacia a fuera para pasar la vergüenza.

- Lucy no molestes a tu hermano- dijo Hermione sonriendo- Matt tal vez tu hermana tenga razón, pero no creas que el sombrero seleccionador se le escape algún detalle tuyo para saber cual es la mejor casa para ti, créeme él sabrá cual es la mejor elección, y si por casualidades no quedas junto con Jane, deberá hacerte amigos, y si quedan juntos de igual forma se harán amigos- sonrió la castaña

- eso no me preocupa- dijo Matt serio- pero si no quedamos juntos quien la va a defender?

- no te preocupes- dijo Jane tomándole la mano y sonriéndole- si me pasa algo yo te aviso, ya?, además no soy tan mala realizando hechizos

- eso es cierto- dijo Adam volviendo a incorporarse en la conversación- Jane a logrado hacer hechizos muy avanzados como los que nos enseñan en segundo año, Matt no te debes preocupar, ella sabrá cuidarse, y sino yo la cuidare

- tú?- pregunto burlona Lucy- si apenas cuidas de ti

- Lucy- dijo Hermione

- el que no use golpes no significa que no sepa defender a alguien- dijo Adam

- si tú lo dices- dijo la chica desconfiada- la única vez que defendiste a alguien fue en tu primer año

…..::::Flash back::::::……

- oye cabeza de zanahoria!!- grito un niño

- no la llames así- contesto Adam, quien tenia solo once años

- no te metas Malfoy- respondió el chico, el cual iba acompañado por un grupo de niños de la misma edad de Adam y Lily, todos estaban en el pasillo del expreso rumbo a Hogwarts

- no te metas Adam- susurro Lily asustada, quien estaba detrás de su amigo

- tranquila yo te voy a cuidar- dijo Adam serio y seguro

- Malfoy sabes que no tienes como defender a tu novia- contesto el niño, mientras todos los demás se reían

- no digas eso- dijo Lily sacando la voz

- oh!- dramatizo el niño- no me digas que tu novio sabe defenderte, cabeza de zanahoria- sonrió mas ampliamente

- NO LE LLAMES ASÍ- grito enojado Adam – ahora discúlpate- dijo amenazante. Por un momento los chicos sintieron miedo de Adam ya que saco todo el carácter Malfoy

- no te preocupes vámonos - dijo Lily tirando de la mano de su amigo, en ese momento cuando Adam giro para responderle a Lily, el otro chico aprovecho de mandarle un golpe en el estomago al rubio, dejando casi sin respiración al pequeño

- no te vuelvas a meter con nosotros- grito el chico mientras corría alejándose de ahí, por otro lado Adam cayó al piso abrazando su estomago con ambas manos y Lily mirándolo asustada y sin saber que hacer.

……::::::Fin flash back:::::::::……

- si no hubieras sido porque Luck pasaba por ahí tú nunca mas hubiese respirado- dijo Lucy

- no hables así- dijo Hermione seria- es bueno que Adam no sea un matón como casi todos los Slytherin

- qué Slytherin es matón?- pregunto Draco quien al fin subía al auto

- no creo que puedes ser tan cínico Draco?, todos los Slytherin- Hermione miro a sus hijos- casi todos son matones incluso tú fuiste unos de los peores en tu época escolar

- qué mentiras son esas amor- dijo Draco colocando su cara de angelito

- no entrare a discutir contigo, ahora debemos partir o sino llegaremos tarde y los niños deberán quedarse en la casa

- no creo que quiera eso?… o si?- pregunto Draco mirando a sus hijos

- NO- dijeron todos los chicos, Draco sonrió colocando el auto en marcha para partir rumbo a la estación donde esperaba el expreso rojo.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..¨………………...PAUSA:…….'.'.'.'

Hay tantas cosas que contar de esta familia, en quince años pasan muchas cosas, pero creo que debo nombrar las más importantes….. como se pudieron dar cuenta todos tienen algo importante que hacer ese año, algunos empezar una historia en el antiguo colegio Hogwarts, otro seguir de la mejor forma su historia y una terminar el capitulo de estudiante, y tal vez abrir uno mas importante, ¿Quién sabe?

Pero mientras deben saber que los Malfoy debieron cambiarse de vivienda, desde el departamento que Hermione había comprado (en verdad Draco "poco dinero" lo pago) se fueron a una linda casa hacia las afueras de Londres, donde por casualidades de la vida ( que ni Draco, Harry, ni Ron creen) queda a calles de la casa de los Potter y a otras cuadras de los Weasley. Es debido a esto que los hijos de las respectivas familias se hayan criado casi como hermanos, y ese casi se debe colocar ya que mas de un Malfoy se unirá con un Weasley o un Potter, o viceversa y eso es casi seguro.

……::::::Flash back:::::::……..

- es hermosa la casa que escogiste- dijo Draco besando a Hermione, quien presentaba seis mese de embarazo

- cierto, Ginny me comento sobre esta casa, además de ser linda es grande, y con el nuevo bebe debemos contar con mas espacio- comento la castaña mirando la casa y tocándose su barriga

- si- asintió Draco- y puede que vengan mas- sonrió coqueto

- mamá!!- Lucy se acerco corriendo- mamá qué cualto es pala mí?

- el que tú quieras pequeña

- puede sel el mas glande- dijo la pequeña sonriendo

- y por qué quieres el más grande – pregunto Draco tomándola en brazos

- pol que si- sonrió la niña

- oye pequeña esa no es una respuesta- dijo Draco

- mira quien dice eso- dijo Hermione sonriendo- tú eres él que siempre da esas respuestas

- yo?? Amor que mentiras son esas?

- hola Hermione!!- saludo Lavender, quien traía al pequeño John en coche

- hola Lavender, cómo estas?- pregunto la castaña

- bien, y les ha gustado la casa?

- si, es linda- dijo Draco- me gusta, ya hemos firmados los papeles, así que solo falta mudarnos

- que bien, yo siempre le digo a Ron que no hay mejores casas que estas, me gustan ya que son muy espaciosas y el barrio es tranquilo para que jueguen los niños- comento Lavender sacando a su hijo del coche para que caminara un poco

- creo que tienes razón- asintió el rubio- pero y dónde vives tú?

- cerca- dijo Lavender

- dónde?- pregunto Draco confundido, Hermione sonrió nerviosa a su amiga

- hola!!- Ginny saludo acercándose al grupo que se había formado frente a la casa nueva de los Malfoy- cómo están?

- hola- contestaron todos menos Draco, el cual miraba extrañado que justo Lavender y Ginny aparecieran en un lugar tan alejado de la ciudad y sin venir en auto o algún otro medio de transporte, con magia no podía ser ya que las dos andaban con niños pequeños, Ginny estaba embarazada y además andaba junto con Luck

- y tú?- pregunto Draco- cómo llegaste?

- caminando- contesto Ginny sonriendo

- desde tan lejos?- volvió a preguntar el rubio, pero Hermione fue la que contesto

- amor- sonrió nerviosa – no te comente que con Lavender y Ginny somos vecinas?

- no- contesto confundido

- oh, que memoria la mía, debo haberlo olvidado- dijo la castaña sonriendo nerviosa

- Hermione!!!- dijo Draco con voz amenazadora- tu y yo necesitamos hablar un momento- el rubio la miro de tal forma que la castaña no podía dar un "no" por respuesta.

- chicas pueden ver a Lucy un momento

- por supuesto Herms- contesto Ginny, mientras que Lavender solo le sonreía a su amiga.

Draco no espero respuesta de Hermione, sino que entro a la casa nueva para discutir algunas cosas con su esposa…

- cariño?- habló Hermione desde la puerta buscando a su esposo

- acá cariño- el tono que usó Draco no señalaba el mas grande de los afectos – pasa que tan lejos no podemos hablar

- nooo??, por qué no, si yo te oigo muy bien- dijo la castaña sin intensión de moverse desde donde estaba

- no seas tímida, pasa, debes sentirte cómoda en tú nueva casa? O no?- pregunto Draco mientras la miraba desde lo que era el living, aunque no tuviese ningún mueble que lo decorara

- si, pero necesito aire, por eso estoy cerca de la puerta, no te dije que la medimaga que me atiende dijo que no debo estar en lugares muy cerrados, no debo hacer fuerza, no debo pasar RABIAS, no debo subir mucho las escaleras, etc- sonrió Hermione mientras seguía parada cerca de la puerta de entrada

- ah!!! Entiendo- dijo Draco captando la indirecta de su esposa, eso de que no debe pasar rabias- bueno hablemos así, ya que dices que me escuchas- el rubio tomo aire para evitar gritar- quisiera saber por qué….no ME DIJISTE QUE SERIAMOS VECINOS DE LOS POTTER Y LOS WEASLEY- grito Draco sin poder evitarlo

- lo siento cariño no te escuche bien, creo que alguien acaba de gritar y ha hecho que el bebe se asuste- dijo Hermione tocándose su barriga la cual estaba desarrolla casi en su totalidad, Draco la miró y se tapo la cara con ambas manos, luego tomo aire para hablar de nuevo, sabía muy bien que su esposa lo había escuchado pero diría lo contrario mientras no controlara su temperamento.

- esta bien- volvió a respirar hondo el rubio- lo diré de nuevo, por qué….. no me has dicho que somos vecinos- tomo aire, pero esta vez siseo cada palabra- de los Weasley y los Potter??, serías tan amable de contestarme esa pregunta?

- por supuesto- sonrió la castaña- pero quieres que te responda ahora?

- SI- estallo Draco

- no me grites, que así yo no hablo- amenazo la castaña

- esta bien, por favor respóndeme ahora

- bueno es simple, me gusto la casa, y el hecho de que Harry y Ron vivan también aquí es solo…..suerte

- suerte

- si, cariño suerte, nunca planee que viviéramos cerca de ellos, además no es mala idea, Harry, Ron- con este nombre Draco junto mas las cejas- y Ginny son padrinos de Lucy, y viviendo cerca ellos podrán verla, además Lucy tendrá mas amigos iguales a ellas, tú sabes a lo que me refiero, vivir rodeados de muggle, Lucy necesitara estar cercas de niños magos y brujas como ella.

-MUGGLE??? – pregunto Draco

- perdón?- el rubio bufo

- muggles??- volvió a decir

- si, no te distes cuenta? Incluso la señora que nos vendió la casa era muggle, los vecinos que nos saludaron, incluso esa mujer- la castaña colocó cara de asco- que te coqueteo era muggle, era tan fea esa mujer- Draco sonrió al ver como su mujer se ponía celosa y comenzaba hacer gestos con la cara– con esa falda tan corta, yo diría que tiene la misma edad que yo, debería tener vergüenza y así comportarse como una señora que debe ser- termino diciendo Hermione mirando a Draco, él cual se había movido desde donde estaba para acercarse a su esposa- cuándo te moviste???- pregunto asustada Hermione

- desde que comenzaste con tu monologo sobre los celosos- sonrió el rubio abrazando a su esposa

- yooo??- dijo ella tratando de despegarse del abrazo de su esposo

- si tú- sonrió

- pero si yo no estoy celosa, solo fue un comentario, ya que todos deben opinar lo mismo, o a ti te gusto como se veía ella???- pregunto seria Hermione mirando a su esposo

- por supuesto que no, no hay como tú- el rubio la beso

- si no estuviera embarazada yo también podría usar ese tipo de faldas- dijo la castaña segura de si misma

- no, lo tienes prohibido- dijo Draco- tal vez pueda perdonar vivir cerca de los Weasley o los Potter, pero que tú andes por la vida mostrando tus bellas piernas que son solo mías lo tienes prohibido- determino el rubio

- no exageres Draco

- aun recuerdo cuando en Hogwarts cumpliste una apuesta que te hicieron tus compañeras en la cual debías acortar tu falda

….::: flash back in flash back:::::…….

- Ginny no se ve algo que no deba verse- pregunto Hermione mirándose la falda en el espejo

- descuida Herms, nadie se fijara en el cambio, solo es un poco mas corta que la que usabas- la consoló su amiga

- no trates de animarme, sé que no es cierto eso que tú dices

- ya es tarde y no alcanzaremos a desayunar si no bajamos de inmediato- dijo Ginny tirando de la mano de su amiga

al bajar al comedor….

- entra que no hay casi nadie- dijo Ginny tirando de la mano de la castaña, Hermione miro hacia el comedor y se percato de que todos conversaban animadamente, tal vez con suerte ni sabría que ella había entrado, suspiro y se animo mentalmente, cuando puso un pie en el comedor para dirigirse a la mesa de su casa el silencio comenzó a formarse, cada paso que ella daba alguien mas la miraba, Hermione trata de no ver quienes la miraba, o si decían algo sobre su aspecto, al ver la cara de sus amigos, los cuales estaban sentados en la mesa comprendió que era un error entrar al comedor, era mas, salir de su cuarto ya era un error, trato de volver, pero Ginny se lo prohibió e hizo que se sentara junto a ella en la mesa

- hola chico- saludo nerviosa Hermione, mientras Harry la miraba con los ojos como platos y Ron mantenía aun su tostada en la boca sin darle un mordisco – tan mal me veo?- pregunto angustiada la chica

- digan algo- dijo Ginny golpeando a su hermano

- eh…no Herms…te ves…te ves bien- dijo Harry tratando de hablar

- Herms quien diría que algún día usarías la falda tan corta – dijo Ron cuando salió de su asombro- la verdad es que tienes…. Cómo decirlo….tienes muy buenas ….piernas?- junto los hombros

- no digas eso- dijo la castaña sonrojada

- pero si es la verdad- dijo Ron

- ya Herms, come algo para que luego vayas a clases- dijo Ginny sonriendo al ver el nerviosismo que presentaba su amiga

……llegando a la tarde……

Hermione iba caminando hacia la biblioteca para buscar algunos libros, pero antes de llegar sintió como era jalada hacia una sala

- pero qué..- se quejo- Draco?

- él mismo

- por qué me tiras del brazo tan fuerte- dijo la castaña mientras se tocaba el brazo

- quiero que me explique por qué demonios ANDAS CON ESA FALDA TAN CORTA- grito el chico

- no me grites- dijo Hermione- ya te he dicho que no me agrada que me griten

- lo siento, responde por favor- dijo el rubio tratando de no gritar

- una apuesta- dijo la castaña encogiendo los hombros- hice una apuesta con las chicas y perdí

- qué hiciste QUÉ??- dijo Draco mirando a quien era su novia en secreto

- ya te dije una apuesta, y la perdí

- si me doy cuenta- sonrió Draco mirando de arriba a bajo a la castaña

- no me mires así- dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada

- no sabes las cosas que he debido hacer para que los babosos de este colegio no se acerquen a ti, creo que deberías de darme un premio- dijo con suficiencia el chico

- que cosas les has hecho?- pregunto asustada la castaña

- nada que no se hayan merecido por mirar a la novia del príncipe de Slytherin

- no exageres nadie sabe que somos novios y los dos sabemos porque debe ser así

- si sé, pero eso no les da derecho a mirarte o si quiera a proponerte cosas

- cosas???…cómo cuales?- sonrió la castaña, mientras Draco fruncía el ceño

- eso no importa, lo que es muy, pero muy importante es que no vuelvas a usar la falda tan corta

- celoso?- pregunto divertida Hermione

- no

- ni un poco?

- ni un poco- asintió el rubio

- bueno, entonces no veo el problema si uso la falda así de corta- giro Hermione- o si?

- esta bien- dijo Draco mirándola- tal vez estoy un poco celoso, pero solo un poco

- ah!!! Eso era lo que quería escuchar, no debes preocuparte no volveré a usar la falda de este tamaño, con suerte no me dará un resfriado, ahora debo irme antes que cierren la biblioteca- dándole un pequeño beso a Draco salió de la sala, el chico se quedó pensativo hasta que la puerta se volvió abrir y la cabeza de la castaña apareció- nos vemos a la misma hora donde siempre???- pregunto, Draco la miro y asintió sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue de nuevo

……fin flash back in flash back……….

- recuerdo esa apuesta, fue muy entretenido ser alabada por otra cosa que no fuese la inteligencia- sonrió la castaña- además si mal no recuerdo esa fue la única ocasión en la que reconociste estar celoso

- oye yo no estaba celoso- dijo Draco molesto

- como tu digas cariño- dijo Hermione besando a su esposo- ahora salgamos que debemos preparar la mudanza

- aun sigues con la idea de vivir aquí?

- si

- sin importar que a mí no me agrade- dijo Draco soltando a su esposa y cruzando los brazos en su pecho

- ya te agradara- sonrió la castaña

- y no te importa vivir rodeados de muggle?

- no, toda mi vida he vivido rodeada de muggle

- y no te importa que vivamos cerca de esa vecina que usa la falda muy corta, y que me coquetea descaradamente?- dijo Draco haciendo que la castaña dejara de sonreír

- no- Hermione volvió a sonreír- ya verás como se va

- debo recordarte que es malo hacerle magia a lo muggles- dijo Draco

- yo nunca haría algo para romper las reglas

- cariño siempre dices eso, pero la verdad es que siempre rompes las reglas, desde Hogwarts, con tus amigos- dijo arrugando la frente- y el simple hecho de haber sido mi novia mientras estudiábamos- sonrío esta vez

- puede ser que haya roto algunas reglas, pero eso no dice que aun lo haga- dijo encogiendo los hombros- ahora salgamos, ya?

- esta bien, si no fuera porque te amo tanto no pasaría nada de esto- señalo con las manos la casa, Hermione sonrió y beso a su esposo para luego salir de la casa, Draco se quedo pensativo reflexionando todo lo capaz que era por aquella mujer, la puerta volvió abrirse y aparecieron unos cabellos rubios

- papá vamo?- pregunto Lucy

- si hija- dijo Draco tomando la mano de Lucy y pensando que ahora eran dos mujeres por las cuales daba su vida a ojos cerrados, y pronto habría una tercera persona, sonrió pensando que su vida era mucho mejor de lo que él algún día pensó que sería como mortifago, y agradecería el hecho de haber elegido el camino junto a Hermione, o que el destino haya hecho eso por él.

…..fin flash back……..

Así es la vida de los Malfoy…. Ahora volvamos a la actualidad

..., PLAY,...

- cada uno tome un carrito para llevar los baúles a la estación- dijo Hermione tratando de organizar a sus hijos

- mamá, dile a Adam que me devuelva el carrito que YO saque- dijo Lucy enojada

- cariño no coloques esa cara- dijo un chico pelirrojo sonriendo

- Luck- dijo Lucy feliz mientras corría para abrazar a su novio, Draco miraba la escena con molestia

- cariño no mires así a Luck que no necesitaras varita para lanzarle un hechizo que lo elimine- dijo Hermione

- Dios te escuche, y así pueda deshacerme de ese chico- dijo Draco pero al ver la cara de desaprobación de su esposa agrego- lo digo en sentido figurado, yo nunca haría eso, bueno vamos que se le hará tarde- apuro a sus hijos mientras tomaba un carrito - Jane yo te ayudo

- esta bien papá- contesto la niña sonriendo

- ustedes chico síganme- le dijo a sus hijos

- y el carrito de Lucy?- pregunto Matt

- yo lo llevo- contesto Luck quien se acerco a la familia- hola chico- saludo a Adam y a Matt- hola Jane, buenos días tía Hermione, buenos días señor Malfoy- sonrió nervioso el chico, todos le contestaron incluso Draco

- ya chicos entremos- dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Jane para avanzar por la pared que permite entrar a la estación 9 ¾, todos la siguieron llevando cada uno su carrito.

Cuando llegaron a la estación se encontraron con Harry y Ginny quienes habían ido a dejar a sus hijos Lili y James, este ultimo iba a entrar a su segundo año en Hogwarts, y al igual que su padre James tenia los cabellos negros y los ojos verdes, pero para su suerte no usaba lentes como Harry.

- Hola- saludo la castaña

- hola – contestaron los Potter

- les fue muy difícil llegar?- pregunto Ginny

- no, para nuestra suerte no había tanto trafico- dijo Hermione

- Lucy quiero hablar contigo antes de que te vayas – dijo Luck un poco nervioso

- dime- dijo Lucy sonriéndole, Luck observo y se fijo que todos estaban ocupados con distintas cosa por lo que se tranquilizo, pero lo que él no sabía es que los Malfoy tiene el poder de espiar sigilosamente como una serpiente, el chico tomo aire y habló.

- Lucy, bueno…desde que tuvimos nuestra primera cita….bueno…yo no…te he dejado nunca de querer- dijo Luck sonrojado

- que eres lindo- dijo Lucy abrazándolo

- "Arrastrado"- comento un curioso padre rubio- "ese cuento es muy viejo, di que quieres de verdad"- miró de reojo

- aun no termino- dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a respirar- también están todas las cosas que hemos compartido- los dos chicos se sonrojaron

- "QUE COSAS"

- recuerdas cuando fuimos al cine- comento Lucy riendo

- si- contesto Luck un poco apenado- nunca antes había ido a uno

- "yo también recuerdo eso"- sonrió el rubio

- de que ríes cariño- pregunto Hermione a Draco

…….:::flash back:::::::……

- Lucy segura que quieres ir a eso donde se ven a las personas en grande - pregunto Luck esperanzado de que su novia se arrepintiera

- ya verás que es muy entretenido- sonrío la rubia

- podemos ir a otro lugar, estamos de vacaciones, hay mil sitios a los cuales ir

- vamos Luck, hace tiempo tengo ganas de ir al cine- dijo Lucy colocando cara de niña buena

- esta bien- dijo el chico resignado

- hola - saludo Lucy al chico que vende entradas

- hola- sonrió el muchacho

- quisiera dos entradas para la película "Misión imposible"– dijo la rubia dándole el dinero, espero un momento

- aquí las tienes- el muchacho le entrego las entradas mientras le sonreía coquetamente

- Gracias- contesto Lucy girándose para ir a ver a Luck, quien la esperaba apoyado en la pared y con cara de no estar muy feliz – por que tienes esa cara?

- por qué?- dijo enarcando una ceja- es simple, porque ese chico- señalo sin vergüenza al vendedor de entradas- te coqueteo descaradamente, y tú no te veías muy molesta- termino mirándola seriamente

- si te sientes mejor, no me di cuenta- se encogió de hombros- pero no te enojes por eso, yo te quiero solo a ti- lo beso- mas que a nadie en este mundo- volvió a besarlo

- de verdad?

- si

- cuanto?

- mmm… hasta la luna

- ahí no más – hizo puchero- tan cerca- se quejo el chico

- oye no es cerca- dijo ella juntando las cejas

- para mí si, especialmente cuando estoy contigo

- "OYE!! .. éste chico de dónde saca esas frases"- dijo un rubio

- ya es hora, o sino no llegaremos a tiempo para el principio de la película- dijo Lucy tomándole la mano a su novio, el chico suspiro y se dejo guiar

Momentos después…….

- Luck…espérame - dijo Lucy corriendo detrás del pelirrojo- Luck!!!

- que pasa- se detuvo y giro sin avisar por lo que Lucy choco contra él, y si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de Luck ella hubiera caído de espalda – estas bien??

- si -dijo ella mirándolo - perdóname

- tú no tienes la culpa- dijo él mirando para otro lado- el que yo no este acostumbrado a las cosas muggle no es tú culpa

- si lo es, si no me hubiera encaprichado por traerte aquí no te habría pasado….lo que paso allá dentro- lo miro a los ojos- me perdonas?

- siempre- dijo dándole un beso

---------------------------------------------------

- y tú dónde andabas- pregunto Hermione

- dando una vuelta- sonrió Draco

- se puede saber dónde diste esa vuelta

- no muy lejos- tomo una manzana

- no tan lejos como el cine?- esto hizo que Draco casi se ahogara con un pedazo de manzana

- no..cof cof…yo nunca he ido al cine- dijo él

- no mientas, que yo ya aprendí a leer tus ojos- dijo ella mirándolo- sabes que lo que haz hecho esta mal, no tienes derecho de espiar a tu hija- Draco miró a su esposa y desistió de negar al verse descubierto

- quería saber si estaría bien

- y por tu cara debe haber pasado algo malo- dijo enarcado una ceja

- por qué lo dices?- pregunto inocente

- porque venias sonriendo, y cada vez que algo resulta como tú quieres te da por comer manzana, cómo la vez que dije que si, frente a tu propuesta de matrimonio me besaste y luego cogiste una manzana o cuando te dije que esperaba a Adam me besaste cogiste una manzana y comenzaste hacer planes, o cuando Lucy casi termina con Luck…

- esa vez no te bese- agrego rápidamente Draco

- no, pero si tomaste una manzana

- de verdad?- colocó cara de inocente

- si- Hermione enarco una ceja- sé que Luck no es de tú agrado, aun no comprendo por qué te empeñas por odiar al chico, desde que es un niño evitas que se acerque a Lucy.

- No sé tal vez no me da confianza- se encogió de hombros- o tal vez no sea para Lucy

- y según tú que hombre es para Lucy?

- mm…no lo sé…pero ese Luck NO!- boto la manzana en el basurero- ya perdí el apetito.

- veo que tu manzana de la celebración ya se arruino?- pregunto la castaña

- no es mi manzana de la celebración es casualidad, tal vez siempre tengo hambre y lo único que hay es manzana- Hermione lo miro incrédula- esta bien- se rindió levantando las manos en señal de que de nuevo era descubierto en una de sus debilidades- puede ser que me de por comer manzana cuando este un poco mas emocionado, pero eso no tiene que ver con Lucy y ese chico

- referente a ellos, qué les sucedió, no debe haber sido nada bueno, o sino no habrías llegado casi saltando de felicidad

- me ofendes- colocó una actitud dramática- yo nunca celebraría la desdicha de mi retoño

- sé que no lo harías, pero hace una pequeña excepción cuando eso también incluye a Luck- agrego ella – pero para no entrar a discutir, dime que sucedió en el cine

- nada solo que Weasley en plena película se le ocurre asustarse.. ja ajajajjaa- comenzó a reír frente al recuerdo- ha hecho una papelón enorme en el cine- se enjuago unas lagrimas, pero al notar que Hermione no se reía cambio de postura optando por una mas seria- y eso fue lo que pasó

- y qué hizo que se asustara tanto- pregunto

- no sé no vi bien – se hizo el desentendido

- no finjas que lo mas probable es que te hayas sentado al lado de ellos o detrás, sé que lo viste todo con lujo y detalle, así que dime que fue lo que paso- coloco las manos en la cintura exigiendo respuesta departe de su esposo, Draco se vio como siempre descubierto "cómo lo conocía Hermione" pensó

- esta bien, tal vez vi lo que pasó, pero aclaro que tome mas distancia me senté dos filas mas arriba -"porque no había mas lugar" agrego mentalmente- tú comentario me hace sentir mal, me hace sentir un mal padre y yo lo único….- dramatizo más al ver que la actitud de su esposa se estaba ablandando más- …que quiero es que mi hija este bien

- oh! Lo siento Draco nunca quise hacerte sentir mal- dijo Hermione abrazándolo- es solo que a veces sobre proteges a Lucy- Draco asintió

- lo sé Hermione- "pero como buen padre que soy no dejare que ese Weasley le ponga sus manos en mi princesa" volvió agregar mentalmente.

- ahora cuéntame qué sucedió- dijo dulcemente la castaña

- "aun quieres saberlo??" – la miró Draco- esta bien, siempre he dicho que a ese chico le falta carácter, aun no creo que quiera ser auror- nego con la cabeza- lo que pasó fue que se sorprendió un poco con esa cosa que estaban mostrando, uno de los hombres que aparece en esa pantalla sacó una de esas cosa que mata a los muggles…

- creo que te refieres a una arma de fuego- agrego la castaña- y debo decirte que a los magos también los puede matar, si le disparan es algún lado vital – pero agrego al ver la intenciones del rubio por discutir sobre las diferencias entre un mago y un muggle- ahora sígueme contando

- y cuando ese sujeto uso esa cosa hizo un ruido tan fuerte que el chico se agacho para esconderse tirando de Lucy para que también hiciera lo mismo, no logro controlarse-dijo con una mueca de reproche

- cómo tú?

- yo…nunca he hecho algo por ese estilo- dijo con su seguridad Malfoy

- creo que lo has olvidado

- qué?

- esa vez cuando estabamos en la casa de mis Abuelos, lo recuerdas? Tu problema con el microondas?

- creo……. pero para qué recordarlo???……., vamos?

- cómo quieras- dijo sonriendo la castaña al ver que su esposo estaba un poco sonrojado- pero espero que sea la ultima vez que sigas a Lucy, y no creas que lo olvidare tan fácil, te estaré observando, cariño

- me amenazas- dijo él sonriendo

- no, te advierto- dijo ella

- mmm…esta bien, tendrás que hacer mucho para que lo logres- dijo acercándose a su esposa, Hermione suspiro

- debo amarte mucho para aun soportarte- se dejo abrazar por su esposo

- cuánto?

- hasta el infinito

- Wauu!!…eso es mucho, sabes que nunca te dejare?

- si

- y cómo estas tan segura?

- porque estas loco por mí- sonrió coqueta

- eso es verdad- dijo besándola- dónde están los niños?- susurro.

- en la casa de Ginny jugando con James, Adam los acompaña, sabes como le gusta ir para allá, y Lucy, bueno tú sabes donde esta, o no?- enarco una ceja

- puede ser- dijo él volviéndola a besar- entonces hay tiempo

- para qué?- pregunto ella, como respuesta recibió una beso, Draco la levanto para tomarla en los brazos y salir de la cocina

….:::::Fin flash back::::::.

- no me río de nada en especial solo un chiste que recordé- contesto Draco mirándola

- luego me lo cuentas- dijo Hermione sin creerle, él asintió

- y qué me dices Lucy??

-"Qué pregunto"- volvió a mirar de reojo el rubio

- yo…Luck…no sé que decir- dijo Lucy

- lo que sientes

- bueno…yo…yo digo QUE SI!!- dijo Lucy abrazándolo

- que bien- dijo Luck besándola- ahora digámosle a tus padres

- ahora?- pregunto la chica

- qué sucede hija- pregunto Draco, mientras todos los miraban, ahora estaban incluidos Ron y Lavender quienes habían llegado hace unos momentos

- bueno- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa- con Luck tenemos una muy buena noticia

- cuál?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo

- Papá, Mamá, Hermanos, padrinos, madrina, tía Lavender, primos y gente que quiera escuchar- dijo Lucy diplomáticamente

- dinos luego Lucy- apuro Draco

- NOS VAMOS A CASAR!!- dijo la chcia dando saltitos de felicidad, un pequeño silencio se produjo entre las personas que recibieron la noticia, hasta que Hermione habló

- que puedo decir?- miró a todos- Felicitaciones- y abrazo a su hija, todos reaccionaron y comenzaron a felicitar a Lucy y a Luck, menos Draco ni Ron, quienes aun no salían del shock en el que estaban, Ron despertó de su estado estático cuando Lavender le golpeo con el codo

- Ron no felicitaras a tu ahijada

- eh…si..si, por supuesto

Mientras tanto Draco no comprendía aun lo que sucedía, podía ver a todos saludando a su Hija….. a su Lucy, y comenzó a pensar "tan pequeña, tan frágil. Pero si no había sido hace mucho tiempo cuando él la cargaba o la hacia dormir, cuando le contaba cuentos de princesas, cuando le enseño a volar en escoba. Su sonrisa, sus ojos iguales a los de su gran amor, castaños….su pequeña, se casaba…se casaba…con ese"- miró a Luck con odio- "él no sabría cuidarla, no sabría consolarla si despertaba de una pesadilla…él no…tal vez que cosas le haga…a su pequeña"- comenzó a caminar- "no hace mucho ella jugaba con muñecas o a la pelota….en que momento creció tanto para casarse"- se sentó para pensar mejor en lo que haría

- qué ocurre papá?- pregunto una voz dulce

- "Lucy" pensó, miró y vio a su Hermione en miniatura, su pequeña ella también llegaría un día con un desalmado y le diría que se casaría- Jane

- por qué estas tristes- lo miró, sus mismos ojos, grises, pero la mirada de su hija era dulce como la de Hermione- es por que Lucy se va a casar y nos va a dejar?- hizo puchero- yo tampoco quiero que se vaya- abrazo a su papá- yo quiero que siempre estemos los seis juntos

- tranquila- le acaricio el cabello

- papá yo nunca me casare, lo prometo, siempre estaré junto a ti y a mamá- dijo mirando a Draco y secándose unas lagrimas

- no hija, tú al igual que tus hermanos seguirán su camino

- no papá, yo me quedare contigo- volvió abrazarlo

- Jane, no estés triste, Lucy no se va ir para siempre solo formara una familia tan bella, como la que formamos nosotros y eso no es malo es muy bueno- "bueno?, eso lo dijo él" seco las lagrimas de su hija "pronto ella como Adam y Matt formaría una familia tan linda como la que él tenía junto a Hermione, y eso era lo mas importante, su pequeña Lucy creció y eligió a quien sería su compañero, igual que lo había hecho Hermione, si ella lo escogió a él y lo saco de su oscuridad, le regalo la hermosa familia que ahora tenía, Hermione le había dado a sus hijo, cada uno era su vida Lucy, Adam, Matt y Jane. Ella lo hizo feliz, sabía en el fondo que Luck era lo mejor para su hija, pero nunca lo acepto, por miedo a que le quitaran parte de su familia, pero ahora lo entendía, Luck no estaba para quitar parte de su familia sino para agrandar aquello que lo hacia feliz, una familia, su familia"- vamos a felicitar tu hermana- dijo colocándose de pie y tomando la mano de Jane- "pronto sería mas a los cuales querer, quién diría que Draco Malfoy sería tan sentimental" sonrió ante su pensamiento

- y ustedes?- pregunto Hermione mirándolos- pensábamos que se habían ido

- nosotros?- pregunto Draco, miró a su hija y le guiño un ojo- nosotros estabamos contándoles a todos que Lucy, mi hija se casa- sonrió a su esposa, la miró tan bella como el primer día que la vio en el expreso Hogwarts, sus rizos, todo. Lugo miro a su hija, la que le sonreía, radiaba felicidad, soltó la mano de Jane, quien corrió para abrazar a su hermana.

- Felicidades Lucy- dijo Jane, luego abrazo a Luck -Felicidades Luck- luego fue a donde su madre

- Lucy – dijo Draco mirándola serio- mira que grande estas- sonrío para luego abrazarle- felicidades hija, espero que seas muy feliz- se alejo para mirarla- pero no muy lejos de nosotros- dijo serio para luego sonreír, miró a Luck, el cual se enderezo como si fuera un soldado frente a su general- y tú, ven para acá también- abrazó al futuro esposo de su hija, frente a la mirada atónita de todos.

_Papá y Mamá:_

_¿Noticias?, muchas Jane y Matt quedaron en Griffindor, me imagino que Papá debe estar gritando, mientras tú Mamá debes estar saltando de felicidad….es increíble!!, Debe ser la primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts que el apellido Malfoy esta entre las listas de los Griffindor, y no es un Malfoy si no dos y de los mejores._

_Adam por su parte esta muy feliz, al fin saca esa personalidad que nos caracteriza a los Malfoy, pero sin perder el temple regalo de Mamá, le a dicho fuerte y claro a todo Hogwarts que esta enamorado de Lily Potter, y no juego al decir que fue enfrente de todos.._

…:::::Flash back:::::::

- Profesora Mcgonagall, me permite dar una información muy importante?- pregunto Adam

- esta bien, pero que sea breve- dijo la Directora, Adam se aclaro la garganta y habló

- Querido compañeros quisiera informarles- el comedor se envolvió en un silencio enorme, todos expectante de lo que diría.- que estoy profundamente enamorado de Lily Potter- una exclamación se oyó en todo el salón- y quiero que todo el mundo este enterado de mis sentimientos por ella y que la próxima persona que la ataque se las verá conmigo, por algo me llamo Adam Draco Malfoy.

- señor Malfoy, nunca pense que era para eso que me había pedido permiso, y si lo hubiera sabido nunca se lo habría dado- lo regaño Mcgonagall- por manifestaciones fuera de lugar y por amenazar a sus compañeros tiene 50 puntos menos- otra exclamación general en todo el salón, Adam miró a la directora hizo una leve inclinación y se retiro sin decir nada más hacía su mesa – jóvenes continúen cenando. - Un murmullo invadió el gran comedor, todos comentaron la audacia de Adam.

….::::fin flash back:::::…

_..…gracias a eso ahora esta de novio con Lily, ya nadie se atreve a tocarla, porque todos saben que con un Malfoy nunca se puede jugar y menos con lo que quiere. Mcgonagall (Mamá sé que no te gusta que le llame así) le quito a Slytherin cincuenta puntos, pero luego se encargo devolverlos por cada logro que Adam hacia en su clase, saben que no es fácil que Mcgonalgall de puntos, gracias a eso nuestra casa no salió perjudicada _

_Todo esta igual en Hogwarts, los profesores, el castillo, los fantasmas, todo es igual, pero siempre igual de maravilloso como el primer día que vine aquí._

_Aun no creo que el próximo año no vuelva aquí y sea una mujer casada, pero tengo tiempo para acostumbrarme y celebrar._

_Saludos, besos y abrazos…..todos mis hermanos les envían sus saludos._

_Matt dice si pueden enviarle su libro de Pociones que olvido y pronto le tocara con Snape, ya conocerá la peste de Snape, siento que sea tu padrino Papá, pero hay que decir que cuando quiere puede ser insoportable._

_Mamá dice Jane que si puedes enviarle una lista con los nombres de los libros que le recomiendas. _

_Adam pide que le envíen comida, lo hambriento aun no se le quita ni aunque este enamorado._

_Creo que son todas las peticiones por esta vez, ya vendrán más._

_Sin más que decirle, además que los amo, se despide._

_Lucy Malfoy_

- creo que todo estará bien- dijo Hermione guardando la carta en el cajón de su cuarto

- si tú estas conmigo todo siempre estará bien

- siempre tan halagador- sonrió ella

- y tú siempre tan hermosa- se acerco a dónde estaba su esposa

- aun haces que me sonroje – dijo ella abrazándolo

- y tú aun mueves mi mundo, Hermione…

- te amo- lo miró a los ojos

- no más que yo a ti

- eso crees tú

- no juegues, que vas a perder, yo te amo más- dijo él

- no, yo te amo más- dijo ella

- mi amor por ti llega mas allá de la luna

- mi amor por ti llega mas allá del sol

- mi amor por ti…..

- si?

- mi amor por ti es Infinito- termino dándole un beso

F…..I…N….

PAUSA(ALGO QUE FALTA)

- cariño?

- mmm……

- por que no vamos por el quinto hijo, para que vaya a Slytherin, ahora que Lucy va terminar su año deben ser dos y dos

- no!.. ahora duerme es tarde- dijo ella intentando dormir

- por qué?- insistió el rubio

- porque no- dijo tapándose la cabeza con las sabanas

- oye esa no es una respuesta- dijo él juntando las cejas y destapándola

- lo sé, pero siempre eres tú el que me da esas respuestas, ahora me toca a mí

- y quien dice eso?- dijo colocándose arriba de ella

- yo- dijo ella enarcando las cejas

- tú?- dijo él sonriendo

- si, y si no te callas y no me dejas dormir no te vuelvo a besar en mi vida- Draco asintió y se coloco al lado de ella mirándola- y no me dirás nada?

-…………….

- Draco responde

-……………..

- no vas hablar?

-……………….- negó moviendo su rubia cabellera

- de verdad te tomas todo tan radical- sonrío Hermione - mejor así, ahora podré dormir, estiro la mano y apago la luz, segura de que dormiría

-"no hablare, pero puedo hacer otras cosas"- el rubio sonrío frente a sus propios pensamiento

ahora si……………….FIN

**no olviden dejar un review con su opinión, el fanfic que les comente que haría, va pero en un buen tiempo mas, ya que estoy sobre explotada de trabajos….**

**Eso**

**chau**


End file.
